One More Chance
by Valice Cullen
Summary: Edward always watched her from afar he was popular but he never manned up enough to ask her out. But one day she left that was when he realized his feelings were deeper than he thought. All he wishes for now is one more chance will he ever get his wish?
1. Prolouge

_**One More Chance**_

**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT INTENDED-**

**Prologue**:

**~Edward POV~**

It's been six years since I last saw her. I never thought I would miss _her_ this much. Every second, every minute, every day, every week, every month, feels like an eternity to me. I feel like the pain is slowly killing me from the inside of my entire being, like it's suffocating me.

I first saw her six years ago, and I remember it clearly. I remember she fascinated me, she intrigued me with her warm smile, her lovely blush, her intelligence, her kindness, and her voice.

Even though she wasn't the most coordinated person I found her charming and endearing.

I couldn't take her out of my head... she was always in mind.

I knew I liked her but I never thought it would be so much that she would invade my dreams like it has for the past six years.

Those dreams in which I see her smiling me and where she's back.

My friends always urged me to ask her out but I never manned up enough to ask her. They knew I had feelings for her like I did, but I was scared of rejection.

That was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life. All I can think about now is what would have happened if I had asked her out? What would have been of us? If I would have probably asked her, would I have figured out my love for her a little earlier. Would she have left? But most importantly would she have responded to my feelings?

I've heard that life isn't fair but that it also has so many twists and turns, which makes me wonder if life will ever give me one more chance…

* * *

**AN: Hey I am back with a new story! This is my second fan-fic so be nice. Well, in my first story I told people to vote for a story they would like me to write and this story won. This all in Edward's point of View. It's his story. So here it is my new story, hope you like it thanks, and review.**

**Short Summary: Edward didn't know she was meant for him but, he did know that he liked her a lot. He was popular but he never manned up enough to ask her out. But one day she left. He realized that it was more than just a simple crush but it was too late. Six years pass by, all he can think about now is her. Will he ever get one more chance at love?**


	2. Hope

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

**-EDWARD POV-**

**~HOPE~**

I was making my way to a meadow, but then I saw someone standing near the creek. I was about to go.. no to urge the person to leave my meadow! But when I got closer I was stunned and frozen in place. The person was a girl. She had the most beautiful brown hair cascading down her back. When the wind blew her hair a nice glint of red appeared as the sun hit her head, like a halo.

She had a white dress that flowed like the wind, her pale skin was somewhat like mines, but her skin looked so much softer. I wanted to reach out and touch her to see if she was real. I was about to reach out to her, but then she turned around and faced me.

She was so breathtaking... so beautiful_ like a porcelain doll_. As she stepped forward her eyes hypnotized me, they were a breathtaking brown. Brown never caught my attention but now it did. Her eyes were so deep so full of something that made me drown in the depths of her eyes. I stretched out my hand toward her face, I wanted to touch her cheek but she frowned and stepped back. I wanted to ask her why I couldn't touch her, I just wanted to make sure she was real, but I couldn't find my voice it was drowned inside of me.

"Edward don't worry." She said.

Her voice was like music to my ears. But too soon she started to fade.

I didn't want her to go, the urge to keep her beside me was just too much. When I found my voice she had already gone.

"Wait come back, I don't even know your name." I whispered at the darkness.

The wind blew air against my ear and I welcomed it.

"Bella." Was all I heard as her voice echoed away with the wind.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" A voice called me.

"What." I groaned.

"Dude your mom!" My mom, my mom, what about my mom!

"what happened Emmett." As I woke up everything around me looked blurry. I looked up to see Emmett grinning down at me.

"She woke up!"

"What, your kidding me right!" I shouted out loud.

"Shhhh." I heard the nurses whisper our ways, they gave us annoyed looks. I mean we were in a hospital, but the emotion was just too much. She had finally woken up after so long .

"No why would I, she's my mom also dude, hurry up she's waiting for you. She wants to see you." He said excitedly.

I quickly made my way to the elevator and Emmett followed behind me.

"Dude Edward bro. Calm down you're going to give me a heart attack!" Emmett said right after the doors closed.

"Emmett you're such a drama queen." I teased.

"Well, at least I'm not dreaming about some girl named Bella." He teased back.

"Yep, little bro you were saying it out loud." He mocked me.

"Shut up Emmett." I stated

"I'm so scared of Eddie." He chuckled.

"Emmett please, I'm serious." I replied with as much anger as I could gather. He shrugged and looked at the numbers on the elevator. He looked like a little kid when he smiled, but his built meant otherwise.

I instantly became in daze when I thought about Bella the beautiful girl in my meadow. Was she an angel trying to tell me that my mom was going to wake up?

The elevator doors opened and I stepped forward to the door, to finally see my mom awake. I felt immense relief as she smiled at me.

My mother Esme had been in coma since a year ago. Nobody knew what happened to my mom. She was found in the heart of the city. She wasn't missing anything, she had bruises across her face, and a trauma to the head, that left her in that terrible coma.

Every time I remembered that tragic day we couldn't find my mom I felt the same anger build up inside of me.

Although it was just a year without my mom, that time felt like eternity. Everybody missed her and that's what made it seem like a eternity, not having her around, for advice, or to see her smile was very hard for my whole family.

Seeing my dad Carlisle caressing my mom's face made me feel very happy. My father had that glow he was missing a year ago and my mother was smiling widely.

It was a miracle that my mom was awake and I think that it was love that brought my mom back. When the doctors said she wouldn't wake up my father always visited her and told her he loved her just like Emmett and I also did. We never lost fate.

"Mom." I whispered.

She whipped her head around to look at me, her smile was what I needed for so many months, the way she was always there for me. She started crying tears of joy and all I could do at the moment was run to her and hug her the way I've wanted to for so long.

"Mom I missed you so much." I whispered as she hugged me with so much force.

"I did too Edward, I missed everyone." She sobbed.

"Well, kids your mom is alright she'll be going home in a few hours after we finish making all her test results." My father replied.

I let go of my mom to get a good look at her. The bruises were all clearly gone and her caramel eyes were full of so much love to give. I held her hand in my palm and I kissed it.

"Mom I'm going to get everything ready for your arrival I'll see you at home." I said.

She nodded her head and smiled at me, " Thank you Edward, all I want to do is get away from this hospital and spend time with my family." She kissed my cheek and rested her head back down against the pillow.

I gave my father and Emmett a nod before going out of the room. They nodded in acknowledgment and I soon made my way out toward my Volvo.

Before I started driving I took my cell phone to give Jasper the news. Jasper wasn't related to Emmett and I but he was like family ever since he moved down here to Phoenix from Southern Texas.

I dialed his number and he soon picked up.

"Yes, Edward." His light southern accent ringed through the phone.

"Guess what." I said eagerly for him to guess.

"You finally jumped off the roof?" He asked in confusion.

"No and yes." I replied.

"what?" He asked again.

"I did jump off the roof but that's not what I'm referring too."

"Oh, I know what!" He exclaimed.

"You do?" I asked

"Yes, you finally said yes to Jessica."

"What, no!" I replied.

"Okay I give up. What happened Edward."

"My mom woke up Jasper!" I shouted through the phone.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes I am, she woke up today and I wanted you to meet me at our house so that we could prepare everything for my mom."

"Sure Edward see you in a few."

"Thanks Jazz." I said.

"No problem, bye." The line went dead.


	3. Mystery Dreams

**One More Chance**

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

**-MYSTERY DREAMS-**

* * *

**Edward POV**

It was quite and lonely without my family here. So I took out my phone and ordered pizza's for everyone to eat when they arrived. The house would be better once my mom came back.

I didn't know what to do while I waited so I simply went upstairs to my room and I sat down at my bed. When I looked out the window all I could see were the mountains from Phoenix. That's when I thought of how living in someplace more green, more calm, and less hectic than here.

At that instant it hit me. The dream I had was in a meadow and I remember I claimed it as mine. But that girl, who was she. She was beautiful and simply magnificent but, it was only a dream. I sighed and lay down on my bed. I wished she were real. Even though it was a dream. In that dream I felt calm and so loved I just couldn't explain it.

While I was engulfed in my own thoughts I didn't hear the bell ring. I instantly ran out of my room and the doorbell was ringing non stop now. When I reached the door and opened it, Jasper had a confused look on his face.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I spaced out for awhile sorry." I apologized.

"I rang the bell like 20 times." He replied as he walked inside and sat down on the coach. I followed behind and I sat down in front of him to face him.

"Like I said spaced out sorry."

"Sure never mind, so auntie Esme is coming back home today." Jasper asked as he ran his hand through his blond hair.

That was a habit of mine and he claimed to have gotten it from me.

"My dad said that they just had to run a few tests to make sure her head was okay, the hospital didn't want to let her out but my dad turned persuasive because my mom claimed she didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore. So the only condition would be that my dad had to bring some equipment just in case." I explained.

"Finally, this past few months you've been sort of gone and you have that spark again in your eyes. Its such a relief." Jasper said. At that instant I was confused.

"What spark?" I asked

He looked at me surprised, "Well, Edward when your mom wasn't here you didn't express your love for you family anymore you weren't complete without your mom. You needed your mother, but now that you have her it isn't complete because she was gone too long."

"That doesn't make sense aren't you trying to say that when my mom was gone I lost it but then your tying to say that when she came back it isn't complete. That doesn't make sense."

He sat looked at me hesitant, "Edward it's like you have developed a fear so you can't express your love completely, you need someone to make you feel more that just loved. I don't how to explain it."

"Plus." He grinned, "you know I have that weird sense feeling thing so you can't argue because you know I'm right."

That did make better sense but I feel better now that all my family is together again. I didn't need anyone else.

"Jasper, I don't need anyone else. I have everything I need." I exclaimed.

"Yes but you don't have everything to make you complete." He replied.

Complete? I didn't need anything else. I didn't want a girl to interfere with my family I had my brothers and my parents.

"Listen Edward, haven't you ever been a place were you've been calm were you feel loved or much more were you can't even explain it? Because I have. Remember when I went to Forks to visit my grandma right before she passed away?" He explained as he stared at the portrait of Fairies against the wall my mom fell in love with.

I simply nodded my head not that he was concentrating on me but on the portrait. Did I ever feel that way?

"Actually... I did right before my mom woke up from coma but it was in a dream." I explained.

Jasper head shot up to look at me.

"What was it about?" He asked, curious now.

"I was in a meadow, or something and there was a person. I was somehow possessive of the meadow I was about to tell her to leave but then I stunned by her beauty. I don't know how, it's turning a bit hazy now but I remember that I felt calm and like she was a big part of me. I didn't want to let her go but she disappeared. Right when I wanted to know her name her voice whispered it in my ear she said _Bella. _Then Emmett woke me up." I explained.

"You're saying that it was a dream and there was a girl right?" He asked. I looked up confused why was he so excited?

"I know the smiling right now doesn't make sense but that happened to me in Forks when I went to visit my grandma! Except that in my dream I was at the Mall for some reason. Then I seen a girl that told me to buy my grandma some sort of jacket. I remember she looked like a pixie, like the one from the portrait." I looked at the portrait it was a painting my mom bought in London. It was a girl running through the forest she looked happy, like an unstoppable force of nature. She had green eyes and black hair down to her shoulder.

"she had an enchanting smile." Jasper continued, "She kissed my cheek and then she disappeared. So while I was Forks with my grandma I bought it before she passed away. I remember my grandma was so happy." Jasper was smiling at the picture now. He had a dreamy look I was about to hit him when the bell rang. I walked and opened the door to see the five boxes of pizza I ordered. I thanked the guy and I paid him before I closed the door.

"why so many pizza's?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett." Was all I said. I mean who wouldn't understand, sometimes I don't know how Emmett and I are related he eats like a pig.

"So Edward back to the subject I think that those dreams were about our soul mates."

"Jasper don't start being corny please." I begged as I walked to he kitchen to set the pizza's down.

"I'm not I'm just giving an opinion." He said defensively.

"Besides what's your opinion?" He asked me.

"Mine, well maybe that it was just a random dream and a coincidence." I shrugged as I walked back to the living room.

"You know it isn't but whatever." Jasper said as he sat down.

Just when I was about to go to the bathroom the door bell rang and this time it was emergency. I had to go to the bathroom. I ran to the door and opened it but his time it was my family. My mother's smile brought the warmth back to the house. My dad was holding her hand as they walked through the house. Emmett sniffed the air and then he ran to the kitchen.

"Welcome home mom." I said as I reached down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Edward." My mother said.

"Well, mom, dad there's some pizza in the kitchen and now I need to go." I exclaimed

"Go where dear?" I heard my mother's voice ring through the house

"Bathroom!" I shouted before got in.

All I heard was laughter.

People now in days can't even take a piss.

*Later*

"Oh Jasper did you know that once Edward wanted to go to the bathroom but he was stuck in the tree so he couldn't go and then he wet his pants." All I could do was cover my face I couldn't believe my mom was saying this. Right after I got out of the bathroom they started remembering embarassing moments of my life. What about Emmett's? Life was unfair.

"Oh come on Edward that was funny." Emmett laughed along with everyone else.

"Mom please." I begged.

She looked down at me and she seemed to grasp what I was saying but then she started laughing.

"Oh Edward, dear that shouldn't be embarrassing that was when you were twelve." My mom said and that only made it worse.

Jasper started choking on his soda.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, ya laugh at me." I said sarcastically as I stood up to go to my room.

"Oh come on man that was funny." Emmett exclaimed.

All I wanted to do was go to my room and sleep.

"Sure whatever goodnight everyone see you tomorrow at school." I said as I walked up the stairs.

I heard murmurs of goodnight. I wondered if I would finally sleep peacefully now that my mom what here.

I went to my room and I quickly changed. I locked the door and sat down on my bed. I couldn't help but think what Jasper had said about my dream and his dream. Questions grew instantly inside my head and I couldn't help but imagine possibilities.

Was she real? Would I even see her? Was she close? Even though I thought it was all impossible I wanted her to be real.

Some part of me wanted her I didn't know how to explain it because it was new to me.

All my thoughts and questions were suddenly starting to revolve around her.

All I wanted know is if she existed and if she was meant to be in my life because I did want her in my life...

* * *

******AN: So that there isn't any confusion Emmett and Edward are blood related brother's and Esme and Carlisle are their real parents. Emmett is one year older than Edward, Emmett is 18 and Edward is 17 so is Jasper. Jasper is just a close family friend. The other characters might come out later. I just wanted to clarify this.**


	4. Stranger

**_-Stranger-_**

**_AN: REVIEW_**

* * *

"Honey wake up Edward."

"Morning mom." I whispered as I sat down at my bed. I looked up to see her looking at me with a confused expression.

"What?" I asked. She examined my face slightly while I examined her's. Was she okay today?

"Edward, did you sleep well you look tired?"

"No, I actually did." I wasn't kidding I had a good dream. I dreamed that I was playing a football game and I crashed into Mike Newton. I wasn't hurt but he obviously was. I couldn't help but smirk as I remembered him crying out in pain.

"Okay, Edward but hurry up to school I don't want you to be late." My mom said as she walked out the room.

"Sure mom!" I exclaimed as I ran to the shower. I was never actually happy to go to school but I felt like there would be a change, I didn't know how to explain it. Maybe it was because my mom was here.

I took a quick shower and then I changed into my clothes. I didn't bother with my hair because I liked it messy.

I ran down the stairs to see my mom cooking pancakes while my dad stared like a blind man. My mom obviously noticed because she kept smiling and singing... on purpose of course.

"Dad, you know you can stop staring at my mom." I interrupted as I sat down in the counter.

He turned around to look at me with a slight blush across his cheeks. I simply grinned as I heard my mother's laughter ring through the house. I happy that my family was back, just like the old times.

"I wasn't staring." My father replied defensively.

"Sure," I replied. I took some pancakes from the table before Emmett arrived.

I started eating silently until Emmett's voice echoed through the house.

"Here comes the hot guy you've all been waiting for _Emmett Cullen_!" He sat down in the table and started shoving food in his mouth.

"Emmett please you're delirious, did you sleep well because you honestly don't know what you're saying." I replied

He sat right in font of me to stare at me with an unfathomable expression.

"What Emmett?" I replied icily as I finished eating the last bit of my breakfast.

" Nothing dude, but I think I am way hotter than you." he replied as he chugged down the milk, I snorted. I mean I wasn't the best person to look at but Emmett was scary. In a good way though.

"Emmett!" I heard my mother shout.

"Okay fine mom, Edward is good looking too but I'm better." Emmett mumbled.

I simply grimaced at Emmett and I took my keys to my Volvo. I didn't want to be late especially since I haven't missed a day of school and I hoped to keep it that way.

"By mom and dad see you in the afternoon!" I shouted as I made my way out the door.

" Edward wait!" I heard my mother call me. I paused to see her running my way, she stopped in front of my and she took my face in between her hands and she kissed my cheek.

"I love you son." My mother said.

"Love you too, mom." I replied. She let go of my face and I made my way out the door.

* * *

It was lunch time and I dreaded it, because constantly Jessica or Lauren would bother me and I hated every second of their attention. It was unnecessary and Emmett would later make fun of me for it.

I sat down at the table at the far end of the cafeteria away from the others.

I don't know why but if we sat close I felt like Emmett, Jasper, and I attracted more attention and it was annoying. I sat down and I began to take a bite of my pizza as I stared the white walls cracks. It wasn't interesting but I didn't see want to see Jessica or Lauren. If I even glanced at them, they would think I liked them and I didn't want that. I was too concentrated on the walls and my thoughts that I didn't hear Jasper's arrival.

"Hey Edward." He grinned. I looked away from the blank walls to smile at him.

"Hey, Jazz." I replied.

"So you hear about the new girl?" He asked eagerly. I simply cocked my eyebrow, there was a new kid.

"No, till now," I replied. "Why?" He was about to speak until I heard Emmett's booming voice call my name. I turned around to see him walking trough the cafeteria. I looked down at the table, that was embarrassing.

"Sorry Edward don't ignore me please, but whatever I don't care you can ignore me after i say this. Did you hear about that new chick?" Emmett asked as he sat down.

"I just heard it from Jasper, why?"

Why would Jasper and Emmett ask me about the girl. They knew I wouldn't be interested so, why the insistence.

Jasper leaned forward and an excited expression broke across his features.

"Edward, she's you type." He whispered.

I froze I didn't even have a type how did he know what I liked and what I didn't.

"Yes Edward." Jasper continued, "Whether you believe it or not, I know your type."

I simply shook my head. No girl would make me change my mind I was okay with my family just the way it was.

"Well, I know Jasper is going to start being corny but, I would rather leave than stop him this time because he has a point Edward so listen." Emmett stated as he stood up and walked over to the cheerleaders table. (Well, more to follow Rosalie around the school.) I felt immense shock as I stared at Jasper, Emmett never reasoned about anything in any possible way that was impressive.

"Thanks for trying to look for someone for me but I'm fine Jasper seriously-"

"No you're not fine." Jasper interrupted with a sharp voice. I simply shut my mouth and stared at him.

"How do you know she's my type?" I asked.

"Because Edward she's the damsel in distress that you always wanted to protect." He said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"What?" What did he mean? Heck something was wrong.

"Edward, I can see the confusion written all over your face. Okay let my explain. She's in my advanced history class, I wasn't planning on even talking to her but I just had a feeling in my gut when I saw her that screamed 'Edward'. I realized that she is for you Edward. I tried talking to her but Kayla appeared and I fled." He started shivering as soon as he said Kayla's name. Probably at the thought of Kayla.

Kayla was a girl that followed and praised Rosalie as a queen. She had blond hair that reached her shoulders, basically the cheerleader type just a normal girl. When Jasper arrived she thought they were meant to be.

She thought Jasper was her soul mate which I didn't believe but ever since then she never left him alone. Despite his pleas for her to _disappear _she came right back like nothing happened and tried to make Jasper go out with her. It was honestly creepy, Somewhat Stalker, I would say.

"Jasper please that's idiotic no offense, but you know that nothing will make me change my mind." I replied confidently.

His smile faltered but then it rose again.

"What's with the smile Jasper?" I asked. It seriously irritated me.

"Edward look at Angela's table and you'll see what I mean." He replied as he took a bite of his pizza.

I turned around to Angela's table there weren't six anymore but seven. Angela, Mike, Eric Yorkie, Jessica, and Ben were talking animatedly to a girl. Lauren was staring at the girl with a cold expression.

The girl Lauren was staring at had her back to me so I couldn't see her face. I could only see her long wavy hair it reminded me of something but I couldn't pin point it.

I felt frustration boil in my skin and in the depths of my chest, I knew that I had to know her but I didn't remember I gave her one last glance before I turned around to look back at Jasper.

I knew that long wavy hair, I know that sounded weird _I haven't even seen her face but, yet I felt like I knew that girl_.

Jasper looked at my face, then he hid his face behind the World History book. He obviously misinterpreted my frustration for anger. I didn't tell him and I didn't want him to know that I was obviously curious about the stranger.

"I take that you don't like her?" He asked behind the book.

"Told you," was my only response as I shrugged my shoulders.

I stood up and I made my way to the library to get a new book I wanted to read. As I was walking by Angela's table I heard Jessica say my name I wanted to turn around to see if that girl was looking at me also but I just kept walking forward.

When I found my book and I sat down to read it before class started I couldn't help but think about that girl.

I didn't know her but yet I curious, I felt like I knew her I just couldn't remember. Despite the mysteries something inside of me felt alive at that moment I couldn't explain it but smile broke across my face.


	5. Sorry for Blaming you

_**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**_

_**-Sorry for Blaming You-**_

**AN:** Something Inspired this chapter greatly and it was the song _**Hurt By Christina Aguilera** _so I recommend that you open another tab and go to you tube and listen to the song while you read especially the end.

tell me if the song made you emotional in any way while reading.

**Edward POV**

* * *

I felt light and happy when the bell rang.

When I arrived at my class I saw Mike Newton looking pissed off. He usually got angry when he got rejected.._.maybe it was the new girl. _I chuckled to myself.

As I smirked and made my way to my desk. I heard my biology teacher talking about a new student, but I ignored the conversation.

I started concentrating on reading my book, but when the chair next to me moved I felt my curiosity reach its peak.

I turned up to look at her when I suddenly froze. She was breathtaking, her brown eyes were staring into my own, and her long brown hair was framing her face with soft curls, her face was soft and beautiful, her lips were a soft pink, and her cheeks were tinted a delicate pink. She looked just as shocked as I was.

I turned around from her stare. What was wrong with me, I felt like I had to hold her like I needed her.

But then I fled before the last bell rang, when a realization dawned to me. It was her! The girl from my dream it was her! She actually existed, I didn't know if I should feel relief, or happiness, because how is it possible that someone from your dreams that you've never met could be real. I ran into my Volvo and I sat there. I suddenly remembered Jasper's words. _Soul mate, Damsel in distress, your type, what if it was all possibly true? _

I wanted to hold her and I just met her. I sat in my car until everyone got out of school.

I was waiting for Emmett when I suddenly saw her again. She was walking down the school stairs. She possibly felt my stare because she looked up to meet my eyes, when all of a sudden she fell, and all her books got scattered on the ground. I wanted to help her but I went against it.

She didn't even know me and what could she possibly think because I fled before class started. I felt bad as I got in the car. I looked up to see that Newton was helping her, she was blushing again, and she seemed to be thanking him because she said something then she smiled.

I felt the blood under my skin boil, why was she smiling with fucking Newton. I knew that what I was feeling wasn't right, I just saw her I didn't even know her.

When Jasper and Emmett got in my car I got out of the parking lot as fast as I could. Emmett and Jasper seemed to notice my mood and they both stayed quite the whole way. When we reached the house I went to my room and I stayed in there the whole day. I didn't know what I was feeling I didn't want to go to school and see her again.

The next day I didn't go to school or the day after that, my mom knew it wasn't because I was sick and I wouldn't let my dad check me because I knew he would realize that I had lied to him about being sick. So I just stayed in my room and thought about her and the dream.

In my dream she said to have hope then my mom woke up, then she comes to Phoenix, _does she have __some kind of power?_ I asked myself.

No she couldn't she looked just as shocked as I was. I just sat there and I tried to not think of her so I played my piano. Next thing I knew I had a lullaby but what shocked me was what had inspired it. I knew it was her, I sat there and played for hours until I felt my mom shaking my shoulders.

"Edward dear wake up it's Saturday go rest up to your room." I walked up the stairs and fell asleep again.

But I had another dream. I was in the green meadow again but this time she was in my arms.

She looked up at me admiringly and I couldn't help but kiss her softly. I instantly woke up from shock. What was wrong with me? It was ten in the morning so I quickly got off my bed. I took a shower and then I changed as I made my way to the car. When I was driving I didn't know where I was going I just drove. Next thing I knew I was in front of a book store. I stayed in my car listening to music when I saw her again. She was carrying a bag of books. I suddenly realized that she loved to read.

As soon as she was gone I went in, I didn't know what I was doing I went up to the cash register. I guess my curiosity took the best of me because I was asking about the books the girl bought.

"Well the girl bought Wuthering Heights, and Romeo and Juliet." I thanked the lady and I walked back to my car. So she was a fan of classics. That was fascinating no girl now in days liked to read those type of books. They liked more of romance not sad endings and how people do mistakes that ruins their love.

As I drove back home and Monday came again I decided to face her. I didn't want to be a coward it was to much of running away. The day went by slowly on Monday, next thing I knew I was making my way to bio.

As I walked in she was there and she was reading a book. I glanced at the cover _pride and prejudice. _I didn't know what I was going to say to her so I just sat down. She didn't move or even acknowledge me and it honestly hurt.

"I take it that you like classics." I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"I'm Edward Cullen and you are?"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I just froze her voice was just so beautiful. The name fit her perfectly, Bella just like in my dream. S_he had to be an angel. _I thought.

* * *

Ever since that day she never said a word to me or I didn't try to make a conversation. The days passed and so did the months. I always saw her though. I always watched her kind smiles, her honest responses, her laugh, the way her eyes glowed when she spoke of her favorite books, and her lovely blush. I found myself falling for her every single day.

The dreams with her became more constant. Every day in biology class I wanted to touch her and talk to her but I never did.

One day Emmett and Jasper noticed that I was staring at Bella again.

"Dude Edward just ask her out." Jasper said.

"Not easy Jazz." I replied.

"Why?" Emmett questioned.

"Because I don't just like her..." I mumbled. I was beginning to feel my cheeks heating up.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"I just don't like her, I fell in love for her." I said ashamed as I put my head in between my arms.

"More reason to fight Edward. We've seen you like that for the last six months Edward. Senior year is just around the corner, if you don't do anything now, you might not see her again."

I tried to imagine my life without seeing her again and it terrified me. I didn't want to imagine the pain.

"I know so more reason to wait to start to talk to her next year, I don't even know what to say to her. I need to think about it. I need a little more time." I replied.

"Whatever you want Edward but school is over next week. Don't over think everything because you take too long."

Soon the last day of school of Junior arrived. I bought a yearbook and Emmett managed to give it to Bella the last day of school. I wanted to read her message when Emmett handed it back to me but I opted for reading it alone.

When I got home I read stupid comments by Emmett, they were on every page. They were like, "Looking sexy today" or "Bite Me" When I finally got to Bella's message it was next to my yearbook picture.

_Hey Edward, I remember that my first day of school with you wasn't the best and I still think you hate me for some reason.__ I blamed you for it being a bad day But I don't want to talk about that. I wanted to say that you have the most beautiful smile. It brightens my day. If I ever cross paths with you again don't embarrass me with this please. You're a really great person and I can tell that you love your friends. I'm sorry if I ever did anything that upset you. Keep reading Edward just be yourself, you're a really beautiful person. I'm sorry I thought you honestly hated me Emmett said you didn't so that was a relief… __Good-bye. Also he made me write here and he literally forced me to write a lot. Sorry if this bothers you!_

_Bella Swan_


	6. Someday

**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

**-Someday-**

**AN; )Hi everyone! For this chapter I recommend that you all open another tab and hear the song, "The only Exception."**

**By Paramore while you read. This song inspired me so listen or you won't get the same impact when you read this chapter.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

At that instant I felt like the world was falling on me, I couldn't even breathe. I grabbed my yearbook and I threw it. I heard glass shattering, but the need to breathe was stronger than looking out to see what broke.

I slowly walked to retrieve my yearbook and I knelt down on the shattered glass. I didn't feel the need to pick it up I just knelt down. I didn't feel any pain.

I opened the book to the same page. I read her writing over and over. I traced the lines of her writing, hoping it would be long enough for Emmett to come back and tell me it was a sick joke.

_She couldn't be gone_!

I grabbed my car keys and I ran out of my room. I ignored my mom's calls as I made my way down the stairs. I quickly got in my car and looked at the time. The school closed in an hour. I had to get therein time.

* * *

When I reached the school, I burst through the school doors toward the school's main office.

"Mrs. Cope can you please give me Bella Swans address!" I exclaimed as she looked up at me with a frightened expression.

"Dear are you okay?" She asked.

**Mrs. Cope POV**

"Dear are you okay?" I asked.

The young boy had his hair messier than usual. His face reflected sadness, he looked heartbroken. His green eyes were bloodshot red from crying. I wanted to help him but I didn't know how.

"Mrs. Cope please I don't have much time." He said as he snapped me out of my trance.

I quickly made my way toward my computer and I typed Bella Swan's name.

It said 5821, S. Scottsdale St.

I quickly printed out the address with directions and I handed it to him.

"Here son." He took it and he burst out the door.

**Edward POV**

I was driving as quickly as I could, I had to stop her from leaving.

The house was a bright yellow house. It had a huge variety of flowers and colored pots. I stopped admiring her house and knocked on the door. I waited fora few seconds before knocking again. When I shuffled forward I realized I was stepping on an envelope. I reached for it, it was addressed to a Renee and Phil.

I was about to leave it but the curiosity took the best of me. I knew it wasn't of good manners to snoop into other peoples stuff but this was Bella's handwriting.

-_Dear Mom and Phil,_

_Sorry for not saying goodbye but I was going to miss my flight i__f I didn't leave. Remember I love you guys, the food is in the fridge._

_I hope you enjoyed your trip._

_With all my love, Bella_

I let the letter fall.

_She was gone._

I felt the blood pound in my head, the pain in my chest grew immensely it was like my life was sucked out of me. I wasn't going to see her again.

_It was all over._

I ran out of the front porch and I got in my car. I started driving. I didn't know where I was going to but I felt lonely and the pain hit me like a hard. I started crying and the tears blurred my vision. Everything was suddenly dark the light in my life was gone. I gripped the steering wheel as I tried to stop the tight pain in chest from coming out.

I got off the car as I made my way toward a bench in a park. As soon as I sat down I started cursing. A guy was not meant to cry. I started taking deep breath's and I put my head between my knees to control the buzzing in my head.

I felt someone rub my back softly a few seconds later. It was a little girl with brown ringlets across her forehead. She was an adorable cute little girl she looked around five. She pulled out a flower from her back. I took it slowly and I gave her a sad smile. I couldn't find myself to smile like I used too, like the smile Bella said she liked.

"Thank you." I whispered.

The little girl came forward and she sat on my lap. I was surprised and shocked.

"Don't worry are you sad because your mommy isn't here?" She asked.

"No, I'm sad because the love of my life left." She looked confused her eyebrows were scrunched up just like Bella did when she was confused. I breathed in to prevent me from crying out in pain.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's a person you can't live without." I whispered.

"Why can't you live without her?"

"Because she's the only person that keeps me alive."

"But why did she leave if you love her?"

"Because she didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell her?" She asked.

"I was a coward I couldn't ask her."

"Oh don't worry sir you'll find her again."

At that moment I felt hope rise in my chest. I believed her those words. Those words made me hope again. I was believing and that made me feel better but it didn't ease the pain. I remembered I had a loli-pop and I took it out of my pocket and I handed it to her.

"Here take it... you helped me a lot today."

She grinned and she took the loli-pop before running off to the play ground.

I had no meaning without her but I just hoped that I would find her again... someday.


	7. One More Chance

_**One more Chance**_

**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

* * *

**Edward POV**:)

I know that hate is a strong word and that is the only thing I feel toward myself, hate.

For the past few years I did all I could to forget her…

But the wound inside of me still felt fresh. Nothing I did could stitch it up and ease what I felt inside.

I looked out my window I realized that I was alone. Another year of loneliness. Every Christmas was spent alone. I managed to block every one out. Emmett and Jasper had their own life's. Emmett had a girlfriend and so did Jasper. I looked down I saw couples walking down the street's hand in hand I saw how happy they looked and I wanted that, but I knew it wasn't possible for me. The day was beautiful for a Christmas eve there was a bit of snow and the trees were decorated with beautiful Christmas lights. New York was beautiful but I couldn't enjoy it. I backed away from the window and I opened my laptop instead. I was checking my emails when I saw that I had a message from Jasper so I opened it

_Edward I know you're hurting but you're my brother I want you to be here when I propose to Alice._

_I want you to be my best man. Please come over to Forks. I plan on proposing Christmas day. No one besides you and one of Alice's friends is invited. I really want you to come but if you don't I'll understand. Love you pal._

_-Jasper_

I closed my laptop and I stared at the ceiling. Was I finally ready to be with me friends again? I couldn't help but remember how Jasper was always there for me when I needed him. Especially When my mom was in coma. He was always there. Why couldn't I also be there for him?

Had my selfishness grown that big that I couldn't even care for my best friend? I wanted to go with Jasper I knew he deserved it but I couldn't, could I? I stood up and I waked out my apartment.I walked out I realized that I forgot my gloves. It was chilly outside. I stuck my hands in pockets as I walked around the corner. I didn't know where I was walking to, but I knew that I had to think. Jasper was going to propose tomorrow and the only thing he wanted was from me to be there. Why was it so hard to go to that airport and catch a plane?

Jasper was my friend it wasn't his fault that I blocked him out. I wanted to be there and I had to be there. I stopped in front of a store. It looked like an antique store. I suddenly remembered that Jasper always liked my Family crescent. I looked down at my wrist, Jasper would like that.

I went in the store and I looked at some things they might have that would fit Jasper. I decided to get him one like mine. I went to the clerk and he told me that if it was rushed order that it would cost a bit more but I didn't care Jasper deserved the best after I gave him the cold shoulder for six years.

I left the store and I ran to my apartment to pack what I could. The guy said that he could design it but in about 3 hours. It was eight in the morning so I had to book a flight by 11:30am. I called my office and I told them that I would leave for a week. They didn't mind they said that I could even take longer. I left everything organized and I just waited till the clock struck eleven so that I could pick up jasper's present.

While I waited I wondered what Bella was doing. I knew she would be happy she seemed like a Christmas person, and then the jealousy filled me in.

Six years passed she was probably with her boyfriend. He was probably hugging her and kissing her soft lips. I wanted to find her and take her away, but I knew that I couldn't do any of that. I had to forget but I couldn't. I turned on the television and then off as they began to speak of a new author and some books called Lost.

I made my way out with a small suitcase. I would be gone for awhile I wanted to make sure that my apartment was okay so I went to my neighbors apartment, Claire. She's a great lady, her husband died not that long ago, she had a daughter but she was away in California studying.

I went to her door and I knocked. I heard shuffling but I wasn't sure in what she was doing.

"Hey Dear." Mrs. Claire said as she opened the door.

"Ms. Claire."I nodded.

"Well, what brings you to my humble home today, Edward."

"I actually need a favor." I replied.

Her blue eyes were curious, "Whatever you need."

"Well, as you can see I'm going away for the week and I just can't leave my apartment and stuff unattended."

She suddenly grinned liked she knew something, "Does it happen to be that you're worried about your Volvo."

I was shocked... how did she know I couldn't leave my car?

"It's fine have fun dear. But with one condition."

"What Condition?" I asked.

"Can you finally date a girl dear. Your young with a life ahead of you, I'm sure that you don't like being alone you deserve to be with a girl."

I instantly felt lonely, I knew she was right but no girl caught my attention. Only Bella ever did.

"I'll try Mrs. Claire."

"Okay Edward, but remember wear protection." She winked.

"Mrs. Claire! I don't intend on-"

"Shh."She cut me off, "I was only kidding around."

I handed her my keys and I kissed her cheek before I walked away.

I hailed a taxi and along the way I picked up Jasper's present.

* * *

When I heard my flight being called I ran out and I got in the plane. As I sat down in the soft seats I took out my i-pod and I looked out the window. I was going home.

While I was sitting down scenes of my arrival fill my mind. Would Jasper hug me or punch me for ditching him. Would his fiancée accept me? Would it just be awkward?

I would arrive at Tacoma in about 2 hours. And the drive from there would be around another 2 hours. I had booked a suite for the night at the Olympic Suites In. that was the only place that looked decent enough.

While I was on the plane I was falling asleep but then I remembered something. I remembered not that long ago when I was speaking to Mrs. Claire she was telling me things. She said that life had many twists and turns and when you least know it Life gives you one more chance...


	8. perspective

Perspective

**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

* * *

I had finally arrived at Forks, and as I drove down the road I realized why Jasper decided to stay here. Everything was green, cold, but yet calming. It was so different, from Phoenix and New York.

I wanted to call Jasper and tell him that I would be at his home but I wanted to surprise him.

That night i sat outside in the balcony to think, I understood that everything I had done by shielding my family away was stupid. They didn't deserve that. When Bella left my life changed completely because I had fallen in love with her. The pain in my chest was there but it was bearable enough long after. I was able to work and accomplish so much on life, but I think that the I owed it to pain. I did so much to get it off my chest. I now knew that it was a part of me and I had to deal with it. I couldn't sit down and cry, the only times I cried were for my mother and the night Bella left.

But now that I looked at the wilderness and everything in my surroundings I knew that I had to ask my family for forgiveness. Yet they deserved more.

I wanted to call but the difference in time probably meant that they were asleep and I didn't want to bother.

I went back into the room when the air started to get really cold. I felt lonely but I knew that I deserved it because everything I ever did effected the outcome of my life, my outcome was to be alone...

* * *

_**next chapter sneak peek...**_

_I stood outside the door and I didn't know if I could handle it. I had abandoned my best friend. _

_I was almost going to knock when someone pulled the door opened and I was very shocked to see what I saw…_


	9. Finally Home

_**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**_

_**Edward POV **_

I couldn't handle it, it was disgusting. Jasper was all over a girl. I cleared my throat to catch their attention and when they did. They instantly pulled apart and looked up at me wide eyed. They were both shocked. She looked confused, while Jasper was surprised.

"Hey Jasper." I said awkwardly. He walked forward and just looked at me. I stared back. Thoughts were running around in my head. _What would he do? _I thought to myself.

I expected hugging, kissing, and maybe even a lame joke.

What I wasn't expecting was for him to walk forward and punch me on the Jaw. I don't know what I wanted but more like a 'hey Edward' would've been just fine and better.

I groaned when the pain shot through my jaw, _since_ _when did Jasper hit so hard ?_

"Sorry Edward but you deserved it." he said before he hugged me.

"And I thought I was the one with the mood swings." I mumbled as he let me go.

"Sorry Edward but did you know how worried I was all these years!"

"Don't be such a drama queen Jasper." I looked at his face he looked older and his blond hair was much more curlier but he still had the same bright blue eyes. He even looked a bit more built. I wondered if I looked any older to him.

"Right… now I'm the one going overboard, says the one who left without a word right after graduation." Jasper replied sarcastically.

"Jasper I had too and I'm sorry but I just couldn't handle it but now I'm here."

He suddenly grinned and it felt good to be back.

"So who's the lucky girl."

Then his eyes went all soft looking and a big smile spread across his face. He stepped back and he wound his arm around the girl. I looked to see her reaction and she had the same look as he did. They were truly in love.

"Edward... man this is Alice the love of my life." I stepped closer and I shook her hand.

"Alice this is the famous Edward, my brother." Jasper said.

"Nice to meet ya Alice, now that I remember you look like someone Jasper described a few years back." I replied.

She looked shocked, and I was certain this was the girl from the portrait except that she was lovelier in person. She did exist just like Bella did.

"Really?" She asked as she stepped closer toward me. Urging me to answer.

"Ya you know Jasper was crazy-"

"And Edward must be very tired from his flight, why don't you come in." Jasper interrupted.

I looked up suspiciously, why didn't he tell her about his dream and about how much he wanted to find her?

As I walked in I looked at the houses surroundings. It was very elegant and clearly huge. It was like another mansion, but a smaller version.

"So Edward is there anything you want to drink, or eat?" Alice asked.

"No thank you I ate before I came here."

"Oh it's no problem would you like to stay with us?" She asked cheerfully.

"I don't want to be of inconvenience"

"Don't worry about it here let me take you to the guest room."

I looked at Jasper questioningly, she didn't even know me yet... she wanted me to stay. Jasper looked back with a "just listen to her look."

"Alice, honey maybe Edward is a bit disturbed because he doesn't know you yet. Why don't we get ready for later instead?"

She laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle softly at her laughter.

"You're right Jazz, sorry Edward I just always get carried away."

"No problemo."

"Well, Edward would you like to talk about stuff." She said excitedly.

"Sure." I shrugged unsure at what she was getting at.

We sat down in their living room and I couldn't help but look at a painting it was of Alice and another girl. The other girl looked like Bella, but I couldn't tell because the focus was on Alice and the other girl was far away.

"So Edward what do you do for a living?" Alice asked as she started to bounce on her seat.

"Well, I uh-I'm a Doctor." I stuttered nervously._ why was she asking?_

Everything was quite until Jasper started choking on his drink. Alice ran to his side and she quickly pounded his back.

"Jazz, are you alright."

"Yes Alice I am. I was just surprised."

"Surprised?" She asked.

"Yes it's just that Edward always wanted to be a musician."

She looked up at me with a knowing look.

"You know Edward I have a friend that always wanted a husband as a musician and she has a thing for doctors."

"Oh nice knowing." I replied uncomfortably.

"She's an author. She's supposed to be here today but... she couldn't make it." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Okay?" Why was she telling me? It wasn't like I cared.

"She's really beautiful too, she's only dated a few times. She gave up a while back." She sighed.

"Jasper hasn't even met her, yet it's unbelievable. When he saw a few pictures of her I mean he was even shocked, especially when I said her name." She kept on rambling but my mind was elsewhere.

Why would Jasper be shocked to see or hear a name. He looked calm and composed but I knew how to read his face. He was hiding something."Oh really Alice what's her name?" I asked.

"Be-"

"Alice please I'm sure that Edward doesn't want to know about that right now." Jasper said cautiously.

_Was she going to say Bella?_

"No I don't mind Alice keep speaking please." I urged her as I tried to smile charmingly.

"You see Jasper! He doesn't mind and what's wrong about talking about her?" Alice asked.

He looked sternly at Alice, "Alice because Brenda," He emphasized the name. "Wouldn't like you talking about her to other people."

A few seconds passed before Alice looked at me again.

"Oh right Brenda." She stuttered.

This was really suspicious, she looked like she didn't believe it herself.

"Oh I need to get everything ready for when everyone arrives, Jazz."

"Sure go ahead." He smiled.

She left us alone and I really wanted answers.

"Jasper why didn't you tell her that the girl from your dream was her?"

He looked at me patiently but he had the look I knew that meant he was trying to calm down, "Because Edward what would she think of me that I was some obsessive stalker."

"I'm sure that she wouldn't Jasper she really loves you. You should tell her."

"Why do you want me to tell her now? You didn't believe me when I told you back then."

"Maybe because I didn't believe in love."

"Edward but you had that dream also and you didn't believe it. What ...did you meet the girl?"

"Yes I actually did." I replied.

"Right." He huffed in disbelief.

"What's her name?" He asked anyway.

"The girl from my dream was Bella, Jasper. when I saw her I knew it was her and that you were right."

"Really?" He looked happy about it but deep in his eyes something was there. He was just distracting me.

"Jasper you know I can read your face clearly, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing Edward."

"Right." i taunted.

"No seriously." He replied defensively. But too defensively. I didn't believe him one bit.

"Okay whatever." I replied.

"So you're going to drop the bomb today." I said to change the subject.

"Yes I am." Jasper replied.

"So where'd you meet her?"

"I met her at the mall-"

"The mall." I scoffed. That was nice, who knew true love would be found at the mall.

"Yes Edward at the mall two years after graduation."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yes it was , I accidentally dropped my coffee on her outfit."

"Typical." I snorted.

"Hey man don't make fun of me. It was the best thing I ever did."

"Ya I can see how much you love her."

"I love her she's the most important thing to me ever." He replied with a clearly indescribable feeling I never saw in his eyes before.

"So Edward why are you doctor? I remember clearly that you started writing music senior year and before that you played the piano all the time."

"I know Jasper but I lost it and I just wanted to help people. So I followed my father footsteps." I shrugged I really never thought my switch was that huge. Music filled me but so did helping those in need.

"Speaking of them have you called them. They've always been worried about you."

"I tried yesterday but there wasn't any phone service at the motel and I have called from time to time."

"You know Auntie Esme has been worried sick and so has Carlisle."

"I know I'll call them today but later. I was planning on visiting before my break was over."

"How long are you away from work."

"A week, but they said I could last longer if I wanted to."

"Oh." He looked down sadly. Was there something wrong in what I had said?

"What's wrong Jazz."

"It's just that I haven't seen you in six years, and you're only going to be here for a few days and I honestly missed you."

"I missed you too Jasper, I'm just truly sorry that I was gone. I don't know what I was thinking I always wanted to go back but I never did. I never could because it was just a reminder of my mistake."

"That she left?" He asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"But Edward that wasn't you're fault. She left because she had too. Besides have faith you don't know if you'll see her it might be when you least expect it."

"It sounds like you know something." I said suspiciously. that same look was back in his eyes.

"Yes I know that the world is small despite it's size. I can assure you that you'll see her one day."

"I hope so Jasper." I replied as I shrugged off the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you going to stay over here, I mean it wouldn't bother Alice or myself but I think it'd be great if you spent here the night. Or as long as you stayed."

"Sure Jasper, if it makes you happy... but I need to go get my things ready."

"Do you need any help?"

"No it's just one suitcase and my laptop. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright Edward."

"Tell Alice I'll be back soon. She's really charming you made a good choice."

"I know right she's unbelievable."

"Guess so." I mumbled.

"What do you mean you guess so?" He asked a bit mad.

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way it's just that I have eyes for no one else but Bella. But Yes Alice is really good for you. She's apparently the opposite of what you are. She's positive, energetic, and a really fun person as I can see."

"Right... does that mean that I'm boring?"

"No." I chuckled. "it just means that you're good for each other. You can calm her down when she goes over board and she can lead to much more fun stuff. See you guys are made for each other." I replied.

"I know…" He sighed happily.

* * *

On my way back to Jasper's I stopped by for flowers. The least I could do was get her flowers. Alice was incredibly nice and welcoming.

I was beginning to feel somewhat nervous when I saw two cars on the driveway instead of one. _Was there visit?_

"Alice!" I called out as soon as I walked in.

"Yes!" She bellowed.

"Here Alice. These are for you. I wanted to give you something with beauty, like you." I grinned.

"How did you know that they're my favorite?" She asked as she took the sunflowers from my grasp.

"I didn't they just suited your awesome personality." I winked.

"Thanks Cullen I feel really special now." She blushed slightly.

"You're blushing." I smirked as I remembered Bella's. _Bella was always so pretty. _I thought to myself.

"Hey stop making my Alice blush Edward, that's for me to see. Not you." Jasper cut in as he put his arm around her waist.

"Protective much." I muttered.

"It's all Bella's fault!" She giggled. Bella?

She stopped giggling and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Edward I meant Brenda."

"Oh." _Cullen you're imagining things now. Calm the fuck down._

"Want me to lead you to your room Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." I replied.

Before I went up the stairs I wanted to get a closer look at the picture I saw earlier but it was gone, in place was a picture of the forest.

"Jasper wasn't there another picture?" I asked.

"What?" He looked at me bewildered.

"That wasn't there before it was another picture." I pointed out.

"Alice gave it to her mom when she stopped by awhile ago." he shrugged as he continued to ignore my eyes.

"Okay." I muttered.

He led me up into a nice room. The windows were huge and it was all glass you could literally feel like you where in the forest not the room.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I do it's really cool."

"I know if you go straight to that door." he pointed out, "there's a piano for you." I felt my self swallow hard._ A piano for me?_

"Edward I decided that if you came I wanted to give you something to make you feel at home. Besides it's Christmas so you can't say no." He gave me his evil face and I knew he didn't want me to argue.

"Thank Jasper." I finally mumbled. I honestly didn't want to argue when he had that look. I was too tired.

"You're Welcome."

He started making his way out when I called him.

"Jasper don't go I have something for you." I reached into my pocket and I pulled out the newly wrapped box I got on the way. I walked forward and I handed it in his open hands.

"Take it Jasper. Don't open it here I know it's not as much. But I felt that I had to give you this, because you're my family."

He looked at me questioningly before he looked down to the present in his hands.

"Thanks Edward." He said as he closed the door behind him.

I finally looked closely at my surrounding. The room was beautiful, I did feel at home. I went to open the brown door that Jasper pointed to, and there was a grand piano.

It was black and very shiny. I went and I sat down in the bench_ it was very comfortable._ I sat down and I started playing. My fingers glided at their own accord and I couldn't help but close my eyes. I hadn't played in so long and at that instant I was very relaxed. I missed my music. When I least knew it I realized that my fingers started playing another song. The song I had composed for Bella when she left…(Moonlight Solo by Yiruma)

The song reminded everything about her clearly. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, the song was just her. I was almost ending my song but I heard someone sniffling.

I stopped playing abruptly and I looked at my surroundings. The door was closed nothing was in the room except for the piano and a speaker. When I looked at it was closely it was those speakers they used to listen to babies the baby monitors.

_ Jasper and Alice were listening to me play!_

I just sat there and I stared at the piano. I heard mumbling for a while and then I didn't hear anything. I left the room and I made my way downstairs it was too silent considering Alice lived here I was about to go to the kitchen but I suddenly felt two arms around me. I turned around to see my mom smiling at me happily.

"Mom?" I said dumbly, I felt stupid but what was my mom doing here? _Was I going crazy? Oh no!_

"Yes Edward dear I missed you!" I hugged her back and I kissed the top of her head. So I was still healthy mentally.

"Oh so you aren't going to give your old dad a hug." I turned around to the sound of my father's voice. I missed them a lot. I stood back and I looked at both of my parents. they still looked young or could I even say better. They looked like they never aged. My mom stood there watching me with a glow around her face she looked ecstatic, as she stood there she looked graceful and beautiful. My father looked young and relaxed he didn't look any different.

"So how'd you guys make it here?" I asked.

"Well, Alice invited us over and Jasper informed us that he had invited you but that he wasn't sure if you were going to make, but I had to take the chance to see my son." My mom replied.

_I started smiling could this day get any better?_

A knock interrupted our conversation but I continued on anyway. After hugging my parents there he was. The ugliest man ever. Emmett.

"Hey Edward no time no see." He grinned.

"I know right." I said as I punched his unbelievable bigger arms._ How does this happen? _

"So did you find you're Bella chick?" He laughed as he pulled me down on the coach.

"What?" I wanted to silence him but he kept on rambling. I certainly didn't want this to come up right now.

"You know you're high school love Eddie Man." He added.

"What girl." My dad asked as he leaned forward.

"Nothing." I mumbled embarrassed. _Damn Emmett and his big mouth. _

"Edward honey you can tell us anything." My mom added as she stood next to my dad.

"NO mom it's nothing. That was the past and Emmett shut up." I glared.

"I see you still got those mood swings, dude." Emmett grinned as he chugged down a cup of chocolate.

"I don't have any." I pouted.

"Yes you do and if you don't then you just have a personality disorder."

"Right." I just crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"Sooo... I can see that you got more muscular you know the ladies are gonna get crazy-"

"Emmett please." My mother looked at him sternly, "No ladies are going to be following him his a child-"

"Mom." I interrupted, "Please not here I'm 23 I think I know what to expect."

"But Edward you're my baby-"

"Honey." My dad interrupted, "I think Edward is a big boy we should be proud of him. Especially if he attracts the girls."

I gave my dad a grateful glance he was always helpful, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"So…" Alice began, "Who wants to start eating."

"Wait!" Emmett shouted as we started walking toward the dining room.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We need to wait for my fiancé!" He shouted.

"Fiancé?" I could feel every pair of eyes on face.

Emmett was engaged... I never thought I would hear the day especially because of that Rose cheerleader he was in love with.

"Yes Edward unlike you, I'm getting married and you won't guess who." Emmett said eagerly. He began to clap dramatically and I sighed at his antics. _This guy. _

"Wait let me guess Rosalie Hale," I said sarcastically as I pulled my chair out.

"How did you know man!" Emmett said astonished as he hit my back.

I winced slightly before remembering what he just said.

"You're getting married to Rosalie!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Edward. I'm not lying I'm getting married to Rose."

"Did someone call me."

I turned around to the sound of the voice and there in high heels and a fancy outfit was Rosalie Hale.

"No I was just telling Edward that we're engaged." Emmett said as he hugged her to him.

She pushed him off slightly before looking at me. She extended her hand and I looked at her icy blue unsure of whether it was some sort of joke.

"Sorry I didn't say hi Edward, nice seeing you again." I shook her hand but I was still dazed. _What the hell!_

We all went to the dining room and sat down. I heard my mom complimenting Alice. My dad and Jasper seemed to be catching up on stuff, while Emmett and Rosalie were whispering and giggling. I just sat there and I stared at an empty seat. _Well this has been a day of surprises._ I thought as I ate my food.

"So everyone." Alice said out loud to get our attention. " I wanted to thank you all for coming and I'm so happy to finally meet the famous ladies man, Edward!" I gasped in shock. _Ladies Man? _

I eyed Jasper as he just chuckled with Emmett. When they saw me looking they high-fived._ Damn those two and their pranks._

"After hearing about him endlessly. I finally have the pleasure to say I met him and he's not as bad as I thought. So Edward welcome!" Alice exclaimed as she smiled my way.

I looked away from Jasper and Emmett and smiled at Alice. _I would get them later. _

"Thank you." I said reverently and I really meant it. I wasn't alone another year I was finally home…


	10. Another Chance

_**AN:**  
_

_******-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**_

_Song **All Yours** 4 this chapter so you can listen while you read…_

* * *

**Another Chance**

During our dinner we talked and laughed about old times. We made fun of Emmett and Jasper over and over and then it went back to me.

Before my parents left Jasper proposed. Alice was crying and hysterical the whole time. I still don't know how she managed to say yes.

My parents seemed content the whole time, happy especially my dad. He loved that I was working in a hospital.

Emmett's job was good. He was on high demand for houses in Phoenix. Rosalie built cars, Alice designed, and Jasper was a damn psychiatrist. He was a shrink! I still couldn't get over that. _Why wasn't he teacher! _I shouted in my head when I realized he kept looking over me.

We all talked and watched movies until Emmett and Rosalie left. I tiredly walked up the stairs ignoring Alice's phone ring.

"Oh no." Alice suddenly moaned. That stopped me dead on tracks. _What happened? _

"What happened Sweetie?" Jasper asked panicked. I quickly made my way back to look over Alice. She looked fine. The only thing that would worry me would be her pale face.

"It's Bel- Brenda." She muttered. She held the phone to her chest tightly and her eyes were wide.

"What about Brenda?" Jasper asked as he tried un-clench her hands from her phone.

"She said that she's here she wanted to surprise us but her rental car wasn't at the airport and she didn't know who to call." She said as she finally smiled. I even found myself sighing in relief. She reacted as if something bad had happened.

"Oh it's fine Edward and I will go." Jasper waved off as he pulled me with him.

"Who said I wanted to go?" I replied sarcastically. I pulled my arm from his grip and walked toward his car.

"you're going Edward." Jasper replied sternly.

"I know can't you take a joke?" I said as I sat in.

"I don't think you're in any position of joking with me Cullen. I don't know if you're serious or not." Jasper said as he drove off.

"I'll let this go for now." I warned.

After a few minutes of silence Jasper's phone began to vibrate.

"Want me to look?" I asked.

"Sure. Knock yourself out. But just beware that Alice sometimes sends me inappropriate stuff."

"What?" I looked at his blushing face and I quickly threw his phone back at him. _Eww._

_"_Oh never mind it's safe. Edward please read it." He chuckled as he threw back at me.

I just stared at the phone. _Was it honestly safe?_

_"_Edward just read it." He urged.

"That makes me not want to read it you know." I muttered as searched through his inbox.

"Edward I wouldn't share some thing Alice send, but this message is highly normal. It's more for you than me actually."

"Really?"

"Yes read it now or forever hold the curiosity." He muttered.

"I'm not curious." I said as I tapped the message.

"Sure you aren't." He muttered as he put up the radio.

_**Hey Jasper tell Edward that he better fall in love with B. **_

_**He just has to leave his player ways behind! Hehe. **_

I sighed in disbelief, _What did Jasper and Emmett tell her?_

"Hey Jasper. I will get you guys back. I swear on it." I snarled as I threw his phone on his lap.

* * *

Starbucks seemed really appealing at this moment. Jasper told me to sit still on a bench while he looked for that girl, but honestly caffeine sounded really good at this moment. I was very tired. _I deserve it. _I argued in my head.

_Jasper said to wait Edward! _I argued back. I sighed after a few moments my decision was made. Caffeine it was!

As I quickly walked though a crowd of people I bummed into somebody. I could have continued walked but I felt weird as I came in contact with the person. _What was that feeling? _

I felt warmth. It was a warm feeling. I put my hand on my chest and the wetness of coffee took me away from my daze. _Damn it. _

I looked away from my shirt to the person and there she was.

I knew I was dreaming... I must have been dreaming because she was in front of me.

I looked up into her eyes, despite that she looked older and more beautiful her eyes were the best features. I couldn't help but stare and she just stared back at me. It was like the world didn't exist, I just drowned in the softness of her eyes. Her scent enveloped me around her and I couldn't move. I wanted to speak I wanted to say something but I couldn't say anything I wanted to whisper out her name and hold her in my arms but I couldn't. It was overwhelming.

"Edward." She whispered finally.

I was astounded...she remembered my name! I wanted to scream out in joy she was here it wasn't a dream.

"You remember." I whispered back.

"Of course, who wouldn't remember you Cullen. You were Mr. popularity a hear breaker if I may add.

"I wasn't a heart breaker." I said.

"Okay whatever you say Mr. Swave." She replied back. Bella certainly looked much more confident than before and I admired that. Even though the Bella back in high school was shy this Bella really shocked me. She just got more beautiful by the minute.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I changed the conversation. _Yes Cullen good job! Find out where she's staying and follow her..._

"Well, I'm actually waiting for a friend to pick me up." My thoughts came back to reality. _Her boyfriend. _

"Would you mind if I waited here with you." I managed to ask.

"Uh-no actually he just texted me. He said I should go meet him."

I stayed silent. What could I say?

"Well, good-bye Edward." She said. After she looked like she didn't know what to do, she looked undecided. Then she finally walked up to me and she gave me a hug, her cheeks started to redden.

I wanted to reach out and touch her but I couldn't move I froze. My mind was screaming at me to grab her and make a run for it. I knew she wouldn't like it she didn't even know I was in love with her so I just stood there as I saw her go. Then and Old conversation with Mrs. Claire came across my mind.

"_Edward remember that you deserve to live… if life gives you another opportunity just take it. I regret so many things in my life."_

"_But what If I'm Scared, what if I don't know what to do.?"_

"_Life is something you need to take risks in you can't always be in a shell, what's the fun in that." She laughed._

"_Ya I guess so." I chuckled._

I couldn't let her slip through my fingers again. I knew I couldn't just blurt out that I loved her but she had to know that I cared for her. I started running through the crowds of people trying to find her. I started searching I had probably ran around the airport 3 times and I still couldn't find her.

_Stupid! You could have asked for her number at least! That would have been fine. You wouldn't have overstepped your boundaries! _

My phone brought me out from my stupor. It was Jasper.

**_Ed, man she's here hurry up we gotta go Alice is waiting for us. _**

**_We are in the front doors waiting in the car…_**

I felt defeated as I made my way out the doors. I let her go, just like that.

I was a few feet away from the car when I heard people whispering and laughing. I saw to figures and they were both speaking and leaning against the car.

"Finally Edward. Bella here is tired of waiting for you." Jasper yelled.

"Ya Edward hurry we got to go see Alice." She added as she waved me forward.

I froze...everything made sense now.

That was why Jasper was all mysterious. They knew Bella! They didn't tell me. Jasper knew I was crazy for her and he lied to me. Alice probably knew and Emmett.

I started walking toward the car I wanted to be rude but Bella didn't deserve that Jasper did.

"Bella I didn't know that you were Alice's friend." I said.

"I know such a small world I didn't know you knew them either. When I got here Jasper told me that we were waiting for you. I was just shocked." That proved my point.

I wanted to be mad, I wanted to hit Jasper, but I was overwhelmed by the joy that surged through my body. She would be sleeping in the same house, I would have time to get to know her more. I was grateful even though Jasper didn't tell me the truth. I would have another chance to make it right.

I pulled the door open for her to get in and her rosy cheeks made my heart flutter. _I take it she likes gentleman's. _

_Thank you mom! _I shouted in my head.

"You look beautiful when you blush." I added.

"Thanks." She mumbled. _Now is your chance Edward make her fall for you._

* * *

As soon as the care stopped I found myself opening the door for her again. She stepped out, but instead of looking at me she looked away. _Bella look at me._

"Edward stop staring at Bella help me with her luggage." Jasper said as he pulled out a small bag.

I glared and followed him. I hoped Bella thought he was joking.

"You aren't staying long Bella?" I asked. It was only the bag and a small suitcase.

"No I can't." She mumbled as she still looked away from me. _Was she trying to avoid me? _

"How long are you saying?" I tried to sound curious, but I actually felt pretty desperate.

"Well about two days. I have to go to some conferences.." I felt shaky as I looked at her figure in front of me. _Only two days?_

"Oh." was the only thing my mind could muster up to say.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she ran out of the house. Bella opened her arms and Alice clutched Bella as if she was her life save.

"I missed you Bella!" She squealed as she jumped up and down.

"I did too Alice, you don't know how hard it is to get an outfit without you." I heard Bella say.

Alice stepped back and analyzed Bella, "Well." She paused as she put her finger on her lip. "You seem to have managed well, except for that stain." Alice said accusingly.

Bella looked embarrassed and she simply ran her fingers over her stain.

"Well-"

"It was all my fault." I interrupted.

They were all staring at me waiting for me to continue. Jasper was the one that looked confused.

"I crashed... well she spilled her coffee on herself when I bummed into her."

"No actually I wasn't looking and I tripped into Edward." Bella said clearly embarrassed.

Alice started giggling and Jasper started laughing along.

"Guess people never change." Alice said between her laughter.

Bella started blushing and I just stared like a stupid dork.

"Well Bella lets take you to you're room." Jasper said as he began to guide her toward the door.

I found myself staring. Blue was her color. I wanted to stop staring at her but I couldn't every time she looked at me I smiled crookedly. She blushed every time. So I simply couldn't stop. I loved that I caused that reaction in her.

* * *

The whole morning we talked and laughed and we had a few drinks. Alice got tipsy so Jasper decided that it was time for bed. I stayed down and so did Bella. I wanted to start a conversation but I didn't know how to begin.

She sat down on the couch with her legs underneath her dress. Her dress complemented her cream skin, she was driving me crazy. Her dress was modest but she somehow made it look very attractive. Her hair was below her shoulders now. It wasn't long but she looked gorgeous anyway. It brought out her eyes more somehow. She looked more confident, strong, and beautiful.

"You cut your hair." I commented. She looked up dazed.

_Did I do something wrong? _

"Oh ya I decided that my long hair was really boring and I decided to go for something new." She mumbled uneasily.

"You're long hair wasn't boring I loved it, but this new look does make you look nice." She still had the dazed expression across her face. _Nice,_ was I kidding myself. Was that the best word I could come up with. I just wanted to slap myself. She looked better than nice.

"You look a lot different also." She added.

"I do?" I replied confused. I hadn't done much or anything for the matter. Besides haircuts, dentist appointments, and such.

"Yup you look older." She giggled.

"Thank you." I chuckled, "I was going for the George Clooney look." I joked. _Clooney... Really? _

"Interesting." She mumbled as she sipped her wine.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"I think George Clooney has nothing on you." She replied as she looked into my eyes. This time I felt dazed was she flirting with me?

"I'm so sorry Edward I don't know what I'm saying it must be the drinks." She replied as she put her cup down.

"No it's fine Bella it's not an every day thing that I get complemented by a beautiful lady." I winked.

Her blush became more prominent and that only made her look more delicate and astounding.

"I-I- well go-od night Edward." She stuttered as she made her way up the stairs..

I just sat there dumb folded as I stared after her.


	11. whom isn't me

**_AN: SPECIAL THANKS-Peaceful Dragon Rose, Rosalinda Blake, Twilightadtdict, and ahlieluvstwiligh_**

**_(_****_not edited b/c I don't have a Beta so I try my best)_**

**_NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED_**

**_-WHOM ISN'T ME-_**

* * *

Edward POV

I always wanted to see Bella again but I figured that if I saw her again maybe the feelings I thought I had wouldn't be there and it would be like I was free again. I actually wanted it to go away bearing those feelings for so long made me weaker and I knew it.

When I saw her it was like those raging hormones I had in my teenage years had finally come back. My heart ached for her, my arms yearned to hold her, and I just couldn't handle it.

I wanted to approach Bella slowly like a normal person would but I just couldn't!

I took out my cell phone and I looked at the time. It was eight in the morning Bella and everyone else must have been up by now so I started walking back.

My insane part was telling me to run to the house and carry her away from everyone else and my sane part was telling me to invite her to dinner and to try to strike up a conversation first. Each side seemed sane enough to me, I didn't care. I honestly just wanted time with Bella. I knew that my chances with Bella were slim but I wanted to try. I didn't want to leave knowing that I didn't do anything for her, I couldn't let her slide away again.

When I reached the house a car was outside of Alice and Jasper's house. There was a nice, new, sleek Bentley. I didn't know who the car belonged to but it was sweet.

As I walked in I realized that something was off. It was all quiet. I thought Alice was gone for a second but she was sitting in the living room staring at the fireplace. Jasper was sitting next to her and he seemed to be trying to speak with her but she didn't seem to listen.

"Anything wrong guys." I asked.

Alice snapped her head back at me and Jasper looked relieved.

Alice looked troubled and worried. This seemed to be something that Alice never did because apparently Jasper was tense. He looked at all her movement's.

"Yes Edward something is wrong." She whispered. I walked up to them and I sat down so that she would know that she had my full attention.

"What is it? And Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"Because, Edward Bella is upstairs with her ex husband."

'Alice your kidding right." I snorted.

I hoped that she was playing around, the fury inside of me was growing the thoughts of Bella belonging to someone else plunged my mind. She was with someone else first that wasn't me.

"Sorry Edward.." She whispered as she looked away.

She wasn't lying to me. Bella belonged to someone else.

"it's fine Alice." I replied, "you have nothing to apologize for, it's not like I actually thought of anything between us."

_Yet I wished that it wasn't true…_

* * *

Three hours had passed three agonizing hours! I didn't know whether I wanted to pull my hair out, run upstairs and knock the door down, or just jump in through her window.

Bella and her ex hadn't been out of her room. Jasper left because he claimed that he couldn't handle my madness.

"Alice don't you think I should go upstairs and make sure that Bella is alright?"

"nonsense Edward you will stay here like the rest of us and just do nothing, this is between her and Jacob. So just sit down and stay put, because as much as I want to run upstairs and kill him I won't."

"So the guy has a name." I said sarcastically..

"Yes Edward his name is Jacob Black. As much as people love him I hate him, his a stupid idiotic jerk."

I just couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was starting to love Alice. .

"Very interesting." I murmured to myself.

"How'd they meet Alice?" I was curious even though I didn't want to hear it I wanted to know.

"Ugh I stupidly introduced them when he wanted to meet her, it was during high school before she moved. I didn't really like Jacob but I introduced them anyway and that's my regret. When they met they hit off. There was something about him that seemed a little off but I let it slide anyway because you should have seen the look on Bella's face Edward! for the first time in her life she looked excited. She was actually looking forward to meeting with Jacob. Her full face just lit up. She smiled so much and I never told her about how much I opposed their marriage." She said.

Bella smiling was something that made my mind hazy, the few times I saw her smile were one of the best times of my life. I hated him already…

"How long was she married?"

"She got married five years ago, but they got divorced a few months after."

I was shocked, "they didn't last."

"No Edward, I was actually happy that Bella ended their marriage, Jacob was always a…"

"Wait, Bella ended it! Why?"

She shook her head.

"Edward I actually don't know she didn't want to tell me about. When they ended Bella was a wreck she never replied my calls. I was worried but when I saw her again it was like nothing ever happened. Which was weird for Bella." She was deep in thought and so was I.

"Why is he here?"

"isn't obvious Edward he wants her back I don't know why but I'm sure it's all about his reputation."

"Then how come they're still talking Alice! It's been five years. We have to go with Bella."

"Edward you have to understand Bella is old enough to take care of herself and I know she won't go back with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward and don't try to hide it I just met you and I could tell you're interested in Bella." I was about to answer her honestly but then I heard a guy shouting and I assumed it was Jacob. I turned around and I saw him following Bella down the stairs. He was tall with big dark eyes that reflected nothing but coldness, his face was sharp, he looked like native, "Bella please give us another chance! I'm not leaving until you leave with me, you don't have to be here you can come back with me!"

Bella looked furious as she walked down she seemed to be ignoring him completely and I felt a bit of pride surge up.

"Jacob, get out now. I don't want to go back I explained why and I don't think we work. Jake I can't make you happy…" Her voice cracked at the end and I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Bella no, remember everything we had it just couldn't go away like that!-"

"Stop Jacob please do you realize how much this hurts, it's been five years Jake just let it go!" She turned and her eyes widened as she realized Alice and I were watching.

"I-Uh Alice." She stuttered as she looked away.

"Bella please do you want me to kick this mongrel out!" Alice seethed.

"No Alice Jacob was just leaving. Right." She looked as Jacob for the confirmation he just glared at us as he nodded.

" Bella but this conversation isn't over." He stated firmly as he walked out the front door.

Alice looked down at the ground and I heard her mumble something that sounded like _jackass._

When Jacob left Bella looked at Alice with panic stricken eyes, she didn't even glance at me as she ran toward Alice. I wanted to help her but I knew that it wasn't me whom she needed.

So I just started to walk silently out the door, before I closed it I could hear Bella's muffled cries.

At that instant an agonizing hole in chest grew inside of me, knowing something hurt Bella pained me.

I wanted to hold her and tell her I would all be fine but she didn't need me like I needed her...


	12. Help Me

_**AN: I updated sooner, thanks for the reviews! The more reviews I get the sooner I update.**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Peaceful Dragon Rose and ms. Aubrey Cullen**_

_**Also for everyone that added my story to story alerts and fav's and stuff.**_

_******-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**_

* * *

**-HELP ME-**

_Bella couldn't love because she loved him, Bella's broken because of him, and I couldn't be there for her because she didn't need me but him._

Those were the thoughts attacking my mind while I played the piano.

The banging on my door stopped my thinking instantly so I quickly walked toward the door and pulled it open.

What I didn't expect was Alice barging in she was saying so many things at once that I couldn't capture it all.

"Alice slow down, what?"

"Edward sorry to interrupt from playing but you but I need you to help me."

Had something happened to Bella, "Why what's wrong?"

"Bella's leaving!"

I thought about and I knew this would happen, "Alice she needs her space. We should let her go." I started walking back to my piano but what Alice said stopped me.

"But Edward I know there's more to Bella, she's hiding something. I can't let her go just like that." I turned around and I tried to see if she was playing games with me, but she wasn't.

" I know but Alice think about it she wasn't going to come anyway, yet she made it here for you. She made the effort for you because she loves you. I'm going to assume that because Jacob came and doesn't want to see him anymore she wasn't to leave…" When I said that the words seemed to make a good effect on Alice but not on me, something was wrong and I knew it wasn't just that she got divorced there was more to it. Alice was right but I couldn't let her pressure Bella into telling the truth.

When Alice and I walked, Bella was already downstairs waiting. She was sitting down on the couch and she looked really concentrated. She had put her hair up in a formal bun and pieces of hair fell across her delicate face, her eyes lost the spark I had seen in them the day before, they were red from crying and what freaked me out was the blankness in her eyes. She wasn't okay, Bella needed help.

Bella stood up unsure of herself as she walked toward us with her head down.

"Alice I need to go I have another conference." She said. She didn't meet Alice's eyes or mine when she said this, her mind seemed to be elsewhere. She looked like she had shut herself from any emotions because I knew what she felt when I saw into her eyes but now I didn't see anything her voice wasn't like before.

"I know Bella I understand Edward helped me understand." She replied.

It was only about a split second but a flicker of emotion appeared in her face, she looked up and she stared at my face. She looked like she was trying to read me but then she instantly looked away.

"Oh, okay Alice can you take me to the airport?" She asked.

"Su-."

"Actually," I interrupted, "I'm going to take you because Alice is waiting for Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." I gave Bella a quick smile and I could feel Alice's stare but I knew she would understand.

"Oh, Edward you don't have to bother I can call a taxi." She started.

Alice stepped in front of me and answered for me, "nonsense Bella Edward has to go get something for near the airport either way so it's fine Bella."

Bella didn't answer she just nodded her head and she went to retrieve her bags.

"Bella you can't leave without hugging you're sister right?" Alice said.

Bella walked back to Alice and she gave her a brief hug while I retrieved the bags.

When I started walking out Bella followed behind me.

"Bye Bella remember this is always your home!" Alice shouted from her doorsteps.

Bella just waved before getting in the car.

When I started driving I didn't want to bother Bella it was clear that she cared for him, and I didn't want to come up with anything so the ride was silent and quite….

When we reached the airport I carried Bella's bags and she just walked. I was worried for her.

Bella went inside and she just sat down so I sat down next to her.

"You don't have to get anything for Alice." She accused.

"Why would you say that?" I asked intrigued. How did she know.

She just shrugged her shoulders and she looked away. Something was definitely wrong with Bella she wasn't like this yesterday.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Everything's peachy." She replied.

"Bella look me in the eyes and tell me it's alright." I insisted. She didn't turn around to look at me she just stared at an airport sign.

So I stood up and I kneeled in front of her, I griped her face in between my hands and I tried to look into her eyes.

I also tried not to get distracted with the softness of her face, so I just waited until she looked at me.

So I asked again…

When I did Bella looked straight into my eyes, the walls she had put out seemed crumple to dust.

I saw the desperation, the sadness, her eyes screamed for help. So I just sat next her again and I pulled her into my arms. When I did she started to cry. I didn't know what else to do so I held her tight against me I didn't want to let her go, when she started crying I felt the hole again. It pained me too much. I started soothing her hair and I wanted to speak to her but I somehow I knew it would be worst so I just held her whilst she cried.

I didn't know how long I was sitting with her but then they announced Bella's plane. She started to stand up but I pulled her back down. I started removing the tears from her face while she just looked at me.

"Edward I need to go." She interrupted. Her eyes were red from crying again but I was glad that the coldness didn't reappear.

"I know." I whispered sadly.

I didn't want to let her go I didn't know if it would be the last time I would see her. It was so hard I had just found her.

I kissed her forehead softly and a tingling sensation arose on my lips.

Then Bella suddenly stepped back. I wanted to reach out for her to take her back with me to New York, but then she started to walk away. I was about to run and beg her to stay with me but At the end of the doors something seemed to make her stop, she turned around and she looked at me one last time before she disappeared in the crowds of people.

* * *

**Review please (: and I'll return the love**


	13. Click

**_CLICK_**

**__****-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

* * *

"_Edward I understand but come visit soon alright."_

Jasper and I had started to talk more after Bella left, I felt uncontrollable like I would just explode at any second because she wasn't here. I knew with Jasper being a shrink and all it would help me. So It did help me… but only a little. When I spoke to him I could let it all out, Jasper was always a good listener and his advice was also good.

"I know Jasper."

"Also Edward make sure that when you think of Bella focus on your work I know it isn't that rational because you're already a work freak but if it keeps your mind off Bella, like you said at all costs it might help you forget."

The few days after Bella left I decided to stay a bit longer. Eventually it got extended to a month. It was January now and I had to go back to work, Jasper helped me stay sane enough.

"Yes Jasper I know you've told me that for weeks." I waved off.

"Just making sure Edward." He grinned. His blue eyes seemed to be scrutinizing me and I felt little. It was kind of annoying, but I deserved it after all.

"I know and I think I might annoy the heck off of you now because I plan on calling you daily so that you can set me up right." I warned.

"Ya, ya sure Edward I don't mind, but Alice wanted you to go see her right now. She's in the living room don't ask me why but she just said it was an emergency." I hurriedly left his office and I walked downstairs and just as Jasper said she was waiting for me.

I sat down and I asked her what she needed. She simply propped down on the coach and she stared at me. _What was it with people just looking at me?_

"Alice you're scaring me, what is it?" I asked.

"Edward something isn't right. I can just sense it." Alice just looked at me with a panicked look but I was bewildered, "with Bella, I mean."

"Oh well I'm sure she's aright she's managed anything in her way for a long time she's very strong."

I couldn't let whatever Alice told me get in my head or I was going to turn into an overprotective fool.

"Ugh... I must be wrong then Edward, right?" She seemed to be trying to convince herself just like I was.

"Well actually Alice I am a little bit worried but we have to let her be."

"Alrighty then Edward never mind go back and finish packing while I pack some things Rosalie and Emmett sent you."

* * *

I was staring at my window and the wilderness really calmed I didn't know when I was going to come back but I really wanted to soon.

I rolled my suitcase downstairs and I went back up to get the other but when I came back down it was gone. I started to look for it but when I couldn't find it. I felt irritated.

"Emmett give me back my suitcase!" I yelled as I tapped my foot on the ground.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked as he came out from the closet. Suitcase in hand.

"you're the only one that still acts like a kid Emmett." I said as I pulled my suitcase from his grasp.

" I'm the only that has fun around here! Because someone named Edward is a little too cranky. Well always cranky.

" Ha Ha Ha." I said sarcastically.

"Never mind that Edward I'm going to miss you just as always." He pulled me into one of his bear hugs and I just pushed him away. I hated that.

"Sorry Eddie boy I forgot you hated it." He grinned as he paced around me.

"Right."

"So you're going to New York forever." Emmett sighed.

"If you mean leaving and not coming back to visit, never I really like it here." I commented.

"Who would've thought that you and Bella have more than music in common." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind Edward but make sure to come back home to Arizona and even here. Even if it rains all day." He grinned as he patted my back.

"Emmett I will." I promised.

"But this time also answer my phone calls." He jabbed his finger on my chest and I glared as I pushed his hand away.

"Whatever you want Emmett just don't poke me again."

"Fine! Hey I almost forgot," He said as he pulled a small thin box from his jacket.

"Here take it Edward, it's a Christmas present."

And that was the point that I felt like a total loser.

"Thanks Emmett." I couldn't keep the smile off my face because Emmett was smiling way too much.

"Don't open it until you get back to New York!" He said excitedly. When he smiled he looked so much like when we were kids, his dimples were just something that you could never forget.

"Edward!" Alice called from behind us. We turned around and she was caring a dark bag in her hands, she ran up to me and she gave it to me.

"Here Edward its from everyone!" Jasper came and stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Rosalie also came in and she stood next to Emmett. She gave me a quick smile and I felt somehow happy.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you."

"Yes, yes, yes we know but Edward you're flight is going to leave in half an hour you need to leave asap." She quickly ran and she gave me a quick hug and so did Rosalie they both started waving while Emmett, Jasper, and I walked to the car.

* * *

I wanted to go back but I knew I couldn't hold on to them now. Yet, I couldn't help but grin remembering Jasper's and Emmett's reminders before I left.

_"Here Edward I bought you some coffee before the plane." Emmett said as he handed me the coffee. _

_I noticed that the side had writing that looked familiar. I turned the cup and there was Emmett's number._

_"Emmett I don't want a guys number." _

**Then**

"_Edward you know the first three numbers of the zip code for New York are the same as my cell phone number, don't forget. Every time you write mail, send bill, or anything that needs a zip code remember me!" Jasper exclaimed._

**_Later_**

"_Edward remember to call me whenever you need me." Jasper said as he patted my back._

"_I know I will Jasper I really need the help." I whispered._

"_Oh and call me when you're bored okay." Emmett interrupted. I nodded my head and then I went to catch my plane._

I couldn't help but clutch the bag Alice handed me. I hadn't received a present in years and this was what I had from all of them. When I opened I was surprised to see a frame. It was a family picture.

* * *

When the plane started landing I felt like everything I had lived with my family disappeared I was back in the real world. When I arrived at my apartment duplex I headed up to see Mrs. Claire I wanted to thank her for talking care of my house and car and when I knocked I was surprised to see a younger girl standing there staring at me. She wasn't quite very tall but she was pretty. Her hair was black, her skin was a bit tan, and her eyes were blue just like the ocean.

When the plane landed I felt as if I had left everything else behind me also. I felt as if everything was a dream. it was all gone now. I was alone again.

The ride home was sad for me. I missed everyone.

As soon as I got home I went to Mrs. Claire's apartment. I figured a hello would be good for her after being gone for so long. I rapped the door and instead of seeing Mrs. Claire there was a younger girl. She was short, petite with dark hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. She was pretty, she reminded me of Mrs. Claire.

"Is this Mrs. Claire's apartment?" I asked dumbly.

"Oh yes hold on." She muttered. She closed the door and I heard her call for her Mrs. Claire.

_So this was her daughter._

Mrs. Claire gasped as soon as she me at her door.

"Edward, dear I'm glad you're finally back!" She exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Thank you for the welcoming Mrs. Claire." I chuckled. " I just came to get my keys."

"Oh yes sorry dear!" She reached into her pocket and she pulled them out and handed them to me.

"I see you had them close." I remarked as I chuckled.

"Well, yes I did take it for a spin or two." She joked.

"Did you burn some rubber." I played along.

"Of course dear if I didn't what kind of neighbor would I be." She said in mocked horror.

"You speak very truly." I amended.

She started to laugh, "Alright dear go on I know you miss your car."

I gave her a quick smile and a wave and then I ran to the garage.

After driving around I got home and then I remembered the box that Emmett gave me. I pulled it out and I studied it carefully. It was a just a box with football warping paper. I opened it slowly and then a flash of silver caught my attention. I opened it and the box held a silver watch and with it was a note. It said

_When this watch clicks midnight turn on your TV to that same channel mom used to watch when we were kids._

The watch said it was eleven when it was actually eight here, it was set in Washington's time.(Pacific Time) So I just sat down and started to check my voice mails while I let the hour pass by. I knew what came out at that time, my mom used to watch Oprah and I never really liked it but it was a present request from Emmett I couldn't say no.

There were about fifty voice mails and half of them were mostly from the Hospital, and not just the hospital but many from Alice, Emmett, and Jasper telling me to call them. I took out my cell phone and I dialed Jasper's number because I knew he would be calmer than the rest of them. It didn't really even ring before Jasper picked up.

"Edward!" he said.

"Jasper what's the urgency?" I asked. _Those were a lot of missed calls, did I forget something?_

I heard him mutter something but I couldn't hear it I just heard something about popcorn and channel from Emmett.

"Oh nothing Edward." He said carelessly, "we just all wanted to make sure that you were safe, and Alice wants me to tell you that she's angry because you didn't call her."

"Well, tell her that I'm sorry but I just got here. Alice shouldn't overreact so much it could-"

"Overreact!" Alice shrieked! I pushed the phone away from my ear. When I put the phone back on I heard a bunch of shuffling and Emmett laughing in the background.

"Edward listen to me, you can't be that way I'm your family now too. So now you have to inform me of everything in your boring life-" Then I heard the shuffling again.

"Sorry Edward!" Jasper cut in, "Alice is a bit hysterical and anxious right now but you should turn on your TV now, bye Edward!" Then he hung up.

I closed my cell phone and I turned on the television but I couldn't help but question why Emmett and Jasper wanted to watch TV and I mean Oprah? Come on couldn't they have chosen a better show.. I started flicking the channels and while I sat down I started at the stare at my watch during the commercials. The hands clicked and as every second passed it got closer to midnight.

When it finally clicked twelve I looked at the television and put the volume up.

"Welcome Everyone to my show today!" She said as she smiled at the camera.

"Today we have a very special guest and I think this is also going to be one of my favorite shows! Is everyone excited!" She shouted.

The people started cheering and she waved her note cards before sitting down.

"Okay today we are going to start off with a young women that created one of the Best Stories of the 21st century according to Forbes Magazine. She started off as a reporter, but then she pulled herself up as one of the most acclaimed book authors. She has inspired so many people with her book series and when I say many I mean billions of people around the world."

I just sat there and stared at the screen what were Jasper and Emmett getting at? This was not fun. Was this a prank again?

"Okay everyone welcome Isabella Swan!" She said.

My heart stopped, she was breathtaking. Her hair was pinned up in loosed brown curls, her smile sent the air out my system, but her eyes weren't happy. People were cheering for and she waved but I knew that simple gesture was hurting her somewhere inside because I could see it in her beautiful eyes. _She wasn't happy…_


	14. Mirror

**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

**MIRROR**

**EDWARD POV**

"_**Some times things in life just happen things that you didn't even imagine…"**_

Everyone in the crowd cheered and I felt a smile appear on my face. Bella was sitting there and she looked so lovely.

The crowd erupted in loud cheers, I mostly head men though. I brushed that thought aside and waited.

_What was this interview about? _I thought to myself.

"Welcome to the show Isabella!" Oprah cheered with a wide smile.

"Thank you." Bella responded._ It was nice to hear her voice again._

Seeing her smile made me feel better. The last time I saw her she was so broken. I felt relieved.

I felt a slight smile on my face as Oprah shifted a bit on her seat before looking at Bella again.

"Isabella your books have broken records, they've been in New York's Times Best Sellers, and everyone absolutely adores you. How do you feel about this?"

"First of all I'm really grateful to everyone for accepting me and my characters. They're really important to me. Everything has been life changing in a positive way and that just makes me so happy." She smiled.

"So Isabella." Oprah paused a little, " What was your inspiration for this book series that has motivated so many young women in the world to fight this atrocity? Because this is one of the fights that almost every women in the world has to go through."

_What fight was she talking about?_

Bella stared at the her hands for a few seconds and there I saw it. I saw a flash of that broken girl in her eyes.

She quickly recomposed herself and smiled again.

"I had a few friends go through with it and I tried to be there for them. It was there that I sometimes witnessed what life was like for them. It was horrible."

It was a simple answer, believable, but she was lying. Oprah didn't notice and the crowd didn't either. Their cheering proved it, but I did.

"Okay now Isabella..so your main character is a girl named Emma. She tries to do everything she can to get away from her husband. She's been suffering in your three books the audience wants to know when Emma's knight in shining armor will save her?"

Bella smiled slightly but it wasn't a happy one, "I don't know yet it all depends on what I'm feeling and usually what ever my head wants to write but all I can say for now is that I do hope that Emma finds her knight or that her knight finds her."

Everyone in the audience started cheering and hooted at Bella's response.

Oprah waited until the frenzy in the audience calmed down.

"On a lighter topic… everyone wants to know who inspired Ann. The story has improved from its depressing state thanks to her. I love her so much. She has added so much light. I'm sure the audience loves her too. " People in the crowd nodded in agreement.

"Well, when I was writing everything happening to Emma was so bad and I wanted her to have some sort of happiness at least a for awhile… I wanted it to be someone really meaningful to her and that was when I suddenly remembered my best friend Alice Brandon."

"She's so energetic." She continued, " and her energy somehow gets transmitted. I added her qualities from real life. Alice loves to shop, she's outrageously funny, and she is very much in love. So it wasn't hard to add someone like Ann into Emma's life. Ann completes Emma."

People in the audience awed and I'm sure Alice was bursting in satisfaction because she was mentioned.

"Isabella the holidays just passed and I thought our audience would want to know were you spent it.. so can you give us an insight to your personal life?" Oprah asked.

"Well…" She paused, "I actually went to Alice's house as a surprise but I got the surprise when she got engaged." Bella said.

Oprah began speaking again but this time the question went much more personal, "So someone told me that you met someone there and that you guys had a great time."

Bella's lips went white and she seemed to gasp a little. When did she meet someone? She was only there for two days.

"Actually I didn't meet anyone I did get to hang around with some of my old friends and I did speak to someone I just knew from afar in high school but that was it. Everything was pretty much like a family reunion." She stated.

"Well," Oprah prompted, "Can you tell us about that someone? The media loves you, they said a good looking guy was with you. "

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat and I gasped. Were they referring to Jacob?

She blushed slightly before talking. "His name is Edward."

She looked really uncomfortable and I knew that she had no interest in me. But they shouldn't make her uncomfortable Bella needed her space.

"What does he look like? Is he actually good looking?" Oprah asked eagerly.

Bella's blush transformed into a dark scarlet and I felt something in my chest grow instantly. _Was she attracted to me? _I asked myself. No it couldn't be true. Could it? _I really hope she is._

"Umm, yes I guess you can say that." Bella added.

"Common on give us some detail!" She exclaimed

"Well he's tall, his hair is a weird shade of bronze and he has green eyes?" It sounded like a question and Bella was fidgeting with the end of her dress. She was embarrassed. "But we didn't get to talk very much, it was just nice to see someone from high school go so far in life."

Oprah looked unsure in a way I guess she wanted more information but what was there to tell? Nothing because Bella didn't know I had feelings for her and she didn't have feelings for me.

"Before you leave we waned to know if you could answer a question from the audience?" Oprah asked.

Bella nodded eagerly and she looked at the people. They chose a girl with freckles. She looked about sixteen.

"Isabella, in your book there is a guy that keeps popping up in her dreams. Is he the person that might save her in your next book? Will he be the knight?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment as she searched for the right words.

"Well, I haven't totally decided... he will come out in the last book but I'm not sure how much yet. I'm also not sure if he is going to save her. I don't even know if Emma is going to be saved at all."

The girl nodded and she sat down with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright thank you for answering our questions Isabella," Oprah smiled. "And everyone else thank you for watching our show! As for the audience Isabella is going to gift you with her books." The audience started to clap and Bella shyly waved at the camera. I felt a tug inside of me I wanted to wave back.

As the commercials popped up I just couldn't believe it. She was a person full of surprises.

Bella became a writer, _of course she would Edward. All she did was ever read_. I thought to myself.

I felt proud. I was barely becoming a doctor and Bella was already set in her own career. I threw the control remote on the ground and I ran to get my bags. I took out my laptop and I typed in Bella's name. A bunch of things popped up but I clicked the one that looked more promising.

_**Isabella Marie swan **__is an American author known for her book series "Lost."_

_She has sold a million copies of her books worldwide and it has been translated in many languages. It has been a symbol of the reality in women's lives._

_**Personal Life: **_

_Isabella Marie Swan was born to Charlie Swan and Renee Dawyer in Forks, Washington. She's an only child, her friends call her Bella._

_Her parents got divorced at her age of 3 but she lived with her dad until she was 17. _

_So she moved to Phoenix Arizona for her junior year before moving back to Forks, Washington._

_She got her degree in literature and creative writing from the University of Washington before getting married to Jacob Black.__ Sadly her marriage lasted only a few months._

_A year later she published her first book __**Lost **__and then she made a sequel __**Reality**__. After some months she decided that she would write a third. It was called __**Forever lost.**__ It is said that she will publish her fourth book in a year. _

_She has said, "I don't know what will happen to my character Emma but I do hope that she finally gets a happy ending."_

_BOOKS:_

_The first book involves Emma being a girl like any other girl…_

I closed my laptop and I went to retrieve my keys I just hoped that some store or a pharmacy had Bella's books at this time. I had to read them because I knew she had lied in her interview. The books were somehow related to her life it wasn't the way she had painted it to everyone on television.

* * *

When I got to the pharmacy I started walking around the store looking for her books, when I found the section I started searching for the words Lost. When I did seeing Bella's name on the cover made me feel immense pride. I was never happy that she had left but I was happy that she had her life together. I knew writing somehow helped her and that made me feel better.

I was also excited to read something Bella wrote, I knew it would give me an insight to her life. To what she lived through.

I drove back home and I felt my hand shake a bit before I opened the book. I couldn't pull the first page open. When I did her words sucked me in but I felt anger at the end of the page because I knew instantly knew Bella was reflecting about her. This was all her

_Prologue:_

_Every young girl has immense dreams. They dream about being someone or perhaps marrying the love of their life._

_I was that young girl…I had dreams and hopes like any other girl but then they were shattered._

_I wasn't only wounded physically but also emotionally by the one person I thought loved me more than I loved myself. _

_His eyes were dark, hard, and cold. I felt fear for my life and everything in my life. I wanted to do something to save myself but, I couldn't fight him anymore I didn't have any more hope for my own life. _

_He had broken me down slowly and I was willing to give up...I didn't want to suffer any more I wanted to die and never see his face again._


	15. Faith?

_**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**_

_** Faith?**_

**AN: ) I'm so sorry, I took forever, I can't believe that I started writing this story a year ago. **

**That was a long time ago. Thank you all who have stuck to my stories and have reviewed for so long. I hope you like this chapter it was a bit rushed but, I realized that it has to end soon. **

**So here it is my new chapter! I hope you all like it and receive it well. Thank you all. **

**My birthday was yesterday so I think I deserve a review(: I can't wait to hear to hear your thoughts, comments, complaints, and ideas.**

* * *

_So much loneliness and so much sadness…_

That was what I felt reading the book. It often described the main character as vulnerable, weak, and lonely. The many times the main character suffered I felt like I was being punched and I knew that the physical pain she felt was nothing compared to the emotional pain.

I felt sad, every time the girl felt she wasn't worth anything. Emma described herself as weak, stupid, and scared. Emma was anything but weak, every time she was hit or shouted at she never cried in front of him, because she didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry. She never told anyone, she lived through it all by herself. The story was sad and very detailed I sometimes felt like I witnessing her pain. The line that hit me the most was when she said, "I loved him…no I thought I loved him I sometimes regretted marrying him but when I thought about what would happen if _he had been with someone else rather than myself I felt immense pain _it was worst than the pain he inflicted on me every day. I preferred to suffer through it than leave him. Even though he was angry I just hoped for the loving person I met to come back to me."

I understood that line clearly love can be blinding but if I had the chance to be with her the circumstances wouldn't matter to me. I would have done anything but, what Emma went though proved her loyalty to him.

Also that love can also be twisted into something sickening; She loved him unconditionally no matter what…but he used that against her.

Her love and devotion toward him were going to be the death of her.

* * *

Very Early in the morning I called Emmett but, he didn't answer obviously. So I called Jasper. He answered by the third ring.

"Hello?" He sounded confused.

"Jasper did I wake you?"

"Well, actually yes you did. Why so Early Ed, is it an emergency or something?" His voice started to sound panicked and I heard mumbling in the background, I had just woken Alice.

"Well, no but I just read Bella's book-"

"So you saw the show and you bought the book Edward. What'd you think about everything!" He interrupted with excitement.

"How come you didn't tell me she was an author Jasper! Or that she was really famous! You could have given me a heads up, since you knew her." I accused.

"that's hurts Edward but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to hear it from me but, from her I thought she would've told you at the airport."

"Well, she didn't Jasper and I feel immensely stupid because they were embarrassing her with questions about me." I stated.

"Right. Right. Right." He kept on repeating.

"Don't tell me you have a mental disorder or something because you have to stop repeating the word." He was really trying to bother and I wasn't in a good mood.

"Edward." He began, "It wasn't like you didn't enjoy her talking about you besides you're the one with the mood swings."

"Wow, excuse me if I'm offended that my best friend didn't tell me that he knew Bella."

"Actually, I didn't know her I just saw some of her pictures with Alice." he affirmed.

"But still you could of called and said something like 'Hey my girlfriend Alice knows Bella.' That would have been enough." I explained.

"If you would have answered your phone I might have told you Edward, but you didn't. Besides I thought you were over Bella and I didn't think you would care anymore."

"Fine." I sighed.

"You were calling me to ask me a question Edward. I know you… so what is it about, I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Jasper concluded.

"Yes, I actually do. You know how Bella doesn't live in Forks, where does she live. Her interview left me uneasy and I feel the need to speak to her."

"Can you hold on a bit let me ask Alice."

I heard a sigh and Alice's voice, then they sounded like they were in an argument.

"Hey Edward!" Alice answered.

"Alice. I'm sorry I woke you up this early but I just felt like I really have to find her." I apologized.

"Don't worry I mean I am kind of mad that you woke me up but if it has to with my dear Bella then it's fine. So you want her address huh."

What did she me say? Of course I did that was why I was calling in the first place. "Well ya I need to really speak to her or even her number. I just want to speak with her."

"So you want to talk to her." She repeated, "What's in it for me?"

"What do you mean what's in for you Alice it's like I'm asking you for a huge favor I just want to speak with her." I said.

"Actually that's were you're wrong. You see a long time ago Bella prohibited me to give anyone her address or phone number."

"Why?" I asked I was honestly curious, couldn't anyone go visit her or speak to her besides Alice?

"I don't know don't ask me Bella's weird that way. she said that I couldn't give it to any strangers, but she didn't say anything about known people." Alice mused.

"Thank you so much Alice-"

"Wait what are you going to give me!" She insisted, "You owe me you woke me at four in the freaking morning Edward and I know Bella wants privacy so I'm going to break all the rules with you."

"Fine Alice how about tickets."

"What type of tickets?" She asked. She sounded curious and I could instantly imagine her huge smile.

" let's say… how about tickets to Paris." All I heard was a bunch of squealing. Jasper took this as an opportunity to snatch the phone back.

"Edward I don't think it's a good idea, you don't know what Alice will do." He really sounded worried.

Alice snatched the phone back and I could barely understand everything she was saying.

"Wait hold on Alice, what?" I asked.

"I was saying thank you so much and if you're going to wake me up like this every time you call me. You can call any time!"

"Okay Alice I'll keep that in mind but can I get her number now?"

"Okay its…

* * *

As I arrived to the hospital I could feel her number weighing my pocket down. I really wanted to just grab it and call her, but I was scared. I didn't know how she would react or what she would think about me.

I walked in the main hall and I quickly waved at Kate who was carrying some charts for the doctors. I felt a big pat on my back and I turned around abruptly.

"Hey Edward, welcome back!" my boss grinned.

"Thank you Frank."

He started to laugh and then he pointed for me to follow him. I followed him along and I suddenly got freaked out. The first thought that ran through my mind was 'is he going to fire me.' I couldn't think of a good explanation of why he could possibly need to talk to me in his office. We both walked and he shut the door before making his way to his seat. He signaled for me to sit down and I proceeded.

"Edward I have to talk to you about something, very important." He said seriously. I instantly felt the blood drain my face. He was going to fire me, what was I going to do, what was my dad going to think. That I couldn't even be big enough to follow his footsteps, that I'm not as smart as I thought I was.

"Edward," he continued. "You are being promoted you deserve it... so you won't be working as an intern anymore."

I couldn't believe it.

"Really?" I asked. He was lying to me, it was some sort of prank.

"Edward what type of question is that of course you are. You've been working hard and I was actually glad that you took a break from all of this because now you're going to have more work. You have been one of my best interns."

I felt my smile widen, I was ecstatic. I would finally help people the right way.

* * *

Months passed and her number taunted me it urged me too call her. It was summer and I didn't know how I could handle not speaking to her all this time. I guess it was just that I was content that at least I knew that she was okay, according to Alice.

My work as a doctor was nonstop but, I thought that it was great because I helped a lot of people and it kept my mind off her. I just stared at the red walls of coffee shop and sighed. Well, Alice and Jasper were keeping me from running to her so I was happy about that part. I was sipping my coffee and then the bells at the door twinkled signaling someone was entering the shop. I only liked it when the shop was lonely so I stood up to throw my trash away.

"Edward?" I paused I slightly froze because I couldn't believe it sounded like Bella.

I turned around and my mind couldn't produce a word all I could do was stare.

"Bella." I gasped. She looked just as beautiful as she always did. She was smiling and it was so mesmerizing. I felt my mouth pop open and it wouldn't close. Questions blurred my mind. Was she alright? Did she cry again? Why is she in New York?

She took a step forward and she kept smiling.

"Edward what are you doing here." She honestly looked curious and her smile made my heart thump faster.

"Well…I came here for cup of coffee." I showed her my cup as evidence and I smiled.

She was staring at my cup and I started to wonder if she wanted some too.

"Oh of course you did. Edward I'm so sorry that was a very dumb question. Why other reason would people be in a coffee shop." She slapped her forehead and a grin managed to make it's way to her lips.

"Hey, it wasn't dumb Bella. I could of came her for a bagel or something." I shrugged it off to make her feel better.

"I know but, never mind." She said.

We stood there for seconds and I just stared at her, what was I supposed to say or what could I say.

"Mind sitting with me for another coffee." I said.

I started to feel nervous and she shifted a bit on her right leg.

"Well, I can see that you were just leaving I don't want to interrupt. You might need to go somewhere. I don't want to keep you from work."

Her thoughtfulness made my heart do wonders and it scared me. "Actually I don't…would you mind sitting down with me?" I asked. I tried to make my eyes look earnest and I pulled out the smile my mom always said she loved. I wasn't sure if my little act of persuasion worked, but I didn't want her to leave my heart wouldn't let me.

She started to bite her lip and I instantly wanted to reach out to her again.

"Well, sure. It wouldn't hurt." She replied. She smiled and I followed as she sat down in the far corner.

"So…" I began. "Fancy seeing you here in New York."

"I could say the same thing." She said expectantly. She raised her eyebrow over her left eye and she seemed to be glaring at me. I didn't get her reaction was she mad because we met.

"What?"

She started to stare at me and then she huffed and crossed her arms.

"You know Bella, you're scaring me. What is it." I commented. Had I done something wrong.

"You know what's wrong." She continued. My mind started to work faster I couldn't think or connect anything. Then out of nowhere she looked around me and she waved at someone. I turned around and I saw her waving at Mrs. Lu the store owner... That was when it clicked.

"You don't actually think I followed you here or that Alice told me that you came here, right." I was shocked. She came to the same coffee shop.

"how did you know I assumed it was Alice?" She asked.

"Easy, you give Alice a lot of your secrets. But don't worry she didn't say anything I come here myself." I added.

"Really how come I never saw you before."

"Maybe because today is the first time I come before my work." I answered.

"Oh." She mumbled. Not two seconds passed when the light shade of rosy pink arose in her delicate cheeks.

I found myself entranced by the color in her cheeks. It made her cream skin look so much softer. I found myself wanting to touch her skin but, I knew I couldn't so I started to think of some of my patients and some work I had to do.

"Edward are you alright." She pulled me out of my mind and I just smiled. I loved it when she said my name.

"Yes, of course it Bella. I was just wondering what you where doing here." It wasn't entirely true but, I actually did want to know.

"Well." She began, "I live here.. in New York."

"Me too." I interrupted.

She started smiling and it just dazzled me.

"That's really nice. Who knew that our best friends were getting married and that we lived in the same place." She continued.

At that instant the first thing that popped up in my mind was the word faith. I actually felt like we were meant to be. What other reason could there possibly be, to explain that faith kept bringing us together. I loved her and I still did after all these years. I knew she never felt anything for me but, it was like life was pushing me to her.

She was talking but I had stopped listening, while she spoke I just started at the soft curves of her pink lips. I was trying to memorize them because I didn't know when I would see her again. Then I started at her brown eyes. The need to have her intensified. I wanted _her_, I wanted everything that had to deal with her, I wanted to know her more, I wanted to be able to buy her present's. I wanted to spend Christmas with her and present her to my family as mine.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." She as waving her hand at my face and I just blinked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Are you alright you seemed out of it." Her eyes shifted to confusion and worry. I didn't want her to worry. It made her look sad.

"No, I'm fine I was just thinking."

Then in a split second the blush reappeared, she covered her mouth and she started to looked worried.

"What is it." I tried not to sound panicked but my face said it all.

"I so sorry Edward I didn't mean to bore you." She mumbled.

She still had her hand in her face so, I reached for her hands and I slowly pulled them into my hands. The blush was still visible and her eyes were just so beautiful, I was charmed by her delicate features.

"Quite the contrary Ms. Swan, you're very interesting." Her blush intensified and I couldn't help myself. I reached for her delicate left cheek. The sparks arose as I finally touched her soft cheek, I just couldn't help myself. It was warm, soft, and just so delicate. How could she ever think that bore me, couldn't she see that simplest things she did drove me crazy.

Then I stopped, I knew that if I let my hand stay there I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing something that I regretted.

I pulled back but I kept her hands in my own. I stared at her deep warm eyes and she looked at mine. All I saw was someone beautiful and amazing. I wanted her and I knew that she knew I felt something… but something was pulling her back.

So, I just let my hands slide from hers and I stared at the table why couldn't I control my emotions around her. I felt so selfish I was holding her and touching her face probably against her own will.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to react that way." I apologized. I was mad at myself for letting my feelings take over what was I thinking!

"No, don't worry." She stuttered a bit at the end. I looked up at her to read her emotions but, she was staring at her hands.

"Bella, you should shout at me or say something… that was out of the line." I couldn't believe that I had done that.

I looked at the watch at the back and I realized that if I didn't leave I would be running late.

"Bella." I hesitated. I didn't want to leave but, I had no choice especially after my little outburst I owed her.

She looked up at me and I tried to smile, "I have to go to work I'm so sorry." I apologized again.

"Oh…don't worry about it. I'll just let you leave." She said sincerely. Her eyes stopped me a bit, she didn't look alright. I didn't want to leave her now.

"I'm sorry." I quickly pulled out a fifty dollar bill and I waved before running out of the door. I took one last look at her and I saw a tear fall across her cheek.


	16. I'll be there

-I'LL BE THERE-

**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

* * *

_I couldn't stop thinking about her and then exactly three days later Alice called._

"Edward what the hell where you thinking!" Alice screeched. I knew that I had crossed the lines with Bella, so I deserved Alice's wrath.

"I'm so sorry Alice and can you please tell Bella I'm sorry also. I didn't mean to hold her like that." I apologized. There was a slight pause and I started to become uneasy.

"You what?" She sounded confused and I started to feel the same.

" What do you mean what, didn't Bella tell you?"

"No, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wait what were you talking about?" Bella didn't tell her?

"Well…not that part but, I was angry because I just couldn't believe that when you saw her you didn't realize she wasn't alright. Edward something's happening to Bella and you're the only one who can go see her now. I'm begging you, no I'm imploring you to go see her."

"Why what's wrong." I was scared for Bella I honestly was, last Christmas when Jacob was with Bella something didn't click with him. The books really proved my point.

"I called her and we started speaking but… her voice was off. She mentioned how she ran into you at the coffee shop, but everything else she said scared me. She started talking about her she felt her life wasn't worth anything, how she felt invisible, and she told me that Jacob hasn't been leaving her alone Edward."

"What. Doesn't he get the point? Alice, now that I remember, I did notice something when I left." I added.

That meant that I wasn't imagining it, but the tear actually explained it. I thought it was because of me and it actually was. Probably Jacob had called her and she felt lonely so she went for coffee, but I abandoned her when she needed a friend. Someone to confide in. That was why she let me hold her, she needed that reassurance from someone. She needed to know that she wasn't alone.

"Alice…" I continued, "Please can you give me her address."

"Wait Edward what did you notice?"

"Alice please she needs me now!" I didn't have much pertinence with Alice right now the anger against Jacob rose in a matter of seconds. Bella needed me an I couldn't abandon her again, not when I knew she wasn't alright.

"Jeez, okay I'll text you her number." I closed my phone while I quickly made my way to my Volvo.

* * *

I reached the condos in the area and I was really impressed it wasn't anything spectacular but, they made you feel more at home. I quickly got in the elevator and women in it gave my sly smiles, I smiled back but, I felt uneasy. I was walking in a hallway, and as the numbers passed by my heart rate quickened. 617, 618,619 and when I got closer my hands trembled. I felt my heart blow a final hard thud when I was facing the number 630. I stood there for while and I tried to think of what to say to her, but then my hands seemed to knock on their own accord. I lightly hit the door and then I heard movement inside.

The door opened and I tried to smile, but I was sure I looked nervous rather than calm.

"Edward." I looked at her brown eyes and I melted. She looked shocked and also surprised. Her hair was messier then usual… yet she looked gorgeous.

"Bella, sorry for he intrusion but, I was in the area. Before you ask Alice gave me the address." My attempt at making her laugh worked.

"Edward, I don't mind actually I've been wanting some company. So, please come in." As I walked in I looked at my surroundings. It looked comfortable and homey.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"No thank you." A picture by the fire place caught my attention it was a picture of her and Alice.

"Nice picture." I commented.

"Oh, thanks." She blushed. "That was when we were in college, that would explain all those people walking around."

I smiled as she sat down in front of me her shirt made me smile more.

"You're a fan of the Beetles."

"Of course I am they're one of the greatest bands of all time."

"I agree. My mom usually listened to it when my dad worked. It was usually when she cooked. Those are one of my greatest childhood memories."

"I met your mom when I lived in phoenix. She's so nice."

I never knew that before, "Really?"

"Yes, didn't she tell you? We where at the store and my mom didn't know which ingredients to use for her new cooking experiment. I was insisting that she use anything but spices. But my mom was being mom, she wouldn't listen to me. Then your mom came to my rescue and she told my mom the right way to make it. Thank god that you're mom came by, that was the only delicious dinner my mom ever made the rest were failures." She smiled as she remembered and I did too.

"Sounds like your mom is very adventurous."

"She is, I don't know how to make her stop. She acts like a teenager all the time. I don't know how to make her understand that it's very dangerous to sky dive and do so many things when, I know it scares her. One day she wants to go try yoga and the next she wants to go skydiving."

I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked. I thought I had crossed the line and made her angry but, she was smiling through her blush.

"Bella, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but, you sound like the mom."

Then she started to giggle, "I know my mom always says I'm so boring because I don't let her do whatever she wants."

"Well, I guess someone has to be the adult in your family." I grinned.

"That is so true, that's what I often tell me mom."

After our laughter quieted down her cell phone started to ring. I thought she would answer it, but she didn't even make an effort to reach for it or answer it.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"No it's just a wrong number I'm sure of it the same person has been calling constantly." She gave me a hard smile and then she started to fidget with her fingers.

"Are you sure." I was concerned and worried about her, I knew that we were never actually friends. Maybe that was the reason she wasn't telling me the truth, but I wanted her to know that she could confide in me.

She nodded her head and then she took her phone and turned it off.

"Bella, can I speak to you about something very serious?" I was thinking of how to speak to her without saying something that would hurt her but I couldn't think of better way of phrasing it.

"Bella was that Jacob."

She froze and she looked at me wide eyed.

"I-I…"

I understood she didn't want to tell me, I stood up from the coach and I sat down next to her. I took her hands and I firmly held them, like I held her eyes. I wanted her to know that I would just be here for her.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too. It's your life, but if you feel like you can't handle anything or you just need someone please call me." I whispered. I didn't know if she would really look for me but I sincerely hoped so. I knew Jacob was terrible and now he was invading her life again.

She didn't respond to anything the minutes ticked by and she looked down. She looked ashamed I couldn't understand why.

"Bella."

She looked up at me with teary eyes. I just stared in complete shock. When I composed myself I reached up to her eyes to remove the fresh tears. Her lips started to tremble and her eyes were so fearful I just couldn't stand it. She looked so sad, so fragile. I instantly pulled her close and I wrapped my arms around her. She also put her arms around me and then she started to cry. I felt my heart crack seeing her and hearing her cry was devastating. I knew that Jacob caused her, her pain. He hurt her, he used her, and then he left her broken.

While she tried to go through everything by herself, nobody knew… I didn't know, but if I had known I would have taken her away in a heartbeat.

My grip on her strengthened and I tried to soothe her. I whispered that I wouldn't leave her alone, that I would be her friend, that I would be there for her. I knew those were too many promises, but I was willing to make sure they would come true for her. I will do everything in my will to make her happy again, I vowed that it would happen.

* * *

An hour had passed, I just watched the clock as I held Bella in my arms. She cried and tried to apologize for ruining my clothes earlier and I couldn't help but chuckle at her thoughtfulness. Even though I knew now wasn't a good time, Bella just brought things in me that didn't go with me at all. I was content with just holding her I wanted to keep her safe from everyone. Bella was like a flower she was beautiful, soft, and so delicate, I didn't want anyone to crush her. I wanted her to bloom…

The night was nice and calm the window from her living room let me have a great view of city. I couldn't really see it from my condo because I lived in the middle of all the noise, but Bella lived at a safe distance which made her home very peaceful.

Bella started to shift she looked uncomfortable the way she was positioned. I gently moved her head on my lap so that she could sleep more comfortably. I was beginning to play with her brown locks until I heard something vibrate. Bella's phone was vibrating I didn't want to stand up and reach for it. Besides it was her phone, but then again hadn't she turned it off?

I continued to feel the soft texture of her hair, but then the cell phone started ringing again. I just stared at the phone I didn't want to answer it, but the caller wouldn't stop. What if it was important? I walked to the coffee table to pick up the phone. I looked at the caller Id and my blood instantly boiled. It flashed Jacob Black on the screen.

I had the phone in my hands and I truly did want to answer it and tell him to leave her alone, but I had to control myself before I did anything so I waited.

After five minutes or so it stopped ringing. I was happy that I hadn't done anything irrational without Bella's consent, I was making my way back to her, but it started ringing again! His name kept on flashing on the screen and my hands kept on wanting to punch him. His name seemed to mocking me it was like he knew about my frustration. So I was about to answer when it stopped. I sighed with relief, but then I saw that Bella had a lot of unread messages in her inbox so I curiously looked at a message.

_Bella-rella, babe call me back_

_I luv u and I miss u!_

_-Jacob_

I continued scrolling down and similar messages appeared on the screen. I really wanted to hit him how could he not respect her privacy.

I knew he was lying he didn't love her or miss her. But why could he possibly want her now? Couldn't he see that she denied him. I put the phone back on the table and a written paper caught my attention. It was next to her laptop, so I knew it was important. It had a bunch of writings and scribbles on it. I picked the paper up to read it

_My life has taken on a new turn. I have the opportunity to start all over again, to be a new me, to explore new things, to finally being able to do so much without him. _

_I always wanted to be the independent girl my dad raised me to be and now I had my chance. _

_I was not going to allow anyone or anything from keeping me from my dreams._

In comparison to her other books this was the first time she had written something very optimistic and I was very happy about that big step she's taking. Below that there was a line that took my intense concentration. It was crossed out from what she was writing, but I wanted to know what it said. I wanted to know why she took it out. I tried to read the whole thing but the only thing I could actually see was a line that got me beyond jealous.

_My new life begun with his amazing eyes..._


	17. Stronger Bond? Really?

_**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**_

-**Stronger Bond? Really?-**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Jasper of course was calm and that made me very nervous. I wanted him to tell me something, to tell me how out of hand I was exactly, but he didn't. Wasn't he a shrink! He was supposed to help me, understand me, and I really wanted him to shout at me!

"Jasper do you have anything to say to my story!" I urged.

He started to whistle a tune and then he started to laugh.

"Jasper you know I didn't call you for this." I felt my anger boost up. I wanted him to tell me that what I did was bad… not joke.

"Edward I'm sorry, but you are so childish when it comes to this. Yes, I understand… she fell asleep and you did also, but you left as soon as you woke up and you made her some tea, before you left. There was nothing completely wrong about it. Bella needed someone to be there for her and you were there, I am absolutely sure that she feels gratitude towards you." He continued.

"Edward you shouldn't worry that you screwed anything up with her. I believe that you just made your bond with each other much stronger. So, Edward please chin up and start having a great day, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you called her." He said.

Even though his words seemed absurd to me he was clearly right, why was I worrying. Bella was a kind person she wouldn't think that what I did was wrong. I was there because she needed someone and I was the one closest to her to help her. Even though I had feelings for her I comforted her like any friend would. I think I did make her feel better and that was all I wanted.

"Okay... geez Jasper I get it now, you're right." I sighed in defeat.

"Hmmm, Edward do you still have her number?"

"Of course I do Jasper." _What kind of question was that?_

"You should really call her soon and take her out or something. I think she needs her mind off her problems. If we know Bella we know she's probably sitting down and just dwelling on her own, so you should really consider taking her out so that she has some sort of distraction."

"Jasper how are you always so right?" I asked astonished. Everything he said made sense, how does he do that.

"Remember Edward I am a therapist after all."

"More like a nosy person that likes to invade in other people's lives if you ask me." I replied sarcastically.

"hey, I love my job and people love that I help them." He said defensively.

"Okay bye now Jasper thanks."

"Yup bye Edward."

* * *

I was right outside of her condo and I felt stupid why didn't I just call her? '_because you wanted to see her now. '_ My subconscious said.

I swallowed hard and then I instantly ran toward her room I was right outside the door and I took out my cell phone and I called her. I could hear her cell phone ringing from the outside and I couldn't get why she didn't pick up._ Maybe because she thinks it Jacob._

"Hello?" Her voice sounded very tired.

"Hello Bella." I replied. Remember Edward go smooth.

"Edward?" She sounded like she was in shock.

"ya last time I checked I was still Edward." I said sarcastically.

She began to chuckle and my own smile began to widen, "Bella can you open your door please?"

"You're here?"

"yes, so please can you open it one of your neighbors is staring at me, I think that she thinks that I'm dangerous." And I wasn't kidding an old lady was staring at me with a scary expression.

"Please Edward I think she's probably just checking you out."

"I don't think so." She was at the end of the hall, but then she began to say some things in a different language and she began to point her cane my way. I think she wanted to kill me with her cane.

She began to laugh and then I heard the door flew open. As soon as it opened wide enough for me I burst in the door falling on top of Bella. I heard a loud whoosh come from her lips as we fell and I instantly stood up and I picked her up.

"Are you alright!" I was alarmed what if I had hurt her, what kind of friend was I.

"Don't worry I'm fine." She managed to say as she coughed. I laid her down on her couch and then I ran to get her a cup of water.

I gave it to her and she drank all of it. She gave me a tiny smile before patting my head.

"Good thank you."

I snorted, "I feel like a dog."

She grinned and then she sat down, "Sorry, but I am alright Edward it was an accident."

"I'm still sorry." I replied and I felt like shit. I wanted to help her, but I just ended up hurting her.

"Why did you leave?" She said accusingly and that brought me back to reality.

"What?" What was she talking about.

"I woke up and you weren't here." She looked angry, but still beautiful. Why was she mad about it wouldn't she want me to leave? I didn't know how to answer, but she was still looking at me waiting for me response.

"Bella… I just thought that you wouldn't like it if you woke up and I was still here. I'm sorry though." _more like you didn't want her to wake up and see you holding her so desperately. _

"Well, don't worry about that Edward but thank you for being here and for the tea." She smiled.

I nodded my head and then I smiled, "Bella my visit right now is actually for a reason."

She cocked her head to the side and then she began to think, "Oh how so?"

"Well, I thought that you'd still be a bit down so, after speaking to Jasper I figured why not take you out."

"Where too.?" She had a curious look on her face and she began to smile.

"How about we find out later." I replied.

"Aww dang Edward I hate surprises!"

"I figured as much, but you'll like this one." Every time I thought of Bella I tried to imagine how she was and I always thought she was the one girl that hated surprises she was unique in her own way and I just felt happy because I was right. Another mystery solved.

"Do I have to change?" She asked.

I looked at her converse and jeans and her ruffled blue blouse. Her hair was naturally wavy and her eyes were beautiful she didn't need anything she was perfect.

"No your just perfect."

She began to blush a little and I just hoped to make her blush more.

"So lets get going…" I began.

She took her keys off the coffee table and she walked out with me trailing right behind her.

* * *

"Edward what do you miss about high school?" Bella asked.

We were in the car and we decided to play 20 questions to get to know each other and we did ask each other questions, but they were nothing too personal.

"let's see I think I miss the days that I was exhausted from playing football and each time I arrived home my mom had some of her best cookies waiting for us." And I truly did, every time I had to stay after school my mom baked Emmett, Jasper, and I cookies. Of course Emmett tried to snatch all of them but my mom always hid and extra plate.

"So, it's the cookies huh." She affirmed as she smiled.

"Yup, it was the cookies." I smiled.

"So Bella next question…what's your favorite color?" I looked at her quickly before looking at the road she, she seemed to be thinking out carefully and that confused me.

"My favorite color, right?" She asked again.

"yes what is it?"

"I got to say that today it's blue."

"Today." I raised my eyebrow because I wanted her to continue.

"Well, it changes by day and today I felt like wearing blue because I thought it looked nice today so I wore blue." She shrugged her shoulders. Throughout the ride she began to get more animated. She began to smile and laugh to some of my answers and questions. I also laughed at a few of hers, but overall I was happy that in the car ride I got the opportunity to get to know her and to make her feel much better.

"So Edward why have you been so helpful?" She asked out of the blue. What could I say because I had feelings for her.

"I've always thought you were a great person and I don't like it when good people suffer." It was almost true. I couldn't say that it was because I cared for her too much.

"So Bella how'd you write the book?"

"No comment." She said. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so I went to my next question instead.

"Okay, then so would you like to play an instrument?"

"Piano!" She said as she tapped her lips.

"Ah…interesting." What would she think about me playing the piano? Would she like me more? A little more?

"What's the ah for, Edward?" She nudged me.

"It's an ah for cool. That's really great." I said as I chuckled.

"No, you are not getting out of this one Edward, say it." She pushed.

"Fine, I play the piano." I mumbled as I looked at her expression.

"Will you ever play for me?" She asked.

"Of course, why would I say no."

"I don't know maybe because you probably only play for your family." She said.

"Nope your wrong, I play for anyone special to me-," and I froze. What the fudge did I just say, "I meant to say…"

"Don't worry Edward, I gotcha." She waved off.

I looked ahead and I smiled as we reached the small bookstore.

I parked the car and I looked at Bella's expression. It was unreadable, until a smile broke across her face.

"We're going to a bookstore!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled at her reaction, I was hoping she would like it.

"Yup." I said as I walked out the door and I ran to open her side of the door.

"Enjoy yourself!" I said cheerfully, as I held my hand out for her.

She blushed as she got out and my stomach seemed to heat up with butterflies too.

"Thank you Edward, I sure hope you made a good choice." She taunted.

"Oh, don't worry I sure did Bella. You are going to beg me to bring you back!" I winked as I led the way.


	18. Dangerous Book

**__****-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

**-Dangerous Book-**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Edward this is so awesome! How come I never heard of this bookstore!" She exclaimed right before we walked inside.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I introduced it to you." I grinned.

She smiled as she began to walk around the store, I decided to give her some time alone to herself. She probably would want to look at books by herself. I began to walk to the historical section, what could I read? I had to read something, I didn't want Bella to know that I don't read much.

I honestly just liked to come here for the coffee and I did read every once an awhile, but not much. I began to glance at the many books stacked up in front of me, I could pick out Japanese History, Korean History, Greek, or perhaps American? I couldn't help, but smile at the thought of Bella reading a book right now.

I felt a sense of curiosity, how does she read a book? Does she smile? Frown or just stare blankly at the book? I really wanted to find out so I left the Historical book section in search for Bella, and my guess was that she was at the Fiction section and I wasn't wrong.

She was already sitting down on the cold tile. Her head was leaning against the bookcase, her legs were crossed, with a book sitting on her lap. She had her hair up and she was tapping her forehead with one hand while the other was resting on her knee. I couldn't help but stare at her.

I would've never thought that she would read a book like that. I wanted to ask her so many questions. Like why did she tap her forehead or why did she put her hair up. I just stood there and I watched for awhile. She smiled and frowned every now and then, but at that moment I felt a sense of peace.

Was that normal? My legs were aching and I hadn't even moved a bit, but I felt relaxed and calmness surrounding me. If I ever had the opportunity to be with Bella, I would've bought her a whole library if she wanted one and I would've just sat down and watched her...Edward Freaking Cullen, what are you thinking! I thought to myself, she needs you as a friend, she doesn't need anyone to lust over her at this moment.

I felt my shoulders slum down and I began to walk toward the coffee shop. Gosh, I really was going crazy. I had to calm myself down for my sake and hers.

After I ordered my coffee and sat down I glanced at my phone and surly enough I had 10 missed calls from Jasper. I took the phone and I called him back, he picked up right after the first ring.

"What'd you need Jasper?"

I heard voices in the background and he didn't reply for awhile, "Sorry Edward, and I wanted to know how things were going with Bella."

"Jasper honestly I'm starting to think that you're worse than Alice, you like to gossip to much." I joked.

"Hey, you wanted my help! It wasn't like I wasn't going to worry when I gave you advice. I wanted to know how my advice was going." He literally shouted through the phone.

"Well..." I began as I looked around, "pretty good, I brought her to a bookstore and she seems to enjoy her book." I said happily.

"okay, just making sure...oh and Edward, I don't want to worry you but..." he paused and I began to grow impatient, what did he want to say?

"Jasper, what is it? What's wrong?" I persisted.

"Edward what kind of book is she reading?" That was...unexpected, why would that make me worry.

"I don't know Jasper, why?" I asked annoyed now.

"Well, Edward I'm actually worried for Bella."

"What?" I didn't understand him.

"Edward, how do I start...well Bella went through a very hard relationship, she was probably treated unfairly and she is probably way beyond damage."

"But Jasper she looks fine." I injected.

"yes, I know. She wants everyone to believe that, but don't you see Edward! She's trying to cover up her emotions. She probably suffered psychological problems way beyond repair. Try to understand me, she has a huge attachment to books, I began to realize that when she came over. She lets her reality go, by reading. I don't know how to explain well, but she isn't really living her life half the time."

"Wait..."

"Edward besides you, She hasn't talked to Alice anymore, her family doesn't know a thing about her anymore, besides her books, and the only thing I have noticed was that when Jacob came back she began reading again."

I tried to remember and I faintly remembered that on her last day she was reading more than talking to Alice.

"Okay let me get this straight, Bella is attached to books, because it's her only way out of reality, and this is bad because..."

"Yes Edward reading is good, but reading for her is not. That's causing her more depression, maybe when she was Jacob she escaped reality that way, but I'd only be scared if she was reading a dangerous book."

"Dangerous as in..." I wanted him to add more, how was I supposed to help Bella without enough information.

"Suicide..."

I felt panicked as I faintly remembered the book cover, One last Day...


	19. Impossible Turn

_**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**_

_**-IMPOSSIBLE TURN-**_

_**Edward POV**_

**AN: **SHORT CHAPTER BEFORE THINGS START GETTING INTENSE! PLEASE REVIEW LETS GET PAST 80 THIS TIME. ALSO I NEED A BETA!

* * *

"That couldn't be true." I muttered.

It just couldn't be, she was just one of the best people I've met, she couldn't be thinking that way.

"Edward I'm sorry...but from what we know from the books she was hurt mentally and physically, she said she wanted to die a few times. I know you know about this Edward, and I believe that she feels her life has no meaning and the only way she can let go of her pain is not by drinking alcohol, but reading."

This turn of events was just too drastic,_ how could this have happened?_

"Jasper, I'll call you back later." I said and then I took off to the fictional section.

She was still engrossed in the book, but this time I tried to pay more attention to her actions. She looked sad, her eyebrows were knit together and this time instead of tapping her temple she was covering her mouth.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked.

I waited for her response, but she was too engrossed in the book.

I called her again and it didn't work, she wouldn't even move a bit.

I sat down next to her and she seemed dazed.

I grabbed her shoulder and the she flinched away from me.

"Bella, are you alright?"

She blinked for a few seconds and then she smiled.

"Oh, sorry if I didn't hear you. It was a good book." She said.

Her expressions tried to sound chirpy, too chirpy.

"Really, what was it about?" I asked, so that she could tell me more about that book.

"Oh, well you probably won't like it, but it's about a girl going through problems." She said as she began to walk away.

If Jasper was right I had to make sure, "Did she get a happy ending?"

She paused and put the book back, "Well, as happy as it could get." She smiled and then she beckoned me to go with her.

I wanted to stop and get that book, but I had to follow her.

"So did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did thank you Edward, but I really have to go somewhere right now, is it alright with you."

"Sure thing Bella."

I didn't want her to walk alone, but this was my opportunity to get that book. I waited until she was out of sight, and then I literally burst into that bookstore again.

I immediately found that book and I opened it to the last chapter, and I began to read. To say I was already expecting the worst and Jasper was pretty close.

As I finished reading, I thought, what did Bella get from this? What was her moral? Was it to give up and die because it was much easier. I couldn't let her think that way.

Even if this person died, this person was actually a psycho from what I read, she did a lot of bad things, she was nowhere near Bella's kind heart.

* * *

"Jasper you were right. How can I help her?" I really wanted to help Bella, she didn't deserve to suffer, I had to aid her.

"Edward just be with her, make sure you give her positive memories about reality. Let her know that living is great... "

"Okay Jasper." I replied confidently, I would help her.

"Although I'm not sure you can do it. You're kind of boring." He joked.

"Hey I think I do pretty well, you just don't know that!"

"Okay whatever, bye Ed a patient is waiting for me."

"Bye." I replied.

* * *

I sighed as I tended to my patients in the hospital. I really was worried about Bella, what would I do if I ever saw Bella on a hospital bed just like so many patients that tried to commit suicide and succeeded.

I didn't even want to think of the possibilities. I didn't want Bella as my patient, I think I'd go insane if I lost her. Not seeing her for six years was hard enough, but death was just too much to bare.

* * *

"Hey Alice!"

"Well, well, look who's calling for aid!" She laughed.

"I know and I'm not ashamed of it!"

"I know Jasper called from his work to let me know about the whole situation. First I recommend that you take Bella to the park or something, maybe you can even add a stop to a festival or something, or possibly..."

"Wait Alice." I interrupted, "Wouldn't these type of things bring her bad memories?"

"Why would they?" She asked.

How could I start? How do I tell her that I always imagined Bella doing these things with her boyfriend. Jacob already did this, I know he would, I had to try something different.

"Jacob probably already did that for her, I'd like to try something new." In all honesty I was scared of Alice's wrath, I think she'd probably lynch me if I stopped her.

"Well, Edward I think you have a point. I even applaud you, you're a great guy. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking about something that could change her state right now. Something that has a great effect on her." When I was thinking about my patients, I thought of Bella. My patients in the hospital affected me so much every day. Besides people that didn't want to live, there were some that wished to live every single day of their lives, but many couldn't.

Only a miracle could save them and that was really something I wished for every single person in the hospital, a miracle.

* * *

I was standing outside of her apartment again. The lady wasn't there anymore and that was a huge relief. Was it too early to be here? Okay maybe four in the morning was a little too early to wake up Bella, but I had to remember my mission, what I was here for.

So I decided to call Bella's phone instead of knocking.

"Hello." She answered after a few rings.

"Bella I'm sorry to wake you up so early." I really felt ashamed I woke her up.

"No, it's fine you have my complete attention." I heard rustling in the background and I saw light underneath the door starting to make it's way out beneath the door.

_How was I supposed to ask her?_

"Well, I wondering if you wanted to go with me to work today?" I asked straight to the point. I didn't really think things through because I didn't want to step back and not help Bella.

"I would, but I'm not ready." She answered after a few seconds.

"I don't think you have a choice, I'm right outside of your door again." I had to make her come with me.

"Edward, are you sure?

"Yes, definitely."

"Edward okay fine I'll open the door and give me about 30 minutes."

"I'll wait as much as you want me to." I would wait, if she wanted me to I would do whatever she wanted.

"Well then come in!" She said through the phone, "the door's open."

"okay." I turned the knob and I walked in. I heard the shower begin to run, I took the control remote and I turned on the television instead. There wasn't anything interesting, but something going on in Korea with the whole missile thing seemed interesting enough.

How could I start. How was I going to make her realize that she was very important to me, it was time to let her know that I cared and that everyone else around her cared too. I wouldn't let her think she wasn't worth anything, because she was worth everything. I waited and while I waited I started to boil water for tea.

I was beginning to put some honey on the tea, when she came out of the door with a slight smile.

"You're making me tea." She seemed to smile as she eyed the tea. I grinned back and I handed her the mug.

"Here its green tea, I hope it calms you down because we got a long day."

She sat down in the kitchen table and she sipped her tea. I sat down with her as I tried to decipher her thoughts. What was she thinking? Was today a better day for her?

"So Edward why are we going to your job today?"

"Well...I thought it would be nice for you to do something different. I'm going to be quite busy, these next few days, and I wanted to bring you along today because I don't think I'm going to be able to see you." _Was this alright? _Could she see right through? She looked at me closely, as if she suspected something.

I tried to smile and then a few seconds later she stood up and took her bag.

"Well, I'm ready." She smiled.

"Bella, I beg to differ." I added.

She looked confused. "Am I missing something?"

"We have to go eat something first." I smiled.

"But I'm not hungry."

"Bella breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you need to eat your protein."

"Alright Mr. Cullen, where are we going."

"Actually I already have something for you." I was glad I brought some oatmeal with me.

"okay then lets walk out." she said.

When we reached my car I handed it to her and she smiled as she seemed to remember something.

"Do you like oatmeal?" I asked.

"Kind of, I just haven't had it since high school."

"Since high school, that's a very long time." I muttered.

She paused for a minute as she seemed to focus on something from her past. Her eyes weren't with me anymore, "You know Edward right before I moved to Phoenix and met Emmett, Angela, you and everybody else I went to a trip about a year before, to Phoenix"

I waited for her continue, as I looked at her something went through my mind, this is where everything began.

"After that... I met Alice there by mere coincidence, she was also visiting Phoenix and we hung out. We did everything together there, from shopping, to sightseeing, to sleeping over, and everything. When our vacation was almost over we went to a restaurant. Alice wanted to eat with me one last time since I was going back to Forks and she was going back to Florida, we weren't sure if we would see each other soon enough." She took a deep breath and she continued, "at that restaurant I met Jacob."


	20. Messed up World

**__****-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

**-MESSED UP WORLD-**

**AN: Inspiration- All yours from the ECLIPSE soundtrack lol;)**

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

She continued to stare at the radio, she looked sad, so broken, like she had no emotion, as if she were trying to hide it.

"When I met Jacob it was at a restaurant he was on a trip there also, just like Alice and I. He was from a reservation near Forks, I couldn't believe we met many miles away. I remembered thinking he was so nice to me, Alice didn't know what to think. At that restaurant I saw you also.." She paused as I sucked in my breath. She saw me before she moved to phoenix?

She smiled without any humor, " I remember you seemed to glance our way, but you were too distracted with your family. So you didn't even notice me. When I saw your family I remembered thinking I wanted a family like that too. Jacob was trying to talk me into going out with him, but I kindly rejected him." She shook her head as if she was trying to forget.

"Yet, I couldn't reject giving him my number. His smile was just so contagious, he was just bright, he made me smile...so we kept in contact and then when I went to back Forks before moving to Phoenix, we bonded." She paused and took a deep breath before she continued, " When I moved to Phoenix we lost some contact, and I somewhat missed him, when I moved back to Forks everything went by so fast and when I least expected it, he proposed, and I stupidly accepted because I was blinded by what I seemed to feel for him." She suddenly seemed to hold her breath as she processed everything she had told me. I waited as I thought about everything I didn't know what to say...

I waited for her continue, I wanted her to let me in. To tell what Jacob did to her in their married life.

"Well, lets go Edward." She said she patted her lap, as if what she said didn't hurt her...

I just looked at her in shock, we met and I didn't even know, well I saw her and I forgot! I could have prevented everything if I had just realized she would be important to me. I felt myself get a bit angry at this situation. It was so messed up. She wouldn't tell me about Jacob, but I knew that today we took a huge step forward.

I chucked as I started to drive to the hospital. Why did the world work so wrongly?

"Edward...are you sure going to the hospital okay?" She seemed nervous as we reached our destination.

"Of course love, why wouldn't it? There's visitors every day." I walked ahead and she paused behind me. I looked back in confusion, what was wrong?

I looked at her questioningly and she looked at me with slight fear. I approached her cautiously as I laid my hands on her shoulders and I looked into her eyes, "What's wrong Bella?"

"You called me... love." She mumbled as she looked down. Did I? I hadn't realized it.

"I am so sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable I won't ever do it again." I really wouldn't. If this meant I could possibly lose her because of something like this I would never do it again.

She seemed to think before she she spoke again, "actually it's fine Edward. I feel a bit better about myself."

She started shuffling her feet and she bit her lip, as if asking me if I was okay with calling her love. She looked very cute. Why would I say no, calling her love was something I would be honored to do, even if it didn't mean anything to her and it only made her feel better. I would gladly be her slave and do whatever she asked of me.

"So lets go inside love!" I said as I pulled her hand toward the hospital.

When we got inside I went to retrieve coat when I realized I was holding her hand. She was slightly blushing as I looked down at our entwined hands. I tried not to think about it as I let go, the calmness I felt and the airy feeling I felt was gone. I put on my coat and I tried not to think about it, but I was disappointed, I wish I could hold her hand longer.

"Good morning Edward!" A few nurses waved at me from the reception and I smiled as I began to take my charts.

"Wow Edward, so you are still a heart breaker!" She laughed at she looked up at me.

"What?" _Heart breaker?_

"Edward you just have to start realizing the effects you have on these women!" She gave me a weird look of confusion.

"Well.." I looked at the nurses and Bella was right, they continued to stare. I began to feel uncomfortable now that she pointed it out.

"I didn't know." I mumbled as I looked away from the nurses with a slight embarrassment.

I began to walk ahead to my patients and I usually worked with kids, that was why I loved the hospital.

"So Edward what are we up to today?" She asked as she followed along.

"We are just checking up on some of my patients and then chill and then play." I said.

She her brown eyes looked up at in confusion? "We are going to play?" She asked.

"Yes my lady." I said as I tried to imitate my best Jasper imitation.

"Okay Jasper." She said sarcastically.

We went into the first room and I chuckled as I saw Renesmee playing with some of the dolls I had given her. . I smiled as she looked up at me with her angelic smile.

"Hey sweetheart!" I said as I mess up her hair.

"Hi!" She grinned as she hugged my waist.

"How are you today?" I asked.

She was about to answer until she saw Bella standing behind me.

"Who is she Edward?" She pouted as she clung on my arm. I grinned as I looked down at Rensemee

"She is someone I am really close with and I'm sure you'll love her, just like I do." I was about to continue when I realized I slipped. I told Renesmee that I loved Bella. I looked at Bella, but she seemed to be distracted by Renesmee. She began to crouch down to match her height.

Bella and Renesmee looked so beautiful together I would've have believed that they were mother and daughter. They had big brown and eyes and gorgeous hair, except that Renesmee's seemed to look more like mine.  
"Hi Renesmee, I'm Bella." She said as she extended her hand to her. Renesmee stared at Bella with a huge intensity until she she shook Bella's hand.

"Hi Bella." She mumbled. Renesmee was still clinging on me with her other hand, Bella continued to look at her, "You know Renesmee you're really pretty..how old are you?"

"I'm eight." Renesmee let go of me as she began to get closer to Bella.

I thought Renesmee just wanted to talk to her formally or something, like she usually did to strangers, but that hand that was holding my coat was suddenly on Bella's cheek. Bella's eyes widened, but she didn't push Renesmee away.

"I know you suffered, but you're really pretty too." Renesmee said.

Bella sucked in some air. How did this precious little girl of mine automatically realize that Bella suffered while I took my a long time to figure that out.

Renesmee didn't end there, "You should marry Edward." I was about to laugh, but there was so much conviction in her voice, she was so serious. I didn't know what to say. Bella's eyes were glued to Renesmee's face. Renesmee suddenly let her hand away from Bella's face and then she ran back to her bed to play with her dolls.

I just stood there in complete shock. Bella stood up and she continued to look at Renesmee.

"Edward does she usually say that?" Bella looked frantic as she met my eyes. She looked confused.

"no this is the first time I hear heard say that." I assured. I took Bella's hand in mine and I looked into her eyes, "Bella don't fear her. Renesmee just seems to see things others don't, I have no clue how, but I want to help you." I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

Bella looked scared as if she had just been exposed. She looked at Renesmee again, I was about to try to talk to her but a nurse ushered me from the outside to hurry.

"I have to go Bella, stay with Renesmee please." I let go of her hand and I went to the emergency room.

After I was done I was happily walking back to Renesmee's room. I was wondering whether I should bring some food over, it had been many hours since I left and I was hungry. I walked into Renesmee's room, but I couldn't find either of them.

"Riley!" I shouted a bit. He paused and he walked back.

"Yes Edward?"

I really didn't want to ask Riley, but he was the only one in the hall. His actions always got on my nerves he never seemed to have respect for the patients. He was always trying to hit on a nurse and usually in front of patients. Why was he even a doctor?

"have you seen Renesmee and a women with her?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, "Oh you mean the gorgeous brunette that was holding Renesmee's hand?" I felt a bit of jealously well up inside of me.

"Yes."

"Well, they went outside."

"Thanks." I said as I waved and let quickly outside.

I was thinking about scaring them when I caught sight of Bella's back, but then I saw Renesmee on Bella's lap sleeping.

Bella was carefully running her hand through Renesmee's hair with so much care. I felt my heart tug a little. She looked so beautiful. A content smile seemed to be on the corners of Bella's lips, her eyes were closed, and she just looked like an angel, I felt something inside of me wanting her more.

I quietly approached them both, Renesmee hands were around Bella's legs. She seemed to be smiling in her sleep.

"Bella." I whispered softly. Her eyes opened up in surprise, but she smiled. She looked peaceful.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"Are you ready to go." I said.

She pouted as she looked down at Renesmee, "So soon."

"Bella it's getting late the sun is setting." She looked around and she laughed quietly.

"I didn't notice time passed by so fast." She said as she continued to touch Renesmee's hair.

"Well, I usually don't either when I hang out with Renesmee." I said as I sat down next to both of them.

"Edward can I ask you a question?" She looked a bit hopeful.

"Anything." I said.

She paused for a moment looking into my eyes, "Why is Renesmee here?"

I sighed as looked at sweet Renesmee, could Bella take it?

"She's sick." I paused as I took Bella's hand into mine again. "She has Leukemia."

Bella looked sad as she brushed Renesmee's cheek, "How long has she been like this?"

"Since six moths ago." I answered.

"Where are her parents how come they didn't visit her today?"

"Renesmee...she lost her parents in a car accident." Seconds passed and Bella's grip on my hand tightened.

"She's alone." It wasn't a question she knew Renesmee was alone and I'm sure she felt just as sad as I did for her.

"Edward is she going to be alright?"

I sighed, " I don't know."

Bella let out a strangled cry as she held Renesmee closer.

"Why is life so cruel to so many good people." She said as she let out a few tears. I outstretched my other hand and gently removed the tears from her cheekbones. I understood her clearly.

"That's the same question I have asked myself love." I said sadly.


	21. Broken Again

**__****-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

**BROKEN AGAIN**

**AN: The drama is about to unfold! I hope you guys understand Bella, okay! Thank you for being with me for so long the ending might just come soon enough! Also make sure to review and the next chapter will come out sooner and longer!**

* * *

I still felt like something was wrong. I had a feeling that something wasn't right. I began to feel that way when I dropped Bella off, maybe it was just something in my head? I felt strange. I felt like I had to kneel and pray, but I felt inane. I got home instead and I sat down on my couch and I thought of this day.

I did leave Bella alone at the hospital, but either way Renesmee seemed to have made some good in Bella's day. I didn't know how Renesmee would react to Bella. Renesmee was just a sweet little girl; I sincerely hoped that Renesmee would make Bella feel needed or somewhat grateful for living. I wanted her to feel different…Jacob was just a scum bag.

I instantly shook my head how did my thoughts go from helping Bella to thinking about Jacob. Jacob, that guy was going to pay for all the damage he caused in Bella's life.

I took a sip of my tea and I began to think of this long week that I wasn't going to see Bella. I wanted to see her, I really did, but there was a lot of work that had to be done in the hospital after the days I had taken to see her. I took my phone and I called Jasper.

"Yes Edward?" He answered.

"Thank you so much Jasper, I think everything is going a lot more smoother."

"Oh yes Alice mentioned it." Jasper chuckled.

"Yes I took Bella to the hospital and that seemed to have done some good."

"Bonding time with the patients?" He asked.

"Yes, Renesmee." I said.

"Ah the little girl you always seemed to mention in some emails." Jasper seemed to say with a smile.

"Yes, she made a huge impact on me and I think she did the same for Bella." I replied.

"Well that is great Edward. No one can resist a child's innocence."

"I really hope so Jasper." I sighed.

"Edward I heard that." He teased

"Hey what's wrong with wishing everything turns out fine!"

"Don't worry Edward; Bella will love you one day. In all honestly I am shocked that she hasn't already."

* * *

I looked up the ceiling as I heard my cell phone ringing. I quickly rubbed my eyes as I looked at my watch, it was midnight. I stood up and held my cell phone at my ear. Who the heck was calling during this time? Maybe Jasper…na he wouldn't, Alice seemed like the only option.

"Hello?" I answered as I began to turn on the lights.

"Edward?" Ah…I was right.

"Yes Alice."

"Quickly you have to go stop Bella!" Alice screeched through the phone.

My heart thumped hard against my chest, "What?"

"She left Edward! She left! She sent me a message-,"She continued to speak but I felt everything blur out from my ear. I couldn't understand anything.

She left. Why?

"Alice what are you talking about I just saw her today?" I laughed. She must be kidding right. It was just a terrible nightmare it had to be.

"Edward she said she was a terrible person, she said she didn't deserve to be your friend or anything! Edward what happened?"

I ended the call and I ran toward my car. No this couldn't happen, not again. I couldn't lose her again.

I sped out to Bella's apartment and right when I arrived I saw Jacob engulfing Bella in his arms. This was just a nightmare right? I sat there and I felt numb as I sat in my car. Jacob brushed her hair away from her face and he seemed to hold her tightly. I felt like punching him. Why was he holding her! Jacob let go of her and I felt relief. What was going on?

I was about to step out when I saw…Jacob was carrying suitcases. Bella slowly walked to the passenger seat. Right before she went in. She seemed to freeze up. She shook her head once before she went in the car. Jacob quickly ran to the driver seat and sped away. I just looked into the car, until I couldn't see it anymore. I felt like knife went through me again. My heart was breaking all over again.

I felt anger at this whole situation. Did Bella care about me at all! I tried to help her, I tried to be everything to her, but she left with Jacob! Was I just meant to suffer? Did I not deserve to also have some happiness in my life? Why were the odds always against me? When she seemed to be getting closer to me she always left from beyond my reach.

I began to look at the street again. I felt rejection, hurt, pain, betrayal. Why was this happening, was I just not meant to have her. Instead I shook my head and began to drive back and while I was driving I decided that I wouldn't care anymore. I simply should have never tried to gain Bella's love, when she obviously still loved Jacob Black. Was he simply much better than I was? Was I just a worst monster than Jacob, so she chose him over me?

I began to chuckle at the stupidness of this situation. I guess I was just meant to live with a broken heart. I instantly drove to a bar. I needed a lot of drinks.


	22. The Chaser

******NO COPYRIGHT ****INFRINGEMENT**

**What could be happening? Enjoy the drama to come and enjoy! Also if you know they lyrics to the song below you might be able to guess what is going to happen after this! If you can't wait look it up with English subtitles, that song has an incredible message!**

* * *

**THE CHASER**

_**Don't be sorry you can abandon my spitefully and leave..if that's**_

_**what you want, yeah goodbye.**_

_**-Infinite.**_

"Edward where the heck are you!"

"Emmett?" I mumbled. It sounded like him and I began to chuckle. Emmett was funny.

"Yes Edward it's me. Now tell me where you are, we've been calling you all night!"

I lifted my head up and I looked around. A pretty brunette girl working here looked at me and smiled briefly, and I tried to smile back. She was pretty.

"I'm at a bar." I slurred.

"Where! Which one?"

Why did he care? It wasn't like he could come get me.

"Ehhh...i don't know?" I replied as I took in another shot of Vodka.

"Dammit Edward! We flew all the way to New York, tell me where you are so I can come get you."

"Oh gosh Emmett I think it's..." I paused as I tried to read the letters in front of me.

"I can't see." I chuckled. Man those letters looked funny, they looked all swirly.

"Ugh, Edward let me talk to someone there!"

"Alright, hold up." I looked around again and I opted for the pretty girl. I waited until she looked at me and then I handed her the phone. She looked at me in complete shock, but then she took it and answered. I let my head fall back down on my arms as I rested on the bar counter. Now that felt much better. I tied to listen to what they were talking about, but I fell asleep.

* * *

"Dang I can't believe Edward got drunk."

"I know, but I guess he couldn't handle it anymore, especially since he was head over heals for her."

"Did you call the hospital?"

"Ya I told them that Edward had a family emergency and that he had to fly to Forks."

"Well, that's good any news on Bella?"

I tried to sit up as I heard Alice and Jasper talking. What the heck was going on, why were they here? I sat up and I looked around my room to spot Jasper and Alice talking in my coach that was at the far end of my room.

Jasper smiled as he saw me wake up. Alice didn't look so happy.

"Hey Edward how are you feeling?"

I tried to feel and I felt a huge headache and my arms were sore.

"I feel terrible." I groaned as I laid back down on the bed.

"Well, I'd imagine you would if you drank the whole night." He chuckled.

"Edward what happened?" Alice said as she sat on my bed.

I tried to remember, but my headache was bad, but then it slowly started to come back to me.

"Well, I know Bella and Jacob got back together only a few hours after she gave me a kiss on the cheek when I dropped her off." I said.

Everything began to come back to me. After saying goodbye to Renesmee I dropped her off. I thought I had finally broken down Bella's walls, but when she kissed me on the cheek goodbye, I thought I had finally done it. I was blissful. Then the anger began to swell up inside of me.

Did she plan to run away with Jacob? Did she take me as some sort of joke?

Alice instantly jumped off my bed and started to cry. I instantly became alarmed, what was going on?

Jasper immediately ran to her side and held her on his lap as he tried to soothe her.

"Alice honey are you okay? Why are you crying?" Jasper asked. I quickly got off my bed and I also sat next to Alice. Was she okay?

"Alice are you okay?" I asked. My doctor instincts kicked in and I tried to look for any signs that caused pain.

Alice immediately outstretched her hand and she touched mine.

"I'm okay Edward don't worry. I just can't believe Bella actually did go back. I was hoping her message meant something else." She began to stand up, and Jasper stayed at her side.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart." Jasper soothed her hair.

"No, it's not Jasper." Alice shook her head and Jasper continued to hold her. I didn't like seeing Alice suffer.

"Alice everything's going to be fine, Bella is a big girl she knows what she's doing." I said as I walked out the room. Bella was a big girl and she chose to back.

"No Edward that's were you're wrong."

I paused to look back at Alice, what did she mean, "Bella _is_ a big girl and she swore that she would never go back to Jacob."

I immediately froze in place. What?

Alice began to wiper her tears and Jasper stayed by her side.

"Edward, Bella never wanted to go back to Jacob. So, I think that something is clearly wrong." She stated.

I instantly began to worry and curse at myself. Of course she wouldn't want to go back. Her books said it all! The phone calls and messages she rejected said it all! Jacob wasn't good for her. She clearly didn't want to go back to him after being affected so much by him. No one would want to go back to suffer in the hands of Jacob Black, so what the heck was going on? I was just confused.

I looked back at Alice and she looked so sure of what she was saying. I didn't know what to think.

" I just want to go rest." I waved off as I laid back down in bed.

Alice and Jasper walked out and as soon as they walked out, I could hear Emmett's thunderous voice through my apartment.

I tried to not listen to what they said, I snuggled in my blankets and I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. How could I have lost Bella again? I never even had the opportunity to tell her my feelings.

I instantly regretted everything as I remembered what I thought about a few months ago. If I only had _one more chance_...I did, but I made nothing out of it. I just seemed to have pushed her back to Jacob Black.

* * *

**The reviews I got for the last chapter made me happy, so of course i felt like gifting you with a new chapter as soon as possible! **** If you want to know what might happen next the song is called The Chaser by INFINITE:) *look it up in English subtitles!***

**ALSO TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE SONG MEANING OR SONG IN GENERAL. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT ANYONE THINKS!**


	23. The Chaser II

**Who Actually looked up the song THE CHASER, because they were curious? Did you like it? The song meaning? Do you know what is going to happen? Lol enjoy..**

**__****-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

* * *

**_"Even if you are ahead for a bit i will catch up."_**

**THE CHASER CONTINUED II**

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

"Edward wake up I got another phone call."

"Ugh, Alice could you bring me water I think I'm dehydrated." I groaned as my throat began to feel extremely dry.

"Jasper brought some for you, sit up and drink it."

I sat down and I chocked down the water. Water never tasted so good before.

Alice waited until I was done before she continued, by the way her eyes looked and the way she clutched her phone I didn't even have to ask.

"It was Bella." I stated.

"Edward I don't know what she's thinking." She clutched her short hair in her hands as if she was really frustrated. She looked at me with pity, I already enough of that.

"Alice you don't have to explain for her. Everything will be fine." I tried to smile, but I knew I was lying to myself. Heck six years was difficult, what made me think I could last forever.

She sighed and she sat down on my bed again, she seemed to be trying to come up with words, but it clearly seemed difficult for her.

"What is it Alice?"

"Edward, can you go with me to Bella's apartment?"

I instantly seemed to go forward in shock, "What?"

"Bella asked me to take a few things she doesn't want to leave abandoned there and I know you'd want to go with me."

My sane side side no, but my masochistic side yearned for it. I knew going wouldn't make me feel any better, but I found myself nodding my head in agreement.

She gave me a sad smile before walking out the room, "I'll wait for you next to your car."

* * *

When we opened Bella's door I expected everything to be gone, but everything was still there. It was as _if_ she had never left.

Alice walked ahead of me and she began to look around everywhere. She seemed to be searching for something.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said as she kept on looking.

I shrugged to myself as I looked around. Seeing her things again hurt. I couldn't believe that I was just here a day before drinking tea. The same mugs we had tea in were still on the counter. I swallowed up the urge to do anything rash, so I just sat down on her couch and the scent of strawberries hit me. I began to feel peaceful for once as I closed my eyes, it was as if Bella was still here.

I didn't know how long I sat there until I stood up to look for Alice. The only door open was Bella's room so I went in. Alice was in the far corner of her room and she seemed to be shoving a bunch of papers in her oversized bag.

"Alice what are you doing?" She let out a yelp before sitting down on the ground.

"Geez Edward you scared me! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She said.

"Well sorry and as for the door it was open." I said.

"Okay whatever."

Alice stood up and she seemed to be looking around again. What was it that Bella made Alice come pick up? Why was it so important?

"Alice what were you just shoving into your back?"

She whipped back her head around and she paused for a few seconds.

"Well, nothing just some drafts she asked me to get. She said she didn't want anyone to barge in and take the papers before she published her next book. She doesn't want it leaked."

That sounded reasonable, "okay." Was all I said as I took a looked a Bella's room. On top of her headboard was a huge picture hung up. It was Alice and Bella and that looked like Phoenix on the background.

"Hey, Alice are you going to take that picture?" I asked. It was a nice picture, they were both younger, but both still looked pretty. Maybe it was the year Bella said she visited Phoenix and met Alice.

"Oh yeah I think I'm going to take everything that has us. I wouldn't want any memories to be left behind."

I wanted to know if I was right, if my prediction was correct. Should I ask?

Oh heck what do I have to loose, I already lost her, but I feared that more information would hurt me.

"Alice was that when you guys met?" I said.

She smiled as she seemed to remember, "Yeah we both met on a trip there it was great, until we met Jacob."

Jacob, now was my chance to ask, "How did you meet Jacob?"

"Well.." she paused, "We were in a restaurant and I dropped my key chain. He was nice enough to bring it to me. He introduced himself and I was surprised to find out that he was also on a trip there."

"So I remember you said you introduced them before, why?" I asked.

"Jacob was interested in Bella and he was really blunt about it. He said, 'hey can I meet your friend, I think she the most beautiful girl I've seen'. Of course I was a teenager and this excited me so I agreed. I wanted to play matchmaker, but I obviously made the worst mistake and Bella had to suffer the consequences." Alice sat down again as she clutched her purse close to her. I began to feel bad, I shouldn't have asked.

"Alice I think we should go it your done snooping in Bella's apartment." I tried to lighten up the mood and it kind of seemed to work.

"Sure, it wasn't like you minded anyway, you seemed to be smelling the coach." She added as she walked out.

I felt myself blush a little, how did she notice?

* * *

I decided to work the next day and I instantly regretted it. I was exhausted. I didn't know how I managed to complete my work that whole day. When I finished I stopped by at Renesmee's room. This time she was drawing in a pink art book. She looked really concentrated. I just smiled as I looked at her. She was such a cute little girl.

"Hey Renesmee!" I smiled.

"Hello Edward!" She said as she continued to draw.

"What are you drawing sweet-pie?"

"Well, I'm not drawing I'm writing!" She exclaimed as she showed me a quick peak to her book before she began to write again.

She wasn't drawing, but Writing?

"writing?"

"yes, Bella told me that she was a writer and she gave me a book. She wanted me to write what I did throughout the day because she said she couldn't be with me all the time."

I was confused. Bella told her this when she met Renesmee? No, that didn't sound right... then she knew she was going to leave with Jacob, she was planning to run away with him!

I began to feel sick, I was such an idiot.

"So Bella gave this to you when you guys met two days ago and she said she was leaving?" I wanted to confirm my suspicions, she planned it _right_?

Renesmee seemed to be finishing up her writing before she closed it and smiled, "No. She came today."

* * *

**OH NO, what could this mean? It's A CLUE!**

**Also if you wanna know whats going to happen look up the song THE CHASER, by INFINITE (eng sub though)**


	24. Movie Knight

**-MOVIE KNIGHT-**

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

**enjoy:)**

After talking to Renesmee she wouldn't say anything else. She said she couldn't.

I began to feel more confused when I arrived home.

It was past twelve so I chuckled lightly when I saw Emmett sleeping on the ground next to Rosalie. They didn't look comfortable. Alice and Jasper weren't there so I imagined that they took the only guest room available.

I walked in my room and I looked out the window. The lights were visible despite the time. I simply didn't want to think anymore, everything with Bella was confusing and I failed at helping her. I went to sleep feeling like a failure.

* * *

I was in a green place. It seemed to be a meadow. It looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I was walking across the green plains of grass, it was very nice.

I heard laughing and I chuckled as I saw Emmett trying to perform a cart-wheel. He jumped, but he fell right on his back, as he sat up Rosalie slapped his head. He groaned as he stood up and Rosalie smirked. I was walking to them, but then their was a TV blocking my way.

I sat down on the grass and I was eating popcorn, but I couldn't taste it.

How did I get popcorn? Maybe I was craving it and I didn't realize it?

Then there was a movie playing, but then the screen went black. I was about to stand up and look for Emmett until I saw myself in a restaurant with my family on the screen. I was eating and I glanced up for three seconds and there was Bella, Alice, and Jacob. She wasn't looking at me and I just was just looking at the restaurant, so I didn't notice her.

Then the channel switched to my mom in the hospital.

As quickly as that image came it left.

I saw myself in Bella's apartment, I saw Alice telling me about the draft. Well, I couldn't tell because I couldn't hear a sound but it was Alice's same actions that had occurred today, but then it switched back. To Jacob hugging Bella, I felt a slight pain in my stomach and then I woke up.

What the Heck? I got off my bed and I began to walk around my room, well that was...

Then Bella's words in the car came back to me, she told me that she saw me before, but I hadn't seen her. I remembered my first dream with Bella, it was fuzzy and it was right before my mom woke up. Then I remembered Jasper telling me of a dream too.

Things were beginning to make sense in my head. I was confused though. I walked out of my room and I quietly opened the door to the guest room. Alice and Jasper were in deep sleep, I walked to Jasper's side before shoving him a little to wake him up. Jasper sat up and he began to rub his eyes. He was about to speak when I silenced him. I walked out to my room and he followed.

I closed my door and I didn't know where to begin.

"What is it Edward?" he asked. He groaned as he sat down on my bed.

I instantly felt foolish and stupid, he would obviously think I was crazy, but I had to start somewhere.

"We saw Alice and Bella before our dreams!" I blurted out.

He still looked confused, "So?"

"Jasper you know they say that we can't instantly make up people in our dreams. Usually its people we've seen before." I said. He nodded for me to continue, "Jasper we saw them before that's why we dreamt of them."

"I don't remember seeing Alice." He said.

"I don't remember seeing Bella either, but she told me that she saw me at a restaurant, and guess what Jasper it was the day before my mom disappeared!"

Now he looked confused, "and?"

I felt stupid, but I had to tell Jasper, "I think everything is connected."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Right. Okay can I go to sleep now?"

"Ugh fine. Go on Jasper."

He quickly left my room and I sat down on my bed. I began to feel uneasy, but what evidence did I have to prove my point. I didn't know what to think. Maybe I was just going crazy now. I sighed as I suddenly remembered Alice's reaction when I questioned her about the papers.

The papers!

I began to pace around my room again. Usually Bella wrote about herself through her main character, maybe that would give an insight as to why she left with Jacob.

But that meant I had to dig through Alice's bag._ Should I_?

I faintly remembered her bag on the counter when I walked in. I quickly ran out of my room and I took the bag. I ran back into my room and I locked the door. I opened the bag and there in deed were still the papers Alice put in there. I began to take them out and read them one by one.

They were all different stories, it wasn't even the same character or plot, maybe she was trying to come up with a new story?

As I was about to finish reading and beginning to feel insane and stupid an envelope fell out from the stack. It was small, perhaps it was a letter?

I began to open it and my heart began to pump faster as I saw Bella's handwriting. I pulled it out and a faint scent of strawberries hit me. I welcomed it as I began to open it.

My hand shook a little, my throat went dry, I feared reading it.

I slowly unfolded the letter and I began to read.

_Alice, burn everything. I know I promised and I'm sorry._

_I didn't want to go with him Alice, but he forced me._

_I know that isn't enough, if he forced me I wouldn't have gone, but Alice** he is **horrible._

_How did I never realize that? I feel stupid, I just can't believe he fooled me._

_He told me so many things and I can't risk anyone's safety. Please Alice_

_take care of yourself and everyone else._

* * *

**Whoa! Major turning point! Jacob forced her?But, why, and how if Bella**

**was dead set on not ever going back to him, she even promised! **

**Well, I'm excited for the action to come**

**If you guys read my other comments you guys know I based it on a Korean Song, _The Chaser by Infinite._**

**If you looked it up, then you have a huge hint as to what will happen, the Lyrics are just beautiful!**


	25. She's Found

**NO COPYRIGHT ****INFRINGEMENT**

**-She's Found-**

**AN: SPECIAL THANKS TO:) **_Motherof8 EdwardCullenFan1 stormy315 AliceCullen3 twilight96-angel-_

INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER WAS -THE CALL by REGINA SPEKTOR, so open a tab and listen while you read:)

* * *

**EDWARD POV:**

We all sat down on the living room. I couldn't believe these turn of events. I was worried way beyond imaginable. He forced her and I was going to kill him. First I was going to punch him till he passed out and then-

"Calm down Edward." Jasper said as he patted my arm.

"How do you expect me to calm down! She's in danger! She was forced! All her stories were about the violence she lived in because of him! I have to get her before he harms her again." I replied angrily.

Emmett got up and he sat down next to my left as Jasper moved up to get his phone out.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Now was certainly not the time for Jasper to chit chat with his friends.

"Calling for help." Jasper answered before dialing numbers.

"What?" I was confused.

Emmett looked at me with immense seriousness, "Listen Edward, Jasper and I met someone his name is Benjamin. He can help."

"Who is he?" I asked. How could he help?

"What we're doing Edward should be illegal but since your my brother I figured it was okay to break the law." Emmett chuckled.

I felt myself feel a bit of happiness, sparks. I felt hope. Were they really going to help me find her?

"Edward it'll be alright." Rosalie said.

I looked at her in surprise she just cracked a smile.

I looked at Jasper he continued to talk on the phone and I felt a bit of ease as I started to realize that my family was going to help me. I wasn't alone. I was alone for six years, but with them I felt better. Finding Bella would be possible.

"Here Edward." Alice said as she handed me a cup of water.

"Thank you." I said as I grasped the cup.

"Edward listen." Jasper began as he put his phone away. "Benjamin lives here so he'll be here in around twenty minutes he said he'll help in whatever we need."

* * *

"Edward tell me everything you know." Benjamin said.

Benjamin looked around my age he was about 5.9, and he had a look that made me feel as if he could actually solve this. I sucked in some air before I began to speak.

"Bella was married to Jacob years ago. Their marriage didn't last. When I met her again, Jacob came to find her. She cried and when I met her again she seemed fine... until I realized that Jacob was harassing her with phone calls and texts. She always ignored them and now her letter to Alice says it all." I replied.

"It's true." Jasper added. "Also she seems to have suffered some sort Dysphoria." I felt sad as Jasper said this. She was hurt mentally too. "She get's detached when things around her get to hard for her. She's depressed and I'm worried about her too."

As soon as Jasper finished speaking Alice came forward and handed him the letter. He looked over it before looking at me.

"Edward it seems to me that you're right." He simply said. "but there is no evidence. Your accusation may be false. She never reported him to the police. I can't do anything."

"Why not! She was obviously mistreated by-"

"Calm down Edward." Jasper said as he sat me back down.

"Let me continue Edward." Benjamin said. "You are correct I am sure of it. I hate injustice especially against women. So I am going to do some things I shouldn't be authorized to do. Lets just call this a search for a missing person." He looked at me as if he were waiting for me to say something. He smiled slightly as I said nothing. He took out his phone and he dialed a number.

"Hello this is detective Benjamin can you look up some information for me?"

After his phone call he dismissed himself and I felt myself grow intensely worried. We had to find her and bring her back. Heck I was just going to be her best friend if she wanted. Anything she wanted would be hers. I just wanted to keep her away from Black.

* * *

"Edward you should sit down." Rosalie said as she ate.

"I can't." I replied as I continued to pace back and forth.

"I know." She grinned. "But you know you're walking is kinda pissing me off. It's getting me more nervous than I already am. It's only been a day since Benjamin was here calm the fuck down! "

I was about to reply when I suddenly realized she seemed nervous herself.

I paused as I looked at her. " Are you worried about Bella?" I asked in disbelief.

She laughed as if I had just said a funny joke. "Of course Edward no girl deserves to be in danger and since I know she is... it gets me worried. But unlike you I know she will come back." She looked so sure that I believed her. Bella was strong she would come back to us.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted from the guest room. I gave Rosalie and apologetic look.

"Edward, Benjamin called they know were Jacob is." Emmett said as I walked in the door.

I felt the insides of my body tingle in glee. They found her I was finally going to see her again.

"Where?" I couldn't contain myself, I was eager.

"La push." Jasper said as he took a sip of his coffee. He looked at me trying to decipher my reaction.

"La push?" It was near Forks, it was too easy to find him. It seemed to easy.

"Yes Benjamin is about to fly there. He asked if we wanted to go with him." Emmett said as he cracked his knuckles. I began to chuckle. He really did love fights.

"Lets go get her." I said as I high five'd their hands. I felt like we were in high school again. We were ready to kick ass.

* * *

"So." Benjamin began. "Why are you so worried about her, she isn't even your girlfriend."

I felt anger, but I answered as best as I could. After all he was helping me find her.

"She's my world." I simply said.

"Ahh." He said before driving in silence again.

"I understand you Edward." He said as he looked ahead. "I would do anything for Tia, she's my world." He chuckled.

I felt better, he understood what I would be willing to do for Bella.

Jasper and Emmett were asleep in the back seat. I moved my position to get a better look out my window. We were finally arriving. To La push. Jacob was mine. I was going to kill him.

"Edward it's only about two more minutes before we arrive I wanted you to know that you have to calm down. You can't kill him because then you'll go to jail and Emmett is going to kick my ass. So please leave this to the police, you help your girl instead."

I nodded my head if I was with Bella I contain myself. Then there was a single red house in between trees. There were no cars. As Benjamin parked in front. Emmett and Jasper woke up from their deep slumber.

"We're here." Was all Benjamin said.

We all followed him as soon as he got off. He pulled out his gun before knocking on the door. I looked around at my surroundings wondering if she was all right. The rest of the cops that Benjamin had ordered to follow came and stood next him.

Benjamin knocked on the door, three loud thuds as he listened for any movement. I felt my pulse quicken. We were finally bringing Bella home.

"Jacob Black open this door. We have a warrant to search for Isabella Swan." Benjamin said as he waited.

Before he knocked again the door pulled open. I was preparing to run in for Bella, but she silently walked out. I felt myself gasp as I took in all her features she looked just as beautiful. My plans of killing Jacob flew out the window as I saw her in front of me.

I walked to her without even thinking. She looked up and met my eyes. They were blank, she showed nothing.

I felt my anger boil. What was she hiding? She could trust me. I looked at her face, her, arms, her clothes. She looked fine. I let out a gust of air in relief. Jacob hadn't hurt her physically.

"Isabella." Benjamin said.

Bella only nodded for him to continue.

"We have come to take you back." He said.

She looked utterly confused before nodding her head.

"Where is Jacob?" Benjamin asked.

She blinked a few times. She looked confused before pointing out into the woods.

"He ran that way." She whispered.

Benjamin nodded his head to her before turning to the cops. He signaled them to follow him as he ran through the forest. Jasper and Emmett continued to stare at Bella as I did. I was sure Jasper was trying to see if she needed anything as he read her emotions.

"Bella." I said as I took her hand in mine. She was cold, she looked up at me and her lip began to quiver. I patted her hand slightly before she started to cry. She sat down on the red wood as she let everything out of her chest. I sat down next to her and I held her in my arms.

I started to sooth her hair and I began to worry as I held her trembling body to mine

"Are you okay Bella, do you have any injuries?" Jasper asked. As he crouched down to speak to her.

"No I'm fine." Was all she said before she clutched my shirt in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked as he stood awkwardly. Hands in his pockets.

Bella nodded her head as she hugged me to her.

"I'm glad you're okay." She mumbled as she held me tighter. The scent of strawberries and roses was making me tingle with excitement.

I chuckled. "Why wouldn't I be okay silly girl?"

"he-" She said before she looked down.

"What is it?" I asked as I lifted up her chin gently so that she could look directly into my eyes.

Her eyes held fear and sadness. What was it?

"Bella what is it? _You're_ safe-"

"You're not." She cut me off. "Edward he wants to hurt you! He hurt your mom! Edward please stay away from me it'll only bring you and your family into danger!" She said as she pushed me off her. She looked panicked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I felt hurt. She didn't want me to hold her.

She stood up and she began to walk backwards putting distance between us. I was utterly confused. Was she scared of me? I was about to take a step toward her when she suddenly held her hands up cautioning me to stop.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked again I softened my voice to show her that she had nothing to worry about. I would never hurt her.

She quickly removed her tears from her cheeks before turning away from me and running into the woods.

"Bella!" I called out. _Bella please don't leave._

* * *

**AN: OMO! She's running away! What's gonna happen next? Review the more feedback the sooner I update especially if it makes me smile:)**


	26. Care

**_NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED_**

_AN: INSPIRATION: **EN CAMBIO NO**- BY LAURA PAUSINI- I KNOW IT'S IN SPANISH BUT HER VOICE JUST EXPRESSES IT ALL:) PLEASE OPEN THE A TAB FOR YOUTUBE AND LISTEN WHILE YOU READ..IT'LL MAKE THE READING MORE BEAUTIFUL. IT'S A GORGEOUS SONG SO PLEASE LISTEN WHILE YOU READ._

_Special thanks to: AliceCullen3, stormy315, Motherof8, Taylor Hill, Momma Laura & to those that added my stories to their alerts/favorites. It means so much to me especially a review:) Enjoy! _

* * *

_-CARE-_

"Edward go after her!" Jasper shouted as he pushed forward.

"She obviously doesn't want me to follow her!" I shouted back. Hadn't he just seen her run away from me!

"Stop pulling your sex hair Edward!"

Jasper continued to shove me towards the woods.

"Edward she's scared go after her now!" Emmett shouted also.

I looked back at the woods before looking back at them. I realized Jacob was out there I had to go after her. I nodded my head once before turning around and running into the deep green forest.

I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't really see anything as I passed the pine trees and the moss. I almost tripped as I ran over the slippery rocks. I tried to listen for her voice anything that helped me find her.

My lungs were about to burst. I hadn't ran this much since high school, but something inside my mind told me I could do it, to continue running. I heard the waves crashing in the distance, I didn't know where I was. It was late, the sun was setting and my worries for Bella continued to increase. As every second passed I thought of the irony. I've always wanted her yet she was running away from me.

Not even my friendship, she never trusted me enough...

I was beginning to feel stupid. I wasn't acting like an adult it was time to let go. My love for her didn't seem enough. She ran away from me many times. I chuckled as I realized I had stopped running.

I started to run my hands through my hair and I felt an immense pressure in my chest. I couldn't breath, maybe it was the running, but at that moment I felt rejected...I felt my eyes beginning tear up.

Was I going to cry? I chuckled. Who would've thought!

I felt heartbroken. Bella never wanted me, I was stupid for wanting her, stupid for believing I could make her fall in love, stupid for still caring, stupid for wanting her to be mine.

_Stupid mongrel, _I said to myself. He beat me to her first. I chuckled as I recalled Alice called him that before.

I put my hands in my pockets as I continued to walk forward. I had to walk forward and find her. When she was safe I would leave. She didn't need a love stricken boy like me following her around. The moment I made that decision I heard her crying.

I looked around my anticipation to see her was making me nervous. I looked around the green trees trying to find a direction to her. Then I saw her sitting down on the ground, her back to me.

"Bella!" I called out as I made my way to her.

She looked up in shock. She stood up slowly her eyes held despair. She turned around again and she began to run.

"Bella!" I shouted again and this time I began to ran after her. As I got closer I encircled my arms around her waist and I pulled her to me. She tried to run away from my grasp, but I wasn't letting her go.

"Hold still Bella." I said as I hugged her to me.

"Let me go Edward!" She cried.

I continued to hold her as if this was the last time I would hold her.

She stopped trying to run after awhile she only cried as she lay her head on my chest. I just brushed my fingers through her hair and I started humming her lullaby.

I didn't know how long we stood there but I was content. She stopped crying she was only sniffling.

"Are you okay now Bella?" I asked. I looked down at her and her eyes were closed as she clung to me.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Edward you have to run." She whispered as she looked up at me.

I was confused. Why should I?

"Edward he'll hurt you." She looked down with immense grief.

"I'm not running away from Jacob. He can't hurt me." I said. Actually I wanted him to come at me, I would kill him in an instant.

Bella pushed herself away from me again.

"You don't understand." She whispered.

I looked at her questionably, "Explain please."

She sighed and she seemed to be breathing harder.

"Bella please." I begged.

She started whispering something to herself before looking up at me. When she did I felt my confusion bubble up, her eyes showed determination. She changed in a split second.

"I have to tell you now. It's the only way."

"Tell me." I urged. What the hell was she hiding that made her like this?

"Edward, I want you stay away from me. My presence can hurt your family."

I snorted. Really?

"Edward he was the one that put your mom in the hospital so many years ago. He told me he said that if I didn't go with him, he would do it again!" She started pacing around as everything sunk in. The flashbacks came.

"_Edward your mom is fine. It appears to be a robbery but she doesn't have anything stolen." My dad replied._

"_We don't know why, she was attacked." The cop replied._

"_Edward I introduced them." Alice said._

"_When I met Jacob it was on a restaurant." Bella began. _I shook my head in disbelief. _"At that restaurant I saw you." Bella said._

I gasped in shock, This was the connection. Jacob was the one that hurt my family and I.

I felt my insides light up in fire. I was going to kill him.

"Edward you have leave." She said as she started pushing me the opposite direction.

"Are you kidding me! You expect me to leave after this and run? I'm going to kill him for everything his done! Why did he attack my mom!"

"Edward stop please! Run instead be happy... forget us!" She cried.

She wanted me to leave her with him!

"Are you crazy Bella! Why would I leave you with him! His insane! Listen I can't let him hurt you." I stated as I pulled her arm.

"Edward no he won't hurt me." She whispered as she looked down at the grass.

I chuckled in frustration, "Bella leave with me."

"no."

"Bella! Please I want you to be safe you can't stay with him."

She continued to shake her head and I sighed. She still stubborn as heck. I bent down and quickly grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder.

"Edward let me go!" She shouted.

"Nope." I said. I was beyond angry I couldn't speak. Jacob had a lot to pay for.

"Jacob will stop if you leave!" She shouted.

"Do you care for him?" I asked as I walked ahead. She seemed to be trying to protect him. The seconds passed and I felt nervous for her response.

"No I don't." She said and I sighed in relief.

"Then let's leave." I said.

"Edward please." She whimpered.

I exploded at that instant. I felt my heart react the same way it had earlier. I was devastated she didn't love me, but couldn't she at least keep herself safe so that I could stop worrying about her!

"Bella stop please!" I shouted.

I set her down on the ground and I ran my hand through my hair as I continued. "Are you trying to kill me because it's working Swan! All I've cared for is you! All I've ever wanted is you!" I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I finally came to my senses and I realized that you don't care for me that way! All I would be content with is your damn safety! So why can't you at least leave him, stay in a safe please and then I can leave for all you care!" I shouted as I started to walking without her.

"Edward." She called out.

I stopped right in my tracks. She was calling me.

"Edward please wait." I waited and before I knew her hands were around my waist. I felt my breath quicken. What was she doing to me? Did she know the effect she had on me?

"Edward.. I care for you. That's why I want you to leave. He's a horrible person and I just never knew. So now I have to stay and pay for everything his done to you Edward. It was all my fault. I'm sorry."

I turned around to look at her I was stunned. She did care for me? Was I dreaming?

"Edward." She continued. "It's all my fault if I would've never showed interest in you that day, everything would've been so different. I am truly sorry Edward." She started to let her tears slide down across her pink cheeks. My hand twitched toward her.

Before I realized it my hand was caressing her face.

"Bella love...look at me." I whispered.

She looked at me with so much anguish. I felt my legs tumble when I thought of her suffering, everything she's been through. She was a strong women and nothing she said or any rejection would make me stop loving her.

"Bella you deserve so much." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed and I encircled my arms around her waist again. I loved her very much.

"I don't care if he wants to attempt something again Bella. He will be put to jail, love. All I want is you."

She clung to me and she continued to shake her head.

"You don't believe me?" I asked softly.

"yes." She managed to say.

"Bella he's insane you don't deserve to be with him. He doesn't deserve you. Did you come here because of me?" I asked.

When she didn't respond. I tightened my grip on her. He blackmailed her using me.

"Bella it's okay you don't have to say anything, just let me hold you. I want you to be safe." I whispered softly against her hair.

"Please leave." She whispered against my chest.

"Please."She said again. I shook my head and I continued to brush her hair softly.

I heard her sigh before her knees gave out.

"Bella!"

* * *

**AN: OH NO! She fainted! hehe review for my chapter:) It means a lot!**


	27. Only you can Talk

**-Only you can Talk-**

**-_NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-_**

* * *

_**AN: This Chapter was inspired by two songs.**_

_**Talk That by Secret and Only you by 2pm.**_

_I hope you guys can look them up. They're Korean but still beautiful songs. So look them up with English subtitles and tell me what you think:)_

_I believe this is my longest chapter ever, but since I'm a birthday mood. Happy Birthday to me, I decided to indulge you guys with the longest chapter ever:) So please review it'll make my birthday a whole lot better. Thank you all for your continuous support. Review they make me happy!_

_SPECIAL THANK TO: AliceCullen3, MomO8, stormy315, DawnsWhimsy,and Guest._

_Guest reviews are always welcome:)_

* * *

**-Talk That-**

_How could you do this?_

_I am hurting so much like this._

_Do you even think of me?_

_Am I easy to you?_

_Yes I'll listen although it'll all be lies._

_Yes I'll smile like all the girls you played with._

_Keep saying those ridiculous words, but don't think I'll believe you._

_Because everything you say is a lie. Tell me the truth. Stop playing with me._

_-Secret_

* * *

"Please stop it." She mumbled in her sleep. "How could you." She continued.

"Stop it!" She cried. I clutched her to me as pain rippled through... damn Jacob Black.

I quickened my pace and when I reached the cabin. Benjamin, Emmett, and Jasper looked shocked as I held Bella. They asked what happened and I explained she passed out. Jacob was gone so I felt some relief at the thought of her being safe.

Jasper knew as I knew that everything was too much for her once he saw her.

When we arrived at the hotel I took her to my room and I gently set her down. I touched her forehead and her pulse to see if she was doing fine. When I made sure she was okay I sat on a wooden chair. I was glad she was within my reach. I felt as if I could protect her now.

_I could protect her from everything, but her dreams_. I thought.

Throughout the night she moved around in discomfort and she mumbled constantly 'lies.' I wanted to wake her up and keep her away from those dreams that caused her discomfort, but I was sure that her body wasn't ready to wake up yet. I took her right hand and I clutched in my own. When I did her posture calmed down and her frown disappeared. I continued to hold her hand throughout the night, and I felt relief as she seemed much better.

I didn't sleep the whole night. I just looked at Bella. She wasn't comfortable in her sleep, but I continued to admire her anyway. I honestly didn't want her wake up, I knew that once she did everything was going to change. We were going to talk, I was sure of it.

* * *

The food was getting cold, it was ten A.M she needed food in her system. I didn't want her to get worse.

"Bella wake up." I said as I smoothed her hair away from her face. I called her a few more times until she moved a bit. After a few more seconds she abruptly sat up and looked around in fear.

"Calm down Bella everything's fine." I said as I patted her back. She looked confused when she took in her surroundings. When her eyes settled on me my heart rate sped up. _What should I say?_

"Bella." I whispered unsure. I was sure my face looked as nervous as I felt.

She bit her bottom lip and stood up, but then she seemed to hesitate for a second and she sat back down on the bed instead.

"Bella what is it?" I asked.

She pulled up the covers and sunk herself in them before looking at me with her milky brown pools.

"Edward we have to talk." She whispered as she shifted.

I wanted to touch her and hug her to me. Her voice was sad. I hated seeing her like this, but she was right.

"Okay." was all I said.

"Edward everything from the beginning was lies." She unsure as she fidgeted with her fingers. I nodded my head to let her know that I was listening.

"I didn't tell you everything before Edward and for that I am sincerely sorry for that." She paused as she looked at me. "He treated me good in the beginning it was all nice, but when he proposed it seemed to change. He was always getting angry at me. I believed it was because I said no to his proposals all the time. But he convinced me eventually. He said everything would be much better when I confronted him about his anger issues. I believed him. I was hoping that things would go back to normal like it used to be when we met. He was fun to around with. It was easy. But when we got married it wasn't. I knew I didn't love him. I just cared for him as I friend and I realized that on our wedding night. I couldn't be with him Edward and that angered him."

She paused and I exhaled loudly as I took in her words..

"As the days passed he got worse. He barely let me call anyone or let me out of the house, but then he stopped coming home and that was when I realized he slept with other women. I confronted him about it. But he lied. I tried to believe him, but then as I time passed I couldn't anymore. I tried to go on but everything he did broke me." A few tears gently fell on her cheeks. I wanted to tell her to stop, but I knew that she had to let it all out.

"I told him to tell me the truth to stop playing with me. I knew I didn't deserve such treatment Charlie taught me better than that, but then he hit me and told me it was none of my business. He blamed me for everything and one day I came to believe him. He broke me. I found that I couldn't even go back to face Alice or Charlie. He took everything, I didn't even have my pride left."

Fury filled me. I got up and I punched the wall. I was angry I couldn't be there for her.

"Edward it's okay let me _end _this please." She begged.

I looked at her and I felt everything inside of my soften for her. I returned back to the chair and she pulled her knees to her chest.

"When I couldn't take it anymore. I fled. We only lasted a few months. I ran away and I tried to find myself. I eventually somewhat did, but when he came back he told me that he wanted me back. I said no of course, but then the things he said brought my back my insecurities and fears. I felt him break though the wall I had built to protect myself from him. I thought I was handling everything alright but then he told me.." She gasped as she cried. I pulled her to me, I wanted to console her to stop her pain.

"He said that our whole marriage, that everything failed because of you."

"What?" I whispered. _Me?_

She clutched my hands with a strong grip as she looked at me sadly. "He hurt your mom because I simply looked at you at the restaurant I mentioned I saw you before we met. He hurt your mom because he saw you as a threat. I never even knew your name before Edward. He was insane and I realized that when I left with him... that night _you_ saw us."

I was angry but her last confession stopped me, She knew I saw her leave.

"I saw you and I didn't want you to go." She confirmed as she looked at my face. "But it was the right thing to do. _That_ night he told me he hurt your mom and he believed that I didn't sleep with him because of you, despite I never even spoke to you in high school. I didn't know you then, but he just believed everything was because of you. When I realized he was dangerous...I decided to leave with _him_. You deserve to leave in peace Edward." She finished.

I drew in a quick breath. _She was risking her safety for my own. _

"You went back to him to protect me." I was angry beyond. I hoped that part wasn't true. I was guilty, I caused her pain.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as I clutched the edge of the chair. _Damn everything especially him._

"He's in jail now right Edward? It's okay now, he is gone." She said. I looked at her astonished with her strength.

She looked away from me and she closed her eyes as she controlled her breathing.

"It was the right thing to do Edward. Your mom was hurt because _of me_. He was a danger and the only way I could guarantee your safety and everyone else was by leaving with him. I am so sorry for making everyone suffer. I promise it won't happen again Edward." She said.

_What the hell did she mean? Why the heck was she apologizing? _ "Bella your right I'll make sure of it. It will not happen again." It wasn't. I was going to keep her away. To take her anywhere she wanted. Jacob wouldn't cause her pain in her life anymore.

She pushed me slightly and I looked up shocked.

"Edward I have to leave I won't do you or anyone in our family any good." She said angrily. Her face was flustered and her hair wasn't tamed, but despite the tears in her eyes, they held strength and determination. She strongly believed leaving was the right choice.

_Was she kidding? She couldn't leave. _I thought to myself.

"Bella you can't leave after everything you're too important to us!" I begged.

I didn't know how to tell her how to show her that I, no that we needed her.

She shook her head and continued to look away from me. We all loved her her safety was important to all of us. Why couldn't she see?

"Bella we care for you so much." I continued.

"You shouldn't." She mumbled.

I extended fingers to her chin and I waited until she looked at me.

"Bella if anything happened to you we would've all been devastated, more than you can imagine." I said.

Her lips quivered slightly before she started to cry again.

"Bella you're also important to me. Haven't you realized that?" I said as I ran my thumb across her cheeks to remove her tears.

"No." She gasped.

I chuckled softly. I had to tell her.

"Bella...when I got angry yesterday and I said those words did you believe me?"

She sucked in air and she began to shake her head.

"Believe me Bella. I never said those words to lie to you. I meant every single one of them. I care for you, so much more than I ever imagined."

"You're lying." She whispered. I patted her head slightly before carrying on.

"No, I'm not. Jacob was right to see me as a threat. If I would've known so many things. If I hadn't been such a coward I would've taken you away from everything and made you mine-"

"Please stop." She begged. I looked at her face. _Why did she want me to stop?_ I searched her eyes and there I saw my answer. She was scared.

"Why?" I paused "are you scared that I care for you so much?" I added on. I couldn't stop. Not now. I had to finish what I started this was my chance. I didn't want to lose her again.

"Edward you can-"

"Listen Bella. No one is as important to me as _you_ are. No one can make me smile like you do. It's always been you Bella and it'll only be you. It was always you... ever since high school." I confessed. I felt my cheeks heating up, but I continued.

"I tried to forget you and move on but I couldn't. When you left I couldn't believe it. The first month I was in shock, but then a little girl gave me hope, so the second month, the third month, the fourth month, and when I realized it months turned into years but I always hoped for one more chance, to make things right. The way I've always wanted. The way I have always dreamed of Bella-"

"Edward please stop." She cut me off. She was hiding from me. She was using her hair as a curtain. I smiled to myself as I gently pushed back her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes continued to look down and she looked very confused. She had to believe me.

"Listen Bella, you were so beautiful. You still are, but you were always like an angel to me. You were always dazzling when you smiled, I was always fascinated by you. No one understood me then and you can't seem to understand me now, but I know that I care for you so much. Call it obsession or whatever you want, but I know that I need you. Only you can make the difference in my life. I have an empty space in my heart that needs you. " I smiled at the truth of my words. I needed her. She's the only person that could invoke such feelings in me.

She continued to shake her head and I felt frustrated why couldn't she believe me?

"Bella please." I begged. _Please believe me._

"Edward I'm not good enough for you. I never was an I never will be. I'm not strong enough. I'm too weak." _So that was it._ I thought. _She believed she wasn't good enough for me._

"Edward are you alright?" She stuttered as I stared at her. I was trying to decipher her thoughts before I chuckled.

"No I'm not." I replied. _I really wasn't._

"You see Edward you-"

"I'm not alright Bella because I need you." I firmly replied.

"Edward please this can't be true. You must be confused!" She exclaimed as she began to run her hands though her hair.

I smiled sadly. H_ow could I make her see?_

"I'm not Bella." I replied confidently.

"You have to be, this can't be true. Edward I'm not good for you. I'm broken. There's nothing left of that girl. I've never been good. Before or after." She looked down sadly and my heart seemed to churn in pain. _What did he do to make her believe she was never good enough?_

"Yes there is Bella. You're still Bella. You love to read and write. You still smile. You still care for people. You're compassionate, brilliant, smart, thoughtful, and wonderful. You're life was hard Bella but I hope that you can overcome it. I want to be there for you. I want you to be brighter and stronger than before. You will always be Bella just stronger."

She began to bite her bottom lip again before looking at me with a different expression.

_Did she finally believe me?_

"Edward I don't know what to say what to say. It all seems impossible. I just...don't know." She said.

"It's okay Bella. I _will_ always wait for you." I would no matter what.

"You shouldn't." She whispered to herself.

"I heard that." I grinned.

"Edward can you give me some time alone to think please." She begged. Her eyes were pleading and sad. I couldn't deny her anything.

"As long as you need."

I stood up from the chair and I flexed my fingers slightly. I smiled gently and I kissed her forehead before taking slow steps away from her. I heard her sigh and I turned to look back at her. She was looking at me with the same dejected smile.

I turned around and I winced as I thought of her pain, her suffering.

"Edward." She whispered.

I quickly turned around baffled.

"Yes?"

She clutched the covers to her before smiling this time a genuine smile. Her eyes still held the sorrows from her life, but the smile was real. She looked so lovely. I felt happy when I saw her smile that way, it made me feel like I honestly helped her in some way.

"Thank you so much Edward for everything." She stated. Her voice was still hoarse from crying, but I detected the honest sincerity from her words.

"You deserve more." I replied before walking out the room.

* * *

"Edward you should go check up on her." Jasper said as he patted my back.

I continued to look at the hail. It had been awhile approximately two hours, but Bella needed time to herself I was sure of it.

"Jasper she wanted time alone."

"Edward she's taking everything in too calmly. You should check up on her at least. Just ask her if needs anything before our flight back to New York."

It didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Fine, but you guys gotta leave my apartment now." I chuckled.

"Deal I miss my house anyway. It's only about thirty minutes from here, I should go check everything up before leaving." He mused.

"Sure go ahead Jasper, just be back on time."

"When am I never on time, Alice hates being late so now it seems to have become a habit." He laughed. I laughed along, Alice was really on top of everything.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's off somewhere with Benjamin. He also said was going to call your parents in Phoenix to see how everything was going, especially his collection of cars."

I laughed as I pictured my poor parents going to Emmett's house everyday to make sure his cars were okay. Emmett sure was paranoid.

I felt good as Jasper and I laughed. It was as if everything was falling into place its again.

"You know we live very far from each other." I said as I thought of everything. Jasper and Alice lived in Forks. Emmett, Rosalie, and parent lived in Phoenix, but Bella and I lived in New York. We once all lived in Phoenix, how did we come to live so many miles away?

"I understand Edward. It gets hard when I don't see everyone. You're all my family." He said as he looked at me a small smile.

"Well, I'll miss you Jasper. Everything seems likes it's going to be normal again." Everything was settled too fast, it seemed to easy.

"You better call me every stinking day!" Jasper said as he mock punched me.

"I will sweetheart."

"Hey, is it wrong to miss my buddy!" he exclaimed.

"No sir, it pretty normal." I chuckled.

"That's what I thought, don't pull another six year stunt on us again! We're getting old!"

"I promise man!" I replied seriously.

"Good." Was all he said.

* * *

A few minutes after taking to Jasper I found myself outside of Bella's room with food. I didn't know if she's want fruit or greasy food so I got a bit of both. I knocked on her door and I waited outside as I shuffled a bit. Around twenty seconds passed before I knocked again.

_Weird. _I thought.

After a minute I felt panicky.

"Bella can you open the door." I called out as I continued to knock. I waited for a few seconds and I still heard no response from the other side.

"Bella." I called out again.

I sighed and I turned around to see if I saw anyone that could open the door. I was scared she would've possibly passed out again.

A few seconds later a janitor came though with a vacuum cleaner. He had earphones on his ears so he didn't hear me approach him. I gently touched his shoulder to get his attention and he jumped as he pulled off his earphones and turned off the vacuum.

"yes?" He said.

"I was wondering if you could open that door for me. The person that's there has had quite a shock and I fear that she might be in bad shape." I said.

"Oh." he paused as he looked at me. "Well that person seemed in pretty good when she left. She just ran though the halls about an hour or so-"

"What!" I cut him off.

He looked bewildered as he looked at me.

"What did you say?" I asked. _Could she possibly have left? Did I hear right?_

"I said that girl ran out of that room and said she no longer needed the room to the receptionist." he said as he turned the vacuum back on and put his earphones back on.

I was frozen in place. Was he kidding? No he had to have seen the wrong person.

I went back to Bella's room and I continued to knock. After a few minutes I went down to the receptionist.

"I was wondering if the person in room 36 was no longer here. Could you confirm whether she left?" I asked.

She eyed me before shaking her head.

"I can't tell people. It's the privacy of-"

"The hell with privacy!" I exclaimed as I though my hands up in the air to emphasize my point. "Did Isabella Swan leave, just answer yes or no!" I shouted.

I was angry. Couldn't this lady just confirm that janitor wrong. Bella just went for a walk she was coming back.

"Edward!' Jasper called out as he patted my back. "What is it man. You're out of it. Lower your voice."

I turned around and glared.

"Jasper I just wanted to know if Bella actually left, but this receptionist wont tell me shit!"

Jasper's eyes widened in disbelief. "She left?" He muttered.

"No she didn't!" I said.

"Well, then why are you asking?"

"This damn janitor said he saw her leave and I told him he as wrong. So I just came to ask to ask this lovely receptionist that won't tell me shit."

"Okay listen Edward-"

"You're Edward?" The receptionist said as she cut off Jasper.

We both turned around to look at her and she simply opened a drawer on her left and she pulled out an envelope.

"It's for you." She said as she looked at me with sympathy.

"Me?"

"Yes you." She laughed as she shoved the letter on my hands and she turned away to her computer.

I looked at Jasper as I held the letter. He directed me to follow him and we sat down in the confines of his room. I slowly opened the letter and I felt my heart pounding hard against my chest. _She went for a walk_ I thought. This was a message to let me know she was going to be back soon. I took a deep breath before I unfolded the letter. Jasper patted my back urging me to open it.

I opened it and there in indeed was Bella's handwriting.

_Edward I'm so sorry, you deserve better. _

_Don't look for me please._

_Find yourself someone that truly deserves you. _

_Please take care of sweet Renesmee give Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, my regards._

_Everything will be all better now. You guys can live peacefully without any worries. _

_ This is the second good bye if I can recall. The first time I didn't know you I just knew you as Edward Cullen the heart breaker, but now that I do I sincerely wish you best. You're an incredible person, you deserve the opportunity to meet someone and be blissfully happy. _

_I hope everything is perfect now. With me gone everything will be fine. Thank you for caring for me Edward. You've been a great inspiration in my life. I will move forward I promise, especially now that he is gone. Taking an extra precaution is never too much. I hope this will end all your worries._

_Good-bye I can honestly write that I will miss you and everyone else. Thank so much Edward words will never cover the amount of gratitude I feel for you._

_-Bella-_

Then I remembered her words from only a few hours ago. She said she had to end this, that she had to leave... but I thought I had changed her mind. Her last words before I walked out the room were her way of saying goodbye? I chuckled in frustration._ Yes they were._

I shouldn't have left her alone, she wouldn't have fled away from me.

I looked at Jasper and he immediately understood the situation as he looked at me. He took the letter from my hands and he read it. After he finished he patted my arm. There were no words that could describe the agony I was feeling. She was gone again.

"How many times does the universe have to take her away from me." I whispered to myself.

I groaned as I felt heavier. Damn everything. She wanted me to find someone else. Was she crazy? Didn't she know that I already tried that! I did everything I could before, why should it work now that I got to know her and fall deeper in love with her... even her mess. _Damn you Bella. _I thought.

She was really making me suffer, but she was worth it.

* * *

**AN**:

OMO- love it? Hate it? Review! Happy birthday to me:) Look up the songs too and tell me what you think of them, they've been my inspiration so be grateful to my choice in music;) Anyhow review for the next chapter. I am still requesting a Beta! I haven't found one! I know my story has a bunch of errors, but it's either that or no update!


	28. Love is like a Snowflake

******-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

**AN: **My intention wasn't making people hate Bella! But I never realized your point! Actually I kind of hate Bella now, she should think about what Edward wants too! We'll see how it turns out:) Also I still need a Beta, so if anyone is interested message me. Happy birthday to Bella215:) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

**Love is like snowflakes**

_Love comes like snowflakes _

_I hold my hand out to catch it but it always melts_

_From the first moment I saw you it was always you_

_I take one step and again another step_

_Because to me it only needs you._

-Junsu- Nice Guy OST

* * *

**Edward POV**

Months passed and so did her presence in my life. I smiled every day as if nothing had happened. My family continued on too, but they missed her as much as I did it was always visible on their faces and their voices when they spoke about her. Everything in my life was wrong. I wanted her to come back to me, Renesmee continued to ask me for her every day I saw her, but I had no response to her.

I wanted Bella to know that I was here for her, that I needed her. My declaration of love sent her away. But I firmly believed that she felt the same way for me. She was scared. Her eyes said everything, I didn't need words to understand what her eyes told me.

Her putting herself in danger for_ me_ proved that she cared in some way. I believed that, that was love, but she just didn't know it. She put herself at risk for _me_. If she didn't love _me_ in some way then I didn't know what it was.

I looked into her heart without her knowing, maybe that was my mistake... but_ I_ wanted her. She had to grasp that even if it took me forever. I would wait how ever long it took me to find her and let her know.

It didn't matter if months or years continued to pass I would wait if it meant having her in my arms. All I wished to tell her was to look back at least once. To see what I offered her... what she meant to me.

The words I love you. Where within me. I wanted to let them out, to tell her, but I couldn't. All I could do was keep it to myself for _now_. Those three words pained me when I heard them. I didn't want to keep them to myself I wanted to show her and tell her how much I cared. And not just one day but every day of my life.

I've been trying to live each day at a time. I really have. Jasper has helped me cope. Unlike before I actually went to my family. They've been a great support.

Enduring life eased a bit when I'm with my family. Their love surrounds me. But then I always think of her. Who was there for her right now? I really hoped... as selfish as it may seem that I am the only one waiting for her.

I could never forget her... there was no hope for me. The longing for Bella continued to build up each passing day. I continued to search and look everywhere I walked to see if I could possibly find her again. Every time I saw brown hair in the streets my heart always seemed to stop in hopes of finding her, but I haven't been successful _yet_.

All I could do now is take steps forward in hopes of finding her.

As my legs took me forward I found myself looking out the window and it was snowing.

Just like it had a year ago, before I met her at the airport. I remember I was jealous then as I imagined her with another guy. But finding her again was completely different. I found out new things about her life that were the opposite of what I had imagined her life was. I never knew and I still don't know whether her being single was a good or bad thing yet. She suffered but it let me find her again, but what if she had met someone else?

She wasn't enjoying her life as much as she should then... she suffered for years, but right now I planned on finding her and showing her that life was better than that. I wanted that opportunity, I wanted that chance to make her happy.

As the snow fell and I imagined Bella looking at this snowfall too. I didn't know what controlled me at that moment but I felt as if she could hear me. The snow would deliver my message to her.

"Bella please some back to me." I whispered. "Just this one time. Bella please look back because without you there is no tomorrow."

Love indeed is like a snowflake I chuckled to myself. She came down to me beautiful, brilliant, bright. But she left and disappeared just like the snow. I really hoped that this snowfall was foreshadowing her return into my life. If it wasn't...then this honestly was a cruel life.

* * *

A few weeks later-

"Eddie man! How's the weather!" Jasper shouted through the phone.

I sighed. _This guy was in a good mood._

"It's cold Jasper." I replied as I continued to pack my clothes.

"Well ready for New Years!" Alice cut in.

"Of course Alice, Phoenix equals sunlight... so I'm glad to be going back home!" I said cheerfully.

"Well," Jasper interrupted. "I feel ya. Forks is a cold and rainy place! I don't know how I ended up here! I miss Phoenix!"

I was about to speak when I heard shuffling in the background and a loud groan.

"Damn never mind." Jasper replied.

I started to laugh, Alice was offended. "It's okay Jasper I know." I offered.

"Hey!" Alice screeched.

"Calm down Alice, Phoenix is an awesome place!" I added lightly as I rolled my suitcase out the room.

"Hey I know Edward don't forgot that I've been there before and all I gotta say is that it was too hot I don't know how everyone managed!"

"Alice you have to learn to love the sun." I said as I locked my door and waved slightly at Mrs. Claire.

"Well I'll try." She said before handing the phone back to Jasper.

"Hey Edward we gotta go catch our flight see you in Phoenix." He said.

"Ya see ya." I said as I ended the call.

I hailed a cab and got in. I saw the same posters around every building. The best selling book series Lost, was in productions, it was casting people.

* * *

Sunny, hot, beautiful, home. Those thoughts ran across my mind as I arrived home. Finally to my house were I had so many memories. I quickly payed the cab and got in door with my key. Why knock, it would be a bigger surprise to walk in secretly. But my plans tumbled down as soon as I saw everyone literally passed out on the living room. Rosalie was sleeping on top of Alice. Jasper was sprawled on the blankets, while Emmett was drooling on the floors. _What a nice welcoming._

I chuckled to myself an I walked into the kitchen and there indeed was my mother.

"Hello mom." I said.

She jumped slightly before running into my arms. I kissed her forehead slightly before letting go.

"Edward, it's great to have you home." She said as she pulled my luggage toward the stairs.

"You're the only one that welcomed me! But mom give me that suitcase I'll take it." I said as I gently pulled it away from her.

She huffed before smiling again.

"Well your dad went out to buy a few things he'll be home shortly to welcome you." She giggled.

I scrunched up my nose in confusion, she was giggling.

"Mom what is it?" I asked.

"Nothing dear just go up and rest for awhile everyone down there pulled an all nighter. I told them to go to sleep, but they were so caught up in their conversations they stayed there till the sun rose."

I nodded my head before she shooed me away.

When I was in my room I felt as if I was in high school again. Nothing had changed. My piano was still here, my bed still had the same blue covers, my walls still held the same family portraits, and there on top of my bookcase was my yearbook. I reached up for it and I gently started to look though it. Mike Newton, Tyler, Kayla, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and so on. It was wonderful to look back to the old days. _I wonder what they did now?_ I mused to myself.

I smiled as I remembered tackling Newton in Football, Soccer, and Basketball. Those were incredible days I chuckled to myself.

Then there was her picture. She was in the literature club, smiling. The picture was taken about the time of her arrival. As I looked I saw the differences. Besides being younger, her cheeks were flushed the same delicate pink. She was grinning as she held her book. Her eyes were excited and she looked somewhat amused as she quirked her eyebrow slightly. Her hair was long an luscious, but her eyes held immense happiness. They held no sadness or sorrow, she was happy. I felt happy myself when I saw the picture. She wasn't troubled by anything.

"Edward!" Alice shouted as she barged in my room. She ran to me and she hugged me to tightly.

"Alice calm down!" I gasped.

"Darling Alice let him go." Jasper said as he approached us before engulfing me into a bear hug.

"Damn it Jasper you too." I said annoyed.

"No me too!" Emmett boomed as he encircled both Jasper and I.

"Man I can't breathe." Jasper gasped as he pulled away.

"Emmett go home." I replied as I took in deep breath's.

"Many Edward you're finally home, give your big brother a big hug!" He said as he ran toward me.

"Oh no Emmett." I warned as I put my hands up to caution him.

"Emmett stop it you're traumatizing him!" Rosalie shouted as she put her hands to her hips. Emmett immediately stopped and ran to her.

"I'm sorry Rosie!" He said as he engulfed her in a hug.

"Hi Edward." She squeaked as Emmett hugged her tighter.

"Hello Rosalie." I laughed.

"Well Edward you look more handsome!" Alice cheered as she smiled at me.

"Thanks Alice you should calm down though Jasper might get jealous." I joked.

"Hey!" Jasper cut in.

"What?" Alice replied innocently.

"Hey guys ready to play some big games!" Emmett said. I felt my smile widen. Was he talking about what I thought I was talking about? I looked at Jasper for a confirmation and he smirked. Alice an Rosalie looked at each other confused. _Heck yes!_

"I'm in." Jasper replied.

"Me too." I grinned.

The three of us ran out and began our wrestling in the front lawn. They were all going down!

"Damn Edward, you got stronger!" Jasper gasped as he tried to push me down.

"I know!" I shouted before pushing him off and climbing on Emmett's back.

"Hey get off me Edward! That's not fair!" Emmett shouted as he tried to drop me.

"Heck no! Jasper grab his arms!" I shouted as we both tried to tackled him down to the ground.

"That's cheating!" Emmett bellowed.

"Whatever!" I said as I clutched his shoulders.

I heard chuckling and there was Rosalie, Alice, my mom, and my dad.

My dad looked amused he waved slightly and that distracted me. Emmett took that opportunity to turn me sideways and I fell off his back. Damn I lost first again. That wasn't fair.

I laughed anyway as I got up to see both Jasper and Emmett in a deep confrontation with their eyes.

I took that opportunity and I went to my dad's side. I gave him a one arm hug.

"Edward its great to see you. Especially since you lost first once again." He laughed.

"You distracted me!" I exclaimed.

"Alright son, I guess I did. It was just nice to see you guys wrestle. Even if I'm not a fan, but it just took me back." He said as he patted my back.

"I understand its just like the old times." I replied.

"I just kicked your southern butt!" Emmett shouted as he continued to fist bump.

Jasper got up slowly and he started to smile again. He gave me a mischievous look and then we both ran to tackle Emmett down. Just like the old times.

* * *

"Edward you have to see this." Alice called from the living room.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at her serious face.

"Edward, Bella's new book just came out." She said as she tapped away on her laptop.

_Her new book? Her last book already? _

"Well, I think I'm off to go buy it." I said as I quickly took my keys out of my pocket.

"Edward wait." Alice said as she held my arm.

"What is it now?" I asked. I felt an urgency to go get that book. It was Bella's life.

"Edward I told you because it was the right thing to do, but Edward I don't think you should go." She whispered.

"Well why not?" I asked. _Didn't she care to see what Bella was thinking of?_

"Edward I love her, she's family to me, but I don't want to you see you suffer anymore. You have to move on. Let it all go, that was what Bella wanted." She stated.

"But I can't I've tried Alice!" I said as I pulled my arm away from her.

"Edward please stop hurting yourself. It hurts me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and your parents. Your pain is our pain."

I was furious. "But Alice who's there for her though! I have to be there for her. I care for her too much to simply forget." I said as I walked out.

I had to be there for her. I had to see what her book told me. She was far too important to me. She always will be.

The cover had the same dark cover but it had a ray of light this time. Light meant hope.

I opened the page one at a time and then the letters of dedication stunned me.

_For someone that truly made a huge impact in my life._

_For the person that inspired this happy ending. Thank you E.C~_

I felt everything in me screaming for her. She wrote this for me. The reread that part over and over. I was E.C right? Edward Cullen. It was for me.

* * *

AN: Also does anyone know any good, complete stories were Edward imprints on Bella, I love those type of stories. So if anyone knows of one tell me so that I can read it thanks and review:)


	29. Hope for Happiness

**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

**-Hope for Happiness-**

**AN:** Surprise! I changed my mind about never having her point of view involved in this story. It is necessary because many of us don't understand what Bella feels. This helped me understand her a little more. I hope it gives you an insight too. Bella is not a bad person, she's just been scared, but she's finally understanding so many things. Bella needed to run away this time as much as it hurt Edward. You'll see, she 's growing up and not by height, but wisdom :) Have an open mind!

**Song Inspiration:** Hope is a dream that doesn't Sleep by Kyuhyun

**-Bella POV-**

"Bella remember have your phone on at all time." Carmen demanded.

"Yes mother, but really I don't think I have use for this." I laughed.

I knew the point of purchasing this phone was to keep in contact with Carmen in case something overwhelmed me, but pushing her buttons was fun.

Actually when I met her for our first session she was so calm and somewhat motherly, but when I got stubborn about my choices she burst out and began to cuss me out like there was no tomorrow. I was shocked the whole time she was trying to drill into my head that I was stupid. From then and on I thought she was the coolest therapist ever.

"Isabella if you don't listen to me your hours will be extended! So for my sake and my vacation answer the phone."

I groaned. "I was joking but, please don't...I have enough with two hours every other day." Carmen was awesome out of the therapy hours, but during therapy she was always so serious.

"Does this mean you don't want to see me anymore Swan! I'm aghast! I love you so much dear! I'm hurt."

"Whatever." I muttered as I closed my suitcase.

"What was that Swan! I'm sure you don't want me to blow up with bad language so tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Nothing Carmen, have a safe trip with your husband. I gotta go finish packing."

"Fine Bella. Same to you see in dos semanas."

"Si, bye bye now." I replied sarcastically as I ended the call. Sometimes I wished I had a Spanish accent like Carmen.

I sighed heavily as I put my shiny new phone in my pocket. _It felt weird to have one after this long, _I thought.

I quickly took my suitcase and rolled it out of my loft. When the warm sun and slight wind hit me, I felt homesick. Spain was an awesome place. It was beautiful, but it wasn't home. What was home anyway? I never felt happy in New York. I never really liked the sun from Phoenix anymore or the memories Forks brought me. I hailed a cab and sat in.

I felt stronger, but not as strong as I'd want to be. Everything in my life used to be horrible. I blamed myself for so many things. I let people get away with treating me bad and in return I hurt others. _Why was I so stupid? _Carmen tried to reason with me and she showed me what I was doing wrong and right. She gave me an insight and I just felt stupider when she opened me up on so many things. Carmen was understanding of my choices, but I knew that many of them were wrong. She tried to make me feel better, but I felt naive instead.

Yet, after so much traveling I realized that I wasn't the only one facing difficulties. There were more people out there suffering far worst then I ever did. There were homeless kids, orphans, abused women, elders, and diseases. I felt a sadness rush through me ever time and especially when I thought of Renesmee. Many kids I met needed someone and I felt the need to go to her. I missed her and thinking about her gave me an epiphany a few months ago.

I realized that I was free from Jacob and that none of those things were affecting me I thought and reflected, _what right did I have to feel bad for myself? _There were people out there who suffered more, but were stronger than I ever was. Renesmee proved it. She was such a beautiful and young little girl with no parents and despite her disease she smiled. She always thought about her future. And nothing stopped me! I wasn't old yet, I was healthy, and I still had my mom and dad alive. So why couldn't I move forward like her?

So that was when I had my second epiphany. I went to go see Charlie and Renee and after visiting them I went everywhere and no where until I settled in Spain. Carmen was the best therapist I had encountered so I opted for residing in Spain instead of moving around like a nomad.

These past few months I tried to overcome everything. Carmen was helping me in so many ways, I was finding myself again. When I realized I was getting better... that I was happier inspiration hit and my final book came through, but it was all thanks to that one person I had in my mind all the time,_ Edward Cullen._

He helped more than he realized. Carmen opened my mind and I knew that when Jacob came back in to my life Edward was the one person that kept me sane. I cared for him more than I should, I still don't believe I deserve anything he wants to give me. I was selfish, I let him take care of me when I didn't even know of my own feelings. It was my fault that he suffered. He deserved to move on to someone that made him happy. Not someone selfish and repulsive like me.

I still missed everyone though especially my little Alice. My best friend, I missed her. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't face them. I am pretty sure that leaving set it all motion. Alice would know that this meant I wanted them to move on, but it still hurt.

The thought of meeting her in Phoenix seemed some what like faith though. Going to Phoenix didn't just bring me bad omens, it also gave me Alice. She was my best friend during our stay together in college. She was my sister. My support and my shoulder. She brought me so much happiness.

I made so many mistakes though, I hurt everyone so much, going back will never be an option. France is my next location. Carmen figured that a trip for fun would do me some good.

The only requirement would be a cellphone so that she could keep in contact with me and that was were I hesitated for a moment a few days ago.

I haven't had a cellphone for a good reason and that was because of Edward. I feared that Edward was looking for me and the cellphone would help him find me. But I brushed that thought aside, it's been months. Maybe he realized that I wasn't worth it. As much as it pained me, I felt that was a good choice...the best option. He probably realized that what he felt for me wasn't love during my absence._ He just overly cared. _I chanted to myself in my head. He did, it just had to be.

No matter what he felt I was grateful. He helped me and that was why I decided to give him a sort of recognition in my last book. Putting his initials in my book deemed a better option. He would know that I was grateful to him and he would know that it meant enough to let the whole world know.

I will always care for him no matter what, but he deserves true happiness. That is something that I could never give. As much as I have improved, I haven't improved enough. I could never be perfect enough for Edward. He was so handsome, smart, kind, and he had a smile that gave me goosebumps. He was prefect in every way. I sincerely hoped that he finally found her princess.

I was no princess, I pictured myself as mere peasant. He was the prince that was kind enough to help someone like me. That made him perfect, he didn't care who I was or what I went though, he only cared about helping me and my safety.

Edward Cullen inspired Emma's Prince Charming too. Edward gave Emma a happy ending. He inspired her Damon. They had a happy ending, but this would be as happy as it could get for me.

The happy ending for me would be seeing Edward marrying someone else, someone that deserved him. Even if it killed me.

* * *

**AN: Gasp* Bella go get him! Anyhow I used the name Damon because I love him in Vampire Diaries:) **

**Review & I am still in need of a Beta! Also if anyone knows any good fiction about Edward being irrevocably inlove with Bella first tell me! It has to be complete too:)**


	30. The Chaser III

**-NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

**AN:** Hey! So 3 songs inspired this chapter!

-**Be mine** by Infinite

-**The chaser** by Infinite

-**It has to be you** by Yesung from Super Junior

Please look them up they're incredible! Also The Chaser song was the huge clue to this chapter. That was what I was trying to tell you all before about looking up this huge clue. I incorporated most of their lyrics into this chapter. It just matched what I wanted this chapter to have it was so perfect!

Thank you all and Review! Also sorry I took so long but I am slowly editing chapters from before.

**-THE CHASER III-**

**Edward POV**

"Bella!" I called out. I took in her appearance as she stood there for a few seconds. Her hair grew out to how I loved it so much before. Her cheeks were tainted pink from the frosty winds. Her outfit was warm and comfortable. She looked just as I pictured her every day. Lovely.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at me for a few more seconds before turning around and fleeing within the crowds of people.

"Damn parade." I muttered as I took off after her. I shoved through all the people as I tried to focus on her running figure.

_She wasn't getting away this time. _I thought to myself.

"Bella!" I shouted as I neared closer. _I had to catch her. _

When she was only a few feet from me I ran with all my might and closed the gap between us. I gripped her arm and pulled her to me. _Finally. _

"Do you always have to run?" I whispered as I hugged her close to me.

* * *

_A few days before..._

"_Edward we found her!" Benjamin exclaimed!_

_I felt my insides turmoil in happiness. They finally found her._

"_Where is she?" I gasped. I was taking out my suitcase as I listened intently to Benjamin. _

"_France."_

"_France?" I repeated. _

"_Yes Edward she's been there for 2 weeks now, she was in Canada, Russia, and in Spain before. That was why it was so hard for us to find her, she was constantly moving. She never had a phone until now." _

_I was in shock as I took in all the information. She was hiding. Did she really think I couldn't find her? Did she not know I loved her that much to search for her. However long it took me._

* * *

I held her tightly against my chest. She smelled just the same.

"Why Bella?" I asked. "Why did you run away?" I gasped as I tried to control my breathing.

She looked up at me through her tears. I gently wiped them away from her soft cheeks. She was just as beautiful as before.

"Why?" I whispered again.

She shook her head and she began to step back, but I followed and continued to clutch her arm.

"Bella please stop running away. Look at me please. I don't like to see you cry- "

"How did you find me?" She whispered. Her eyes looked confused and sad somehow.

I looked at her in disbelief. Did she actually believe I wouldn't find her.

"How could I not Bella? Knowing that I care for you so much did you possibly believe I would go on with my life, without looking for you? You mean so much to me." As I said the last part I grasped her hand in mine and I held it to my heart.

"I care for you so much." I stated. I held her brown eyes in my own. She tried to pull her hand away but I held it tighter.

She began to shake her head again and I chuckled in frustration.

"Do you not believe me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Edward please." She whimpered as she looked down at her shoes.

"What's the problem Bella? Are you scared that I love you with all my might? With all my being-"

"It can't be." She cut me off as she pulled her hand away.

I felt pained.

"Why?" I managed to ask. I was beginning to feel unbelievably sad.

"You can do so much better Edward." She whispered.

"Better?" I questioned.

"Yes." She continued. "I'm broken. You need, no you deserve better-"

"But I want you." I cut her off. I felt vulnerable. I had to let her know how much I cared. I was desperate.

"Bella I love you with all my heart... with all my being! Why can't you be with me? I don't care if you're broken. I simply want you."

"Edward please. Let me go. I have to leave." She said as she turned her back to me.

Seeing her turn her back on me was the worst pain possible. I felt nauseous. Sick? She just couldn't leave.

"Don't leave please." I whispered. "It has to be you."

It just had to be her. I felt myself go to my knees. I looked up at her desperately. I needed her. I wanted her. I loved her. She was everything to me.

"I don't care if you're broken. I want you. I want to feel you. I want to hold you. I want to talk to you. I want you to be my best friend. I want to grow old with you." I said. I looked up at her as she looked back at me with sad eyes.

"Edward please." She said.

"Please Bella. I love you. I promise I'll be there for you." I got up and I walked up to her slowly.

"Bella I know what he did to you. Rather then getting hurt by anyone like him I know _I am_ better. I just know I am! I don't like seeing you hurt all the time Bella. Every time I see you hurt I worry about you." I continued. "You know me. You know I don't want you to ever suffer. I plan on protecting you, on making you feel safe till the end. I plan on giving you a happy ending just like Emma."

Emma did have a happy ending. She got help and she fell in love with a person that helped her come out through the darkness. I would be Bella's, Damon.

She started crying again and she seemed to be trying to neglect everything I was trying to say. She started to shake her head and bite her lip. She looked so vulnerable.

"Do you hear me Bella." I continued.

She shook her head and I pulled both of her hands to my heart this time. My heart felt pained at her suffering I wished it could all go away with one embrace.

"Bella... my love for you is overflowing, you were and always will be important to me." I stated.

"Edward please stop." She begged.

"No please listen." I continued. "Bella I love you. I worry about you. I want to give you a life you deserve. I will always take care of you." I meant every single word.

When she looked up at me she seemed convinced, but I wasn't going to stop there. She had to know why being with me was the best and only option.

"Isabella come with me." I persuaded her. " Let's go together. Don't walk a harder path. You're life wasn't easy and I don't ever want to see you like that again. All I want to do in my life is to make you happy. Please be mine."

Her grip on my hands tightened and I knew I was close. My heart continued to pound faster as I continued to speak. "Will you fight for you happiness or will you get hurt again." I whispered. This was it. I knew this would somehow be my last attempt. I didn't want to go through the same horrible pain again. I would beg and do everything I could now.

"Please take the chance." I said desperately as I let go of her hands. She gasped when I did. I stood there in front of her, while I waited for her decision.

The night was cold and chilly. The voices and everything around us were muted as I looked at her.

I felt fear ripple through me as the wind grew stronger. The thought of her not wanting to be with me was unbearable so I came up with another option at that moment.

I took a deep breath and I gently put my hands on her face. I removed a strand of her soft hair from her face and I tucked it behind her ear so I could see her better.

"Bella don't feel pressured." I said as warmly as I could. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. I tried to smile.

I chuckled to myself as I considered my next words. _Well this is a wild turn of events._

"Bella you can leave." I said. I looked at her emotions before they settled on being shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I tried searching her face. Did she want to be with me? Did she care?

"You can abandon me spitefully and leave." I shrugged. I felt myself cringe at those words. _What the hell Edward! _I thought, what the hell was I doing!

"You want me to leave you!" She nearly yelled as she looked at me thoughtfully. _Did she like the idea of never seeing me again?_

"If that's what you want...well then good-bye." I tried to smile, but my stomach churned. _Bella please say no._

"Well-" She began. I just couldn't take it. I _didn't_ want her to agree.

I cut her off as I caressed her face,"but that doesn't mean I'll give up Bella." _This sounds more like me. _

She took a step back, but I continued to run my fingers across her cheeks.

"What?" She whispered.

"It's what you heard Bella. I won't give up. My love for you will win. Even if you're ahead for a bit I swear to you Bella I will catch up." I promised. _Whatever it took._

"I-I.." She stuttered. Her eyebrows were knit up in confusion and her face looked troubled.

"Bella I will always go wherever you go. I'll follow you till the end of the world." My words rang with honesty. I wasn't trying to lie about anything I meant every singe word.

"Are you insane?" She asked as she pushed my hands away from her face.

I felt pained when I no longer had contact with her.

"If you leave and try to hide from me I will understand. But I also have my own feelings and I can't ignore them. I will follow you, I want to be with you even if it means I have to leave my life behind. I tried to forget you, but I couldn't." I admitted. "I can't ignore my feelings for you. I'm sorry Bella if it's too much for you but I can't leave you." I admitted.

"Edward what if I don't feel the same way?" She asked tearfully.

I smiled sadly. _Was she asking because she didn't feel anything?_ I brushed that thought aside and answered anyway._ Whatever she wanted would be her's. _

"Well, it wouldn't matter. I just want you to be happy. My only hope in doing this is in making you fall in love with me...even if you rip my own heart out it wouldn't matter. I just want_ you_ to be happy."

"You are crazy." She mumbled. I looked at her face in confusion. She was smiling sadly.

I shook my head as I realized I was. I would be anything for her. "Bella I love you."

"It's just impossible." She mumbled to herself.

I smiled at my next words, "Isabella my heart has always been like that for you. I know one truth about my heart though...even if it is bent and in pain, it will always love you." _It was true. _I found myself thinking moments ago this would be my last attempt, but when I looked at her. My insides screamed and yearned for her. I just couldn't walk away.

She gasped in shock and I smiled at my words.

"Bella you can leave. Don't be sorry, but that won't mean I will ever give up. My heart will always belong to you."

She looked down hesitantly before giving me one long look. I felt nervous. Her eyes held something that gave me hope. _Was she saying yes?_

"Follow me Edward." She said as she entwined her hand in mine. I felt warmth and elated. She was holding my hand. _Bella please say yes. Oh dear god please let her come to me. _I thought to myself.


	31. Good Day

**-NO COPYRIGHT IFRINGEMENT INTENDED-**

**-Good Day-**

**AN:** I hope this chapter makes you happy:) its somewhat like a teaser;)

Also I am still in dire need of a Beta!

Review.

**-Edward POV-**

She pulled me into a hotel room and I didn't know what to think or do. _What do I do? _I panicked as she let go of my hand.

The whole way we walked to the hotel she remained silent and I did too. I didn't know what to say. I tried to enjoy the feeling of her hand in mine. But when she pulled me inside and let go of my hand I felt my confidence fly out the window. What was I going to do or say next? Could I take another rejection? I thought of everything and chuckled to myself. Yes, yes I could. Everything was worth it.

She patted the spot next to her on the couch. I took in the wide windows, the beautiful flower arrangements, the modern technology, and the soft colors.

I shifted a bit before sitting next to her. I felt nervous. _Was she nervous too?_

I looked at her and she confirmed my thought as she bit her bottom lip. Her hands were clasping and unclasping._ I really wanted to hold her hand again. _A passing thought went through my head.

"Edward how did you find me?" She questioned as she interrupted my thought. Her face contained curiosity. I took that as an opportunity to look at her. To really look at her features. I sighed out loud. Bella got more beautiful. I really loved her long hair.

Her cheeks began to flush pink when she realized I was looking at her. My heart warmed as I realized I caused that reaction. _Yes! _That was a good sign right.

"Well, I can't just give away me resources." I chuckled. _Teasing her was a good way to start right?_ _Cullen wait and think what would Jasper say._

"What do you mean you can't! Edward I was hoping that we would actually get some understanding between us... can you just answer me please? I want to confirm something." She pleaded. Her eyes grew bigger and she when she looked at me like that my resolve crumbled down.

I eyed her hands before looking at her again.

"Your phone." I said as I took her hand in mine. _You couldn't help yourself huh Cullen. Honesty was a good start though. _I thought to myself.

I felt more at ease holding her hand, it gave me comfort. I felt her tense posture ease just as mine did.

"Dang." She muttered.

I questionably looked at her.

"I just." She paused. "I was hoping that you wouldn't find me. That was why I never got a phone, but then I thought that you finally moved on so I wasn't worried anymore, but now that you're here-"

"What!" I cut off her rambling. _I'm sorry Jasper, I am no longer calm. _I thought.

She thought I actually moved on and that I wasn't looking for her!

"Edward calm down." She said as she patted me hand.

"Why should I? Bella how could you possibly think I could move on! Didn't I explain myself clearly before? I thought I had finally drilled it in your pretty head before you left. I thought I made you understand how much I cared." I finished a bit angered.

I tried to breathe in and out to calm myself down. I closed my eyes as I tried to figure out how to approach her again, Then I got curious again. She didn't use a phone so that I wouldn't find her. She didn't have a need for it all this time but why now?

"Bella can I ask you a question?" I asked as gently as I could. I looked at her brown orbs and then she bit her bottom lip again.

"Bella please tell me. Why do you need it a phone now? You knew there was a possibility of blowing your cover." I begged. She sighed before looking away from me. She seemed to be thinking, deliberating whether telling me would be a good idea. I could tell, but her feelings were hard to decipher.

"Edward I have to keep in contact with someone." She said as she looked at me again. Her lips turned upward slightly before she looked down at her lap. That almost smile got to me. What was she not telling me? I was way too curious. I wanted to know everything.

"Who is this person?" I continued. _I hope it isn't a guy. It just couldn't be, right? Well, who wouldn't notice her._

"Her name is Carmen." She whispered as she continued to look down.

"Ah." I said as I outstretched my hand and pulled her brown locks behind her ear. I was elated. There was no guy.

Her cheeks instantly turned a slight pink. I gently ran my thumb over her cheekbones._ She was so soft._

"Well that's good." I said in relief. I was relieved it was a girl. If it was a guy I would've hunted him down.

"Wh-yy?" She stuttered as she looked up at me in confusion.

I smiled and stop running my thumb across her cheekbones, and I leaned forward my cheek touching hers and I relished at the feeling. "If it was a guy I'd be jealous." I whispered softly against her ear.

She gasped and I chuckled at her reaction as I pulled back to look at her. _Why was I behaving like this? _I asked myself. _Why was I flirting?_

I ignored my thoughts and continued letting my hands wander. Soon enough I found my hands in her hair. Her hair was soft and every time I ran my fingers through it, a scent of strawberries hit my nostrils. _She smelled so good. _I groaned to myself. I had to calm down. _Get your senses together Cullen. _

"Edward I-"

Before I knew it my lips were on hers.


End file.
